El ultimo juego del jeque
by luxy1985
Summary: Cuando el tristemente célebre jugador de ruleta Darien al-Chiba se vio obligado a proteger a su ex amante, Serena Tsukino, la suerte parecía haberlo abandonado… Había intentado olvidar a la princesa mimada, pero ni siquiera el calor del desierto había conseguido borrar la imagen de Serena de su mente. Y entonces descubrió que su pasión les había dejado algo más que recuerdos…
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra vez, esta historia es de Trish Morey, Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi y si en la anterior por momentos querían ahorcar a Darien en esta si lo ahorcan, jejeje, un beso espero que les guste y nos leemos tan pronto como pueda y como dice la porra !reviews, reviews, reviews!, jajajaja XOXO **

EL ÚLTIMO JUEGO DEL JEQUE

Argumento:

¡El ganador se lo lleva todo!

Cuando el tristemente célebre jugador de ruleta Darien al-Chiba se vio obligado a proteger a su ex amante, Serena Tsukino, la suerte parecía haberlo abandonado… Había intentado olvidar a la princesa mimada, pero ni siquiera el calor del desierto había conseguido borrar la imagen de Serena de su mente. Y entonces descubrió que su pasión les había dejado algo más que recuerdos…

Serena volvía a estar a merced del hombre al que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Tal vez fuera ella quien tuviese la carta ganadora, pero habiendo cosas tan importantes en juego, el orgulloso jeque iba a apostarlo todo por reivindicar a su heredero.

Capítulo 1

Darien al-Chiba odiaba perder. Le tenían prohibida la entrada a más de la mitad de los casinos de todo el mundo por hacer saltar la banca de manera sistemática, así que era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Pero en esos momentos vio como le quitaban otro montón de fichas de la mesa de la ruleta y notó un sabor amargo en la boca.

Llevaba tres noches seguidas de mala suerte y ni siquiera le consolaba saber que la ruleta era un juego ideado para que ganase la casa. Era irónico que la suerte lo hubiese abandonado en esos momentos, cuando más necesitaba animarse.

No obstante, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa mientras colocaba su último montón de fichas en un cuadrado negro y miraba al crupier para hacerle saber que estaba preparado. ¿Qué más daba que hubiese perdido ya el equivalente al producto nacional bruto de un pequeño país? Era un profesional. Tal vez tuviese la nuca mojada por el sudor y el estómago del revés, pero no iba a permitir que ninguno de los buitres que había alrededor de la mesa se diese cuenta de lo débil que se sentía en esos momentos.

El crupier preguntó si había más apuestas a pesar de saber que la respuesta sería negativa. Los demás jugadores se habían ido retirando uno por uno, contentos de poder presenciar lo impensable, cómo Darien, el famoso «Jeque de la Ruleta», perdía.

Con un ensayado movimiento de muñeca, el crupier hizo girar la ruleta y la bola empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

Darien volvió a sentirse esperanzado. Tenía que ganar en esa ocasión.

Clavó la vista en la bola y notó que se le encogía el estómago. Una gota de sudor le bajó desde la nuca por toda la espalda, por debajo de la camisa y, a pesar de todo, se obligó a ampliar la sonrisa y a fingir que estaba relajado.

–_Rien ne va plus!_ –anunció el crupier, aunque no fuese necesario, ya que nadie más quería apostar.

Todo el mundo estaba observando el movimiento de la bola.

Esta dejó de girar de repente y se quedó en uno de los cuadros, luego saltó una vez, dos, y giró repentinamente en dirección contraria. Darien llevaba tres noches experimentando la derrota y seguía teniendo la esperanza de que su suerte cambiase con la última apuesta de la noche. Tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que su don no lo había abandonado por completo.

Entonces la ruleta dejó casi de girar y Darien se dio cuenta de que la bola se había detenido en un cuadrado rojo, el número ya le daba igual.

Ya estaba. Había perdido.

Otra vez.

Le dio las gracias al crupier como si hubiese perdido una cantidad semejante al precio de un café e ignoró los comentarios de sorpresa de las personas que había alrededor de la mesa, con la intención de alejarse de allí con la cabeza bien alta, aunque en realidad tuviese ganas de hundirla entre las manos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Él no perdía.

No así. La última vez que había sufrido un golpe así...

Obligó a sus pensamientos a no ir por ahí. Lo último que necesitaba esa noche era pensar en ella.

Al fin y al cabo, ella era el motivo por el que estaba allí.

–_Monsieur, s'il vous plait_ –le dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Darien se giró y vio a Taiki, el hombre que le había asignado el casino para esa noche y cuyo comportamiento había sido intachable hasta ese momento, ya que había guardado las distancias y, al mismo tiempo, se había asegurado de que no le faltase nada.

–Jeque Al-Chiba, la noche no tiene por qué terminar aquí. Si quiere, el casino aumentará su crédito para que pueda seguir divirtiéndose.

Darien lo miró, su gesto era inexpresivo, pero la ansiedad de su mirada era inconfundible. Al parecer, en el casino pensaban que su racha de mala suerte todavía no había terminado. Se sintió tentado a retar a su suerte, pero se dijo que lo único que había hecho desde que había llegado allí, dos días antes, había sido perder. Así que tal vez tuviesen razón y su mala suerte no había acabado. Y, si era así, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse.

Además, no necesitaba el dinero. Había ganado el suficiente en los últimos años como para no preocuparse por haber perdido un millón, o diez. No era el dinero lo que le importaba, sino perder. La palabra «perdedor» retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Aun así, sonrió.

–Gracias, pero no.

Había atravesado la mitad del salón cuando Taiki volvió a aparecer a su lado.

–La noche todavía es joven.

Darien miró a su alrededor. Ciertamente, allí, lo parecía. Rodeado de lámparas de araña, lujosos muebles y elegantes mujeres, y sin una ventana por la que se pudiese ver si era de día o de noche, era posible perder la noción del tiempo. Se miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no tardaría en amanecer.

–Tal vez para algunos –respondió.

Pero Taiki insistió. Seguro que lo recompensaban de manera generosa si conseguía retenerlo allí.

–¿Volveremos a verlo esta noche, entonces, jeque Al-Chiba?

–Tal vez.

O tal vez no.

–Le enviaré una limusina al hotel. ¿Querrá cenar y ver el espectáculo antes? Aquí mismo, por supuesto. ¿Qué le parece si le pasan a recoger a las ocho?

Darien se detuvo en ese momento. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos e intentó hacerse el daño suficiente como para entrar en razón. Dio gracias, y no por primera vez, de no haber aceptado el generoso ofrecimiento del casino de alojarse allí mismo. Rechazar dichos beneficios tenía en ocasiones ventajas como, por ejemplo, la de entrar y salir de allí cuando quisiera.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Taiki dónde podía meterse la limusina y el espectáculo cuando un destello de color que envolvía una piel de color miel, y una espiral de cabellos rubios como el oro recogidos con un pasador de diamantes le recordaron a otra época, a otro casino.

Y a otra mujer. Una mujer a la que había intentado olvidar. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de los recuerdos. De repente, se le había acelerado el corazón.

–¿Jeque Al-Chiba?

–Déjame, Taiki –le espetó.

El hombre captó la indirecta y después de darle las buenas noches, desapareció entre la gente.

Darien volvió a mirar a la mujer y se dio cuenta de que no era ella. De hecho, no se parecía en nada. Aquella mujer tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y la frente ancha, los labios gruesos y una piel que parecía cuero. Además, no podía ser ella porque la había dejado con su hermana en Al-Jirad y, por irresponsable que fuese, no podía alejarse de su familia después de lo mucho que les había costado rescatarla de Rubeus.

Aunque conociendo a Serena...

Darien juró entre dientes de camino a la puerta.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba esa noche? Lo último que necesitaba era pensar en ella.

No, no era cierto. Lo último que necesitaba era pensar en su piel dorada y en cómo seguía atrayéndolo como un imán, a pesar del paso del tiempo y del abismo plagado de odio que había entre ambos. No obstante, desde que la había visto salir de aquella tienda en el desierto, no había podido olvidarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Tres años? ¿O más? Y todavía lo excitaba con solo mirarlo con sus ojos de sirena, a pesar de que su mirada se hubiese vuelto fría en cuanto se había dado cuenta de quién era uno de sus rescatadores.

Aun así, se había movido con gracia, había montado a caballo con naturalidad. Seguía delgada a pesar del paso del tiempo y de haber tenido dos hijos.

Tal vez se mereciese el infierno, pero Darien estaba seguro de que su piel seguía siendo tan suave como recordaba.

La maldijo.

No debía pensar en ella, ni en su cuerpo suave y delgado. No merecía la pena. Serena solo podía causarle problemas. Era la peor apuesta, con ella todo estaba perdido, incluso antes de empezar la partida.

El portero le dio las buenas noches e inclinó la cabeza al verlo pasar a pesar de que el cielo ya se estaba aclarando fuera. Darien necesitaba el aire frío de la mañana para calmarse, lo mismo que la promesa de un nuevo día.

Pero lo único que sintió fue frustración. Giró los hombros mientras exhalaba. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan tenso? ¿Cuándo se había sentido tan desolado?

Sabía muy bien la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero tampoco quería pensar en eso.

Entró en la limusina que lo estaba esperando, se aflojó la corbata y se dejó caer sobre los asientos. De repente, se sentía cansado del mundo, infeliz con su vida. Había pensado que el casino lo animaría. En vez de eso, la suerte lo había abandonado y había hecho que se hundiese todavía más.

Miró por la ventanilla con expresión ausente. Mónaco era precioso, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Era un lugar que atraía a ricos y famosos, pero, en esos momentos, tanto Mónaco como el sur de Francia le parecían lugares vacíos y rancios.

No se le había perdido nada allí.

Tenía que escapar, pero ¿adónde podía ir? ¿A Las Vegas? No, eso no tenía sentido. En los casinos estadounidenses era todavía más fácil que ganase la casa. Y seguían sin dejarle entrar al de Macao, después de su último golpe de suerte.

De repente, vio una imagen en su mente, un recuerdo reciente de dunas y sol.

¿El desierto?

Se puso recto y se preguntó si se había vuelto loco. Su reciente visita a Al-Jirad lo había reunido con sus tres viejos amigos, Malaquite, Neflyte y Diamante. También había hecho dos breves incursiones en el desierto, demasiado breves, porque enseguida había tenido que acudir al rescate de la princesa Mina primero y de su hermana, Serena, después, de las garras del malvado Rubeus.

El primer viaje había resultado muy emocionante, ya que había realizado una carrera por las dunas con sus tres amigos. El segundo, un poco menos, a pesar de que los caballos estaban en forma, la compañía había sido la misma y las salidas y las puestas de sol, igual de bellas. Haber visto a Serena después de tantos años le había estropeado el viaje.

Era una desgracia que Malaquite se hubiese casado con su hermana. Y que siguiese atrayéndole tanto a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Tal vez la cura pudiese ser otra visita al desierto. Tal vez el calor del sol consiguiese que se olvidase de ella y el frío aire de la noche se la sacase para siempre de la cabeza.

Tal vez fuese hora de volver a casa.

A casa.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no pensaba en el desierto como en su casa?

¿Por qué volver en esos momentos? Podía hacer lo que quisiera. En esa ocasión, podría tomarse el tiempo de absorber realmente el color y la textura del desierto, de observar y empaparse de su poder y respirar el aire impoluto bajo el calor del sol del desierto.

Pero, sobre todo, en el desierto no vería destellos de color, ni pieles doradas que le recordasen otro momento y a otra mujer a la que quería olvidar.

Respiró hondo, contento por primera vez en varios días, y se dijo que buscaría un vuelo y haría las gestiones necesarias después de dormir. Seguro que con aquello terminaba su mala racha que, por el momento, no podía empeorar más.

El teléfono móvil le vibró en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y miró la pantalla con curiosidad. ¿Quién podía llamarlo tan temprano? No le sorprendió ver de quién se trataba. Se llevó el teléfono al oído.

–Malaquite, ¿qué pasa?

Escuchó a su amigo mientras el cielo gris se teñía de rosa y su mala suerte empeoraba todavía más.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No.

–Darien –insistió su amigo–, escúchame.

–Sea lo que sea, no quiero oírlo. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

–Pero no puede volver a casa sola. No lo permitiré.

–Pensé que Rubeus estaba en la cárcel.

–Y lo está, pero ya lo infravaloré en una ocasión y no volveré a hacerlo. Mientras siga existiendo la posibilidad de que alguno de sus adeptos siga libre, no puedo arriesgarme con la seguridad de la hermana de Mina.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–Pídeselo a Neflyte.

–Neflyte tiene negocios que atender en Estambul.

–Qué suerte –gruñó él–. Entonces, díselo a Diamante.

–Ya lo conoces. Ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe dónde está ni cuándo va a volver.

Tenía que estar soñando. Darien se pellizcó la nariz hasta que sintió dolor, pero no se despertó. Aquella pesadilla era real.

–Mira, Malaquite, no tenemos por qué hacerlo uno de nosotros. ¿Por qué no mandas a uno de los guardias de palacio para que la cuide?

–Porque están ocupados.

Luego se hizo un breve silencio.

–Además, Mina ha pedido que lo hagas tú –añadió su amigo.

Darien dudó. Le gustaba la esposa de Malaquite. Al principio había tenido dudas acerca de ella, pero en esos momentos no se imaginaba a una mujer mejor para su amigo. En cualquier otra circunstancia, no habría dudado en hacer lo que le pidiese, pero Mina no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

–Mina se equivoca.

–Ya conoces a Serena.

–Y ese es el motivo por el que te estoy diciendo que no.

–Darien...

–No. ¿No te parece suficiente que te acompañase a rescatarla? No me presiones, Malaquite. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, si tan empeñado estás en que hay que acompañarla de vuelta a casa?

–Darien –dijo su amigo, dubitativo–, ¿pasa algo?

–¡No pasa nada!

O, más bien, todo lo contrario.

–Escúchame, Malaquite, rompimos por un motivo. Serena me odia y lo cierto es que yo tampoco le tengo demasiado aprecio. Tal vez sea tu cuñada, pero no la conoces tan bien como yo. Es la persona más irresponsable que te puedas imaginar, la típica chica que solo piensa en estar de fiesta y que nunca ha hecho nada por nadie. Es una consentida y muy testaruda, y si no le das exactamente lo que quiere va y lo toma ella sola, sean cuales sean las consecuencias. Y, por si no fuese suficiente, es inmoral y le gusta que todo el mundo lo sepa. Así que, Malaquite, no voy a acompañarla a casa.

–Dios santo, Darien, ¡no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella! Solo tienes que asegurarte de que llega a casa sana y salva.

–Y yo te estoy diciendo que te busques a otro.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Un silencio que no animó a Darien a pensar que había hecho cambiar de opinión a su amigo.

–La verdad, Darien –añadió su amigo–, si no te conociese tan bien...

Darien empezó a enfadarse.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, que cualquiera que no te conociese tan bien como yo, pensaría que... te preocupa pasar tiempo con Serena.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que tengo miedo?

–¿Lo tienes?

–No lo entiendes, Malaquite. Aunque accediese a acompañarla, tampoco creo que ella aceptase ir conmigo. ¿Acaso no la has oído decir que me odia? Si te hubieses molestado en hablar con ella antes, ya lo sabrías.

Hubo otra pausa al otro lado de la línea y Darien se sintió esperanzado.

–Venga, habla con ella y pregúntaselo –insistió–. Te dará la misma respuesta que yo. No. Si tan convencido estás de que necesita que la acompañen a casa, busca a otro para que haga el trabajo de niñera.

–¿Y si ella dice que sí?

Darien se echó a reír.

–Imposible. Eso es imposible.

–Si dice que sí, ¿lo harás?

–Eso no va a ocurrir.

–De acuerdo. Entonces, si dice que no, buscaré a otra persona. Y si dice que sí, ¿lo harás?

–Malaquite... Es imposible...

–¿Es una apuesta?

–Es imposible que te diga que sí.

Darien estaba seguro de que Serena tendría tan pocas ganas de estar con él como él de estar con ella. Sobre todo, después de cómo se habían despedido.

–Estoy seguro –añadió.

–En ese caso, no tienes de qué preocuparte –le respondió Malaquite.

–¡De eso nada!

–¡Serena! –la llamó su hermana, al ver que se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada en el jardín–. Escúchame.

–No merece la pena –respondió esta, alejándose–. No vas a decir nada que tenga sentido.

Mina la siguió.

–Malaquite y yo no queremos que vuelvas a casa sola, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que llevar escolta. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

–Estaré bien sola. No voy tan lejos.

–También pensaste que llegarías bien hasta aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya han encerrado a Rubeus. Y esta vez no iré por tierra. Ponme un jet privado. Así no podrá pasarme nada.

–Vas a ir en un jet privado, por supuesto, pero no vas a ir sola en esta ocasión.

–¡De acuerdo! Asígname un guardaespaldas si quieres, pero no voy a ir con ese hombre. Bastante malo fue tener que verlo esperándome fuera de la tienda de Rubeus. Si no hubiese sabido que todo el mundo estaba preocupado por mí, habría vuelto a entrar.

Y no tenía nada que ver con los estremecimientos que le habían recorrido el cuerpo al encontrarlo entre sus rescatadores; nada que ver con el calor que había visto en su mirada, antes de que se hubiese vuelto dura y fría como el hielo.

Mina estudió a su hermana.

–Pues no te vi tan disgustada al llegar de vuelta al palacio –comentó–. Dijiste que Darien no era más que un eco del pasado. Yo pensaba que lo que había ocurrido entre ambos no había sido tan serio.

No tan serio. Serena alargó los brazos y tocó las flores de un jazmín cercano haciendo que su aroma invadiese el aire. Luego negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se abrazaba por la cintura.

–Estabais todos tan preocupados por mí, y yo tan contenta por estar sana y salva, que no podía montar un escándalo. Además, pensé que se había terminado, que no tendría que volver a verlo jamás. Y seguro que él se sintió igual de aliviado.

Al ver cierta duda en los ojos de su hermana, añadió:

–¿No se fue a Montecarlo ese mismo día? Estoy segura de que lo hizo para no tener que volver a encontrarse conmigo mientras estuviese en el palacio.

–Vaya, Serena, no tenía ni idea –le dijo su hermana, agarrándola de un brazo y haciendo que echase a andar por el jardín–. ¿Qué ocurrió entre vosotros?

¿Que qué había ocurrido? Serena bajó la cabeza, el peso de los dolorosos recuerdos hizo que se pusiese triste.

–Todo y nada. Al final, nada.

Frunció el ceño. Aquello no era cierto. Todavía tenía a Endimion.

–Fui una tonta. Era ingenua. Volé cerca del sol y después caí en picado.

–De acuerdo. Entonces, tuvisteis una aventura que terminó mal, ¿verdad?

En esa ocasión fue Serena quien le apretó el brazo a su hermana.

–Lo siento, Mina. Mis palabras no tienen sentido, lo sé. Pero tienes razón. Conocí a Darien una noche en una fiesta. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en un casino, supongo que sucedió lo típico.

Miró a su hermana con intensidad, para intentar hacerla entender.

–Pero la atracción fue tan fuerte, tan inmediata, que supe desde el primer momento que íbamos a pasar la noche juntos. Y una noche se convirtió en una semana, y esa semana en un mes y pico. Fue una aventura imprudente y apasionada, que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca. Y yo hasta pensé que lo quería. Por un momento, o tal vez dos, pensé que era él.

Suspiró y miró a lo lejos de manera inexpresiva.

–Pero no podía estar más equivocada.

–Oh, Serena, cómo lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

–Es normal, yo nunca estaba en casa, no podía contártelo. Y por aquel entonces tenía la sensación de que no teníamos nada en común. Tú parecías contenta sin salir de casa y yo me pasaba el día rebelándome. Nuestros hermanos ya habían dado un heredero al trono y a nuestro padre lo demás le daba igual. Yo pensé que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y solo quería divertirme.

–Una princesa sobrante –murmuró Mina para sí, recordando otro momento, otra conversación.

–¿Qué has dicho?

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras echaban de nuevo a andar.

–Nada. Es curioso lo diferentes que somos, pero yo en ocasiones envidiaba tu libertad y el hecho de que pudieses elegir a tus amantes. En algunos momentos, deseé poder ser más como tú, testaruda y rebelde, en vez de tan obediente, aunque supongo que ambas cosas tienen ventajas e inconvenientes.

–Estoy de acuerdo –comentó Serena suspirando y mirando al cielo–. Y ahora tú estás casada con uno de sus mejores amigos. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad? Qué raro es que alguien que te ha pedido que salgas de su vida aparezca de repente en tu puerta. Mina, no puedo ir con él. ¡No me obligues a ir con él!

Notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas por el dolor del pasado. Lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas por la complejidad del presente y el miedo al futuro.

–¡Qué desastre!

–Debió de hacerte mucho daño.

–Me odia.

–¿Estás segura? Estuvo allí para rescatarte.

–Dudo que lo hiciese por voluntad propia.

Mina asintió.

–Es cierto que Malaquite y él están muy unidos. Malaquite me ha dicho que Darien es como el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero ¿odiarte? A veces se dicen cosas en el calor del momento, tonterías, pero que no se piensan en realidad.

Serena negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios con fuerza, hasta que encontró las palabras necesarias para liberarse del peso de su secreto. Un secreto demasiado importante.

–Me odia. Y si ya se le ha olvidado, me odiará cuando se entere de la verdad.

Mina dejó de caminar para girarse a mirarla. Había miedo en sus ojos.

–¿Qué verdad?

Serena la miró fijamente, nunca se había sentido tan débil en toda su vida.

–La verdad acerca de su hijo.

Su hermana se quedó boquiabierta.

–Oh, no, Serena, no es posible. ¿Endimion es hijo de Darien?

Ella asintió.

–Pero si dijiste que no sabías quién era el padre.

Serena se llevó una mano a la boca.

–Lo sé. Era más sencillo así. Y todo el mundo me creyó.

–¡Lo siento mucho!

–No te preocupes. Tenía fama de que me gustaban mucho las fiestas y me vino bien. Así fue más fácil ocultar la verdad, fingir que no importaba.

–Y se la ocultaste incluso a Darien.

–No sabe nada.

Mina se quedó con la mirada perdida, y cuando miró a su hermana Serena a los ojos, tuvo miedo de lo que vio en ellos.

–Creo que necesitas subirte a ese avión. Con Darien.

Serena retrocedió.

–No iré con él. No puedo enfrentarme a él.

–Tienes que contárselo.

–¿Tú crees?

–¡Por supuesto! Tiene que saber que es padre, que tiene un hijo.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

–No quiere saberlo.

–Tiene derecho a saberlo. Y se lo tienes que contar. No tienes elección.

–No querrá escucharme. Nunca quiso tener hijos.

–Pues a lo mejor tenía que haberlo pensado antes –dijo Mina–. Le diré a Malaquite que está todo arreglado.

–¡No! Solo te lo he contado para que entiendas por qué no puedo volver a verlo. Si no, jamás te lo habría dicho.

Su hermana sonrió con tristeza.

–Creo que me lo has contado porque ya sabías lo que iba a decirte. Solo necesitabas oírlo de otra persona.

A pesar de saber que Mina tenía razón, le costó mucho trabajo subirse al jet privado de Al-Jirad. Sobre todo, sabiendo que él estaba esperándola dentro. No sabía cómo había podido convencerlo Malaquite para que la acompañase. Seguro que no estaba nada contento.

–Tú puedes hacerlo –le dijo Mina a su hermana mayor, dándole un último abrazo–. Sé que puedes.

Serena le respondió con una débil sonrisa y deseó poder creerla. Le dijo adiós por última vez con la mano y desapareció por la escalerilla del avión. Tenía las piernas tan débiles y el estómago tan encogido que supo que si tropezaba caería escaleras abajo. Aunque habría preferido eso a tener que estar encerrada en la cabina de un avión con Darien.

No obstante, tenía que hacerlo. Llevaba tres años debatiéndose entre contarle o no la existencia de Endimion. Al principio le había resultado sencillo no decir nada, con el dolor de la ruptura todavía fresco y la afirmación de Darien de que no quería tener hijos en la memoria. ¿Por qué decirle que había sido padre si no quería volver a verla? No le iba a dar las gracias porque lo informase de que, lo quisieran o no, estaban unidos de por vida a través de un hijo.

Luego, después del nacimiento de Hana, había tenido mucho en qué pensar y le había sido más fácil olvidarse del tema de Darien. De repente era madre soltera de dos hijos, ¿por qué complicarse todavía más la vida con el padre de uno de ellos? Darien le había dejado claro que no quería formar una familia, que no la quería a ella ni quería tener hijos, y ellos no lo necesitaban.

Pero según había ido creciendo Endimion, Serena había empezado a preguntarse qué querría el niño cuando fuese mayor.

Se tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. A pesar de que Darien le había dicho que no quería tener hijos, y a pesar de que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquello como su última palabra, tal vez mereciese la pena contárselo por el bien de Endimion.

«Por favor, Dios, que merezca la pena», pensó.

Consiguió sonreír a la azafata que le dio la bienvenida al avión. Luego entró al fresco interior y lo vio, de espaldas a ella, delante de un montón de revistas, al parecer, ajeno a su presencia. Serena deseó que no le afectase la de él, pero no lo consiguió.

Solo de verlo se le aceleraba el corazón y se le erizaba la piel al tiempo que sentía un creciente calor entre los muslos. Maldijo la reacción de su cuerpo y deseó poder apartar la vista de aquel hombre. ¿Cuándo sería capaz de mirarlo y no pensar en el sexo? Después de todo lo que Darien le había dicho, después de cómo se habían despedido, después de tantos años, todavía recordaba sábanas revueltas y cuerpos sudorosos cuando lo veía.

Pero ¿cómo no pensar en el sexo al ver a un hombre tan impresionante? Si existía la perfección hecha hombre, era él.

Darien se giró en ese momento, justo cuando la azafata le pedía a Serena que se sentase, y esta vio tanto resentimiento en sus ojos que se olvidó de inmediato de su perfección.

–Darien –lo saludó entre dientes.

–Princesa –respondió él, inclinando la cabeza y girándose de nuevo hacia las revistas.

La azafata seguía charlando con ella animadamente, pero Serena solo podía pensar en la reacción de Darien.

Así que eso era lo que iba a hacer, no hablarle.

Era evidente que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba aquella situación y que Darien no tenía ganas de hablar con ella por compromiso.

Tanto mejor.

Serena solo tenía que encontrar las palabras necesarias para contarle que era padre.

Darien intentó concentrarse en la revista de negocios que tenía en las manos, pero no pudo, así que la dejó. Estaba enfadado. No entendía cómo había podido acceder a hacer aquello otra vez. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero Malaquite lo había llamado y le había dicho que Serena había accedido a ir con él, así que no había podido negarse.

Había tenido que hacer como si no le importase.

Pero le importaba.

Porque en esos momentos, mientras la azafata guardaba el equipaje de mano de Serena y la ayudaba a ponerse cómoda, y mientras él intentaba fingir que no estaba allí, solo podía pensar en sus ojos, en sus largas pestañas, felinas, seductoras. En su escote y en el cinturón que se apretaba a sus caderas.

Darien sacó el ordenador, decidido a no rendirse, a intentar distraerse. Porque, por si fuese poco tener la mente llena de imágenes de Serena, en esos momentos también podía olerla. Se acordaba de su olor, una mezcla de jazmín, mazapán y mujer. Recordó su sabor en la piel sudada de Serena. Recordó como había apretado el rostro contra la curva de su cuello y había bebido de él mientras la penetraba.

Cambió de postura en el asiento y cerró el ordenador de golpe mientras el avión se ponía en marcha. ¿Cuánto duraba el vuelo a Pisa? ¿Tres horas? ¿Cuatro?

Fuese lo que fuese, era demasiado.

¿Cómo decirle a un hombre que era padre? No era fácil, sobre todo, teniendo a ese hombre sentado al otro lado del pasillo, moviéndose intranquilo y gruñendo entre dientes.

¿Qué podía decirle?

«Perdona, Darien, pero ¿sabes que tienes un hijo?». O «enhorabuena, Darien. Eres padre de un niño de tres años. No sé cómo se me ha pasado...».

El avión se detuvo en la pista y ella miró a Darien, que estaba muy serio. Debía de saber que estaba mirándolo, pero se negaba a devolverle la mirada.

Y Serena se preguntó cómo iba a contarle que tenía un hijo, si ni siquiera quería mirarla.

¿Tanto la odiaba?

¿Cuánto más podría hacerlo cuando se enterase de la verdad?

Los motores chirriaron, preparándose para el despegue. Serena se sentía igual, nerviosa por su presencia, por tener que encontrar las palabras para contárselo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su espalda se aplastase contra el asiento con la aceleración del jet, obligándose a relajarse mientras se elevaba en el cielo.

En realidad, no tenía prisa. Tenían cuatro horas de vuelo y dos más de viaje en coche hasta su casa, que estaba en la zona norte de la Toscana. ¿Por qué decírselo tan pronto y romper el frágil aunque tenso alto al fuego que parecía existir entre ambos? Sabía que Darien no seguiría en silencio cuando lo supiera. Se pondría furioso. Tal vez con motivo. Por eso, ¿por qué precipitar aquella situación?

No, tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con él.

Ya lo haría. Después.

Llevaban una hora de vuelo cuando les dieron la noticia de tormenta. Una hora de interminable y horrible silencio y de tensión cuando el copiloto apareció al lado de la azafata.

–Rodéenla –sugirió Darien nada más enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Estaba tan impaciente por que aquel viaje terminase que no podía tolerar ningún retraso, fuese cual fuese el motivo.

–No es posible –le explicó el copiloto–. La tormenta está justo delante de nosotros. Intentar rodearla sería peligroso. Las autoridades aéreas están ordenando a todo el mundo salir de la zona.

–¿Y qué significa eso? –preguntó Serena–. ¿No podemos llegar a Pisa?

–Todavía no. Vamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto más cercano. No tardaremos en descender. Estén preparados porque puede ser un descenso brusco. Lo mejor será que se abrochen el cinturón.

A Darien no solía costarle trabajo estar sentado. Podía estar sentado horas cuando estaba de suerte en un casino, pero en esos momentos no aguantaba más.

Se levantó de su asiento en cuanto la azafata y el copiloto se marcharon. Por si no era suficiente tener que estar seis horas con ella, iba a verse obligado a estar todavía más. Se pasó una mano tensa por el pelo. Allí estaba Serena, sentada con las piernas debajo de su cuerpo y esos ojos, esos malditos ojos, que eran como una invitación al pecado.

–El copiloto ha dicho que nos abrochásemos el cinturón.

Darien intentó hacer como si no la hubiese oído. Y se dio cuenta de que aquel era el problema de los aviones, que no había espacio suficiente para pasearse y distanciarse de lo que a uno le molestaba, y en esos momentos necesitaba pasear y alejarse de la mujer que lo molestaba.

Además, cualquier turbulencia que pudiese haber no tenía comparación con cómo se sentía él por dentro. Se giró y anduvo en dirección contraria a ella, llegando al otro extremo de la cabina en doce inútiles pasos, pero no se le alivió la tensión que tenía en el estómago.

De repente, entendió cómo se sentía un león enjaulado.

–El copiloto ha dicho...

–Ya sé lo que ha dicho –le espetó.

–Ah, vale. Pensé que a lo mejor te habías vuelto sordo. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que lo que ocurre es que tienes problemas de comprensión.

–Sí que tengo un problema, sí, pero eres tú.

Ella lo miró con fingida inocencia.

–¿He hecho algo malo?

Entonces, las turbulencias que había en su interior explotaron. Se giró y fue a agarrar los brazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada y puso su rostro donde había estado el de ella solo unos segundos antes. Se sintió satisfecho al verla apretarse contra el respaldo todo lo que pudo. Le gustó haberla sorprendido. Y, aunque fuese extraño, le gustó saber que no era tan ajena a su presencia como pretendía demostrar.

–¿A qué crees que estás jugando?

A solo unos centímetros de sus ojos, los de ella, de color cielo, se abrieron tanto que habría podido perderse en ellos. Darien los miró, sabiendo cuál era el peligro, vio como Serena intentaba buscar una respuesta. Ya se había perdido en esos ojos una vez, se había perdido en sus promesas y en su persuasión, pero no volvería a ocurrir, por muchos placeres que le prometiesen.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Él sacudió la cabeza, no la creía.

–Entonces, te lo tendré que explicar. Te estoy hablando de que estamos aquí encerrados, tú y yo. Le dije claramente a Malaquite que no quería hacerlo. Le aseguré que tú no accederías. Y aquí estamos, juntos. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? Lo único que se me ocurre es que tú hayas accedido. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuál es el motivo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ella intentó tragar saliva sin que se le notase lo nerviosa que estaba, pero Darien se dio cuenta. Estaba acostumbrado a estudiar la expresión facial y el lenguaje corporal de sus oponentes, ya que eso le ayudaba a ganar muchas partidas de póquer. Sabía que Serena le estaba ocultando algo. ¿Pensaría que podían darse otra oportunidad? ¿Lo pensaba porque lo había visto con Malaquite y los demás en el campamento de Rubeus?

Serena lo miró con inocencia.

–¿De verdad piensas que a mí me gusta estar aquí encerrada contigo y con tu mal humor?

Aquello no era una respuesta, y Darien se lo habría dicho si no se hubiese distraído con un mechón de pelo que, de repente, colgaba al lado de sus ojos.

–Supongo que alguien tuvo que acceder –comentó, levantando una mano–. Y no fui yo.

Serena se sobresaltó al ver que sus dedos se acercaban a ella y contuvo la respiración mientras le apartaba el pelo del rostro. A Darien le sorprendió notar como temblaba al tocarla y se sintió todavía peor al darse cuenta de que él también sentía un cosquilleo en la piel.

Se apartó bruscamente de ella y le dio la espalda para frotarse las manos y deshacerse de aquella sensación.

–¿No crees que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo haciendo de niñera para una princesa mimada?

–En eso estoy de acuerdo –respondió Serena–. Estoy segura de que hay algún casino esperando a que el famoso Jeque de la Ruleta lo desplume. No sé cómo has podido no ir por estar aquí.

Él se quedó inmóvil. No necesitaba que le recordasen por qué en esos momentos no estaba en un casino. Se giró muy despacio hacia ella.

–Ten cuidado, princesa.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

–Es la segunda vez que me llamas princesa. ¿Se te ha olvidado mi nombre? ¿O no eres capaz de pronunciarlo?

–¿Se te ha olvidado a ti que te dije que no quería volver a verte?

–Tal vez deberías haberlo recordado tú también antes de plantarte fuera de mi tienda aquella noche.

–¿De eso se trata? ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Es que querías darme las gracias?

–¿Darte las gracias? ¿Por qué?

–Por haberte rescatado de Rubeus.

–No te engañes a ti mismo, Darien. No estabas allí por mí, solo querías pasar un buen rato con tus amigotes. Así que no esperes que me arrodille ante ti y te dé las gracias.

Darien la recordó de repente de rodillas y la mente se le quedó en blanco. No se había arrodillado para darle las gracias, sino para darle placer. Para devorarlo. De hecho, si recordaba bien, había sido él quien le había dado las gracias...

Sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente, a pesar de saber que las echaría de menos durante sus noches en vela, pero esa pequeña concesión no significaba que le gustase recordarlas en momentos como aquel.

–De todas maneras, no quiero que me des las gracias. Lo que hice aquella noche fue por lealtad a Malaquite y a mis hermanos. Era mi deber, ni más ni menos.

–Qué nobleza la tuya.

–Llámalo como quieras, pero no pienses que he cambiado de opinión acerca de lo que te dije. Lo nuestro se acabó. No te engañes.

–¿Y crees que necesitas recordármelo? Me acuerdo muy bien de lo que me dijiste. Y sé que lo pensabas y lo sigues pensando. Y, por cierto, eres tú el que se engaña si piensas que estoy tan loca como para querer que cambies de opinión. Después de lo que me dijiste y de cómo me trataste, no volvería contigo ni aunque fueses el último hombre de la Tierra.

Él volvió a su asiento.

–En ese caso, estamos de acuerdo. Estamos aquí por obligación. Una obligación de lo más desagradable.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él se abrochaba el cinturón.

–Por fin has dicho algo coherente.

Que le diese la razón no provocó en Darien ninguna satisfacción. Su humor era un reflejo del oscuro cielo mientras el avión descendía entre las nubes. La helada lluvia golpeaba los cristales y el fuerte viento zarandeaba las alas, y él tenía la sensación de que, hiciese el tiempo que hiciese, las cosas no iban a mejorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El avión aterrizó en algún lugar de la Costa Oeste de Turquía, en un pequeño aeropuerto situado cerca del mar. El cielo estaba muy oscuro a pesar de que solo era media tarde y al salir del avión se encontraron con un fuerte viento que les tiraba de la ropa e impedía que hablasen. Había un coche esperándolos y no tuvieron que pasar por ningún control y, antes de que se diesen cuenta, ya estaban saliendo del aeropuerto.

Serena se apartó el pelo alborotado por el viento de la cara y miró hacia atrás.

–¿No deberíamos quedarnos en el avión? –preguntó, preocupada–. Para poder despegar en cuanto el tiempo mejore.

Tal vez había sido la lluvia lo que la había hecho cambiar de comportamiento y la había dejado con una actitud más dulce, casi vulnerable. Daba igual. Con su largo pelo rubio despeinado alrededor de la cara parecía más joven. Más débil. Tenía casi el mismo aspecto que cuando se despertaba por las mañanas después de haber pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor. Solo le faltaba la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos antes de acercarse a él para pedirle más.

–¿No has oído lo último que ha dicho el piloto, princesa? –le preguntó Darien, apartando sus pensamientos de aquellos días y noches ya pasados.

Por eso no había querido volver a verla. Porque había sabido que le haría recordar todas las cosas que no volvería a tener.

–Todos los aeropuertos de Europa están cerrados –añadió–. No vamos a poder volar esta noche.

–Pero... les prometí a mis hijos que llegaría a casa esta noche.

Darien apartó la mirada. No iba a dejarse engañar por aquella repentina preocupación materna por sus hijos. Era la primera vez que los mencionaba y, si tanto significaban para ella, ¿por qué los había dejado en casa? Tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido con Rubeus, pero Serena no había sabido que ocurriría. Y tal vez los niños también debían haber asistido a la boda de su tía y a la coronación de Malaquite.

–Saldremos en cuanto amanezca –le dijo–. No tardarás en estar en casa.

Aunque a él se le fuese a hacer eterno.

Serena guardó silencio mientras pasaban por una pequeña ciudad que parecía abandonada. Sus habitantes debían de haber huido de la tormenta y todas las persianas estaban bajadas.

–¿Y adónde vamos ahora? ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos en el avión?

–La tripulación va a quedarse en él. Al fin y al cabo, es propiedad de Al-Jirad y tienen que quedarse allí.

–¿Y nosotros?

–Vamos a un pequeño hotel que hay en la costa. Un hotel muy lujoso. Estarás más cómoda allí.

–¿Y tú?

–Mi comodidad no importa.

Tal vez fuese un hotel cómodo, pero ni siquiera allí era fácil estar a gusto. Todo era muy lujoso, pero era imposible dormir. Incluso después de que lo peor de la tormenta hubiese pasado, los rayos seguían iluminando el cielo y la atmósfera estaba muy cargada. Serena miró hacia las puertas que daban a la terraza, desde la que se veía el mar.

Nada más llegar se había encerrado en su habitación, deseando desesperadamente distanciarse de Darien. Este había estado insoportable en el avión. Primero se había mostrado dolido y resentido, y después agresivo, al enterarse de que no iban a poder llegar a su destino, como si la culpa fuese de ella.

Tal vez sí. Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella quien había accedido a que la acompañase a casa, pero no era por lo que Darien pensaba.

¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante como para pensar que quería volver con él después de todo lo que le había dicho?

¿Es que pensaba que no tenía orgullo?

Era un hombre insoportable.

Por eso, nada más llegar al hotel, Serena se había refugiado en su habitación y había llamado a Luna para explicarle que no iba a poder llegar a casa esa noche. También había hablado con sus hijos y les había dicho que pronto estaría con ellos para darles besos, abrazos y hacerles cosquillas.

Le había parecido buena idea encerrarse en su habitación mientras pasaba la tormenta, pero no había sido capaz de dormir. Todavía no entendía aquella guerra de emociones que tenía dentro.

Porque lo odiaba, ¿no? Lo odiaba por haberla sacado de su vida tan pronto, como si nunca le hubiese importado lo más mínimo. Y, aun así, todavía lo veía y se le removía algo por dentro, todavía se excitaba al tenerlo cerca.

¿En qué clase de mujer la convertía eso?

¿Estaba loca? ¿O desesperada? ¿Volvía a ser la princesa que solo quería pasárselo bien, fuese con quien fuese?

Tenía mucho calor. Era como si el colchón estuviese acumulando todo el calor de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se cociese lentamente en él. Se incorporó y una gota de sudor le corrió por el cuello.

Y ella que había querido buscar refugio. Solo había cambiado una prisión por otra. Y en un par de horas volvería a estar en el avión, con él, y la tortura continuaría.

Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación y ella volvió a mirar hacia las puertas de la terraza. Ya no hacía tanto viento, así que tal vez podía abrirlas. Y tal vez hiciese más fresco fuera. A lo mejor el viento calmaba el calor de su piel y le enfriaba un poco las sábanas mientras estaba fuera de la cama.

Salió de ella y buscó su bata, pero se acordó de que estaba en el fondo de alguna maleta, ya que había hecho mucho calor y no la había necesitado. Luego pensó en ponerse el albornoz del hotel, pero como tenía tanto calor...

Dudó solo un instante. En realidad, no lo necesitaba. Eran las tres de la mañana y solo iba a salir a la terraza. No estaría mucho tiempo fuera y quería sentir el aire fresco y la lluvia sobre su piel.

El viento había amainado, pero aun así tuvo que sujetar la puerta para que no se golpease. La cerró tras ella, sabiendo que el golpe no se oiría por encima del rugido de las olas del mar. El viento la despeinó y golpeó su camisón largo, apretándoselo contra las piernas.

Serena se estremeció, no de frío, sino de la deliciosa caricia del viento sobre su piel, y se acercó a la barandilla que daba al mar.

Ya se sentía mejor. Vio brillar la costa con la espuma del mar y aspiró su humedad y su olor a sal.

Una ola salvaje golpeó las rocas que había debajo y la salpicó.

Ella dio un grito ahogado y notó como su cuerpo cobraba vida. Abrió los brazos y se rio. Se sentía libre, lo que siempre había querido ser.

Como había sido en el pasado, antes de que Darien le hubiese robado el corazón.

Darien la observó desde la puerta de su habitación, donde llevaba más de una hora, viendo cómo amainaba la tormenta. Al principio, no la había oído, ya que el viento y el sonido del mar seguían siendo fuertes, pero de repente había notado moverse algo y había visto a una mujer con un camisón largo, blanco. No una mujer cualquiera. Serena. Un fantasma de su pasado que se paseaba por la terraza con los brazos desnudos, descalza y con el pelo suelto.

La observó y se excitó al ver que el viento apretaba el camisón contra su cuerpo, marcando sus pechos generosos y la suave curva de su vientre, haciéndole recordar todos aquellos lugares que todavía conocía tan bien como si la estuviese viendo desnuda.

Y se excitó todavía más mientras se preguntaba si seguiría sin ponerse ropa interior debajo del camisón.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse puesto un camisón blanco?, se preguntó a sí mismo, molesto. Tan inocente y virginal.

¿A quién pretendía engañar?

No tenía nada de virgen. Era una bruja. Una mujer hambrienta e insaciable en la cama, que se movía con la gracia de una bailarina. Darien supo que debía marcharse mientras pudiese, antes de sentirse tentado a hacer algo que después podría lamentar.

Pero no fue capaz de hacer que sus pies se moviesen. No pudo girarse. Se quedó y la observó mientras la humedad de una ola que había roto debajo de la terraza la mojaba y hacía que su camisón se volviese transparente. Y entonces supo que no tenía elección.

Tenía que acercarse a ella.

Tenía el camisón y el pelo mojados y pensó que era una locura, estar allí fuera en vez de en la cama, intentando dormir.

Pero en esos momentos se sentía más viva que en muchos meses. Más despierta. Más liberada.

Se giró y se levantó el pelo para que la humedad de otra ola le humedeciese la nuca, y cuando un relámpago iluminó la terraza se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

–Darien –dijo, bajando los brazos y retrocediendo hacia el agua del mar.

Su cuerpo se puso inmediatamente alerta, se le endurecieron los pechos contra la tela mojada y sintió humedad entre las piernas.

Podría haber intentado huir, pero la expresión de Darien hizo que se quedase inmóvil. Por su expresión, parecía haber luchado contra todos sus demonios internos y haber perdido. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y la miraban como hipnotizados.

Serena tragó saliva, que le supo a sal del mar, ¿o era a la piel de Darien? Porque, incluso allí, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, llamándola como en el pasado, prometiéndole todos los placeres de entonces y todavía más.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Tú tampoco puedes dormir –dijo él, sin responder a su pregunta.

–Tenía calor.

Él recorrió lentamente todo su cuerpo con la mirada, haciéndola sentir todavía más calor a pesar de estar mojada. Serena se fijó en que la camisa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que tenía los pezones oscuros endurecidos, y fue consciente de cómo debía de estar viéndola él... como si estuviera desnuda. Se abrazó por el torso en un inútil intento por cubrirse.

Aunque nunca había tenido motivos para mostrar pudor ante Darien. Tal vez tampoco los tuviese en esos momentos. Ya la había visto desnuda, pero en esos momentos era diferente. Era madre, y la maternidad había dejado sus inevitables huellas en su cuerpo. ¿Se daría cuenta Darien? ¿Le importaría? A él no tenía por qué importarle y ella no tenía por qué hacerse la pregunta, pero aun así...

Entonces la miró a los ojos y le dijo sin más:

–Yo también tengo... calor.

Y Serena supo que no estaba hablando del tiempo.

Darien se acercó un paso más, luego otro, hasta que Serena tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Deberías marcharte –le advirtió él.

–Debería –admitió ella, porque era cierto, y porque quedarse allí sería una temeridad.

Lo último que necesitaba era estar atrapada en una terraza con un hombre al que siempre había deseado, a pesar de haber intentado odiarlo. A pesar de saber que debía odiarlo.

Pero sus pies no se movieron, ni siquiera cuando el viento la empujó por la espalda, pegándole el camisón mojado a las piernas, alentándola a salir de allí mientras pudiese.

–Deberías marcharte –repitió Darien con voz profunda–. Aunque...

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

–¿Aunque qué?

–Aunque no quiera que lo hagas.

Serena tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, una parte de ella quería estar ya fuera de allí, para no haberlo oído decir aquellas palabras. La otra, la más lasciva, se alegraba de haberlas oído.

–Te deseo –le dijo Darien.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio subir las manos para tomar su rostro.

De repente, ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo, aunque supiese que debía hacerlo.

Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que había tanto deseo en sus ojos que no pudo moverse, porque hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la miraba así y esa persona había sido Darien. Nadie la había mirado nunca como él.

Pero eso había sido antes...

–Esto es un error –le dijo.

Él le acarició el rostro y a Serena se le olvidó respirar.

–¿Tú crees que esto es un error?

Ella suspiró y pensó que tal vez en esos momentos no se lo pareciese, pero al día siguiente, o a la semana o al mes siguiente, se daría cuenta de que era un gran error.

Y cuando Darien la agarró por el cuello para acercarla a su boca, se dijo que había errores que no se podían evitar.

El viento la empujó por la espalda y ella dejó que la acercase a Darien hasta tocarle los labios y suspirar en su boca con aquel maravilloso primer contacto.

Era como llegar a casa, pero mejor, porque era una casa a la que había pensado que no volvería nunca. Una casa que había creído haber perdido para siempre.

–Darien –susurró sobre sus labios, reconociendo su sabor, su olor y su textura.

Por un segundo, aquel beso fue suficiente, pero solo por un segundo. Hasta que él gimió y la apretó contra su cuerpo, abriendo su boca a la de ella y profundizando el beso.

Serena se dejó llevar y apoyó las manos en su duro pecho, clavándole los dedos en la carne como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real, de que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Y sus dedos le aseguraron que era real, deliciosamente real.

Y que estaba ardiendo.

Su respiración, su boca, sus labios besándole el cuello, todo estaba ardiendo, pero cuando le acarició un pecho fue ella la que sintió que iba a explotar con sus caricias.

Entonces Darien bajó la boca a su pecho, le chupó el pezón a través del delgado camisón y Serena pensó que nunca se había sentido tan bien.

El mar volvió a salpicarlos. Las nubes se separaron para dejar paso a la luna y ella se aferró a su cuello para no caerse.

Pero cuando las manos de Darien bajaron por su espalda y la agarraron por el trasero, con los dedos peligrosamente cerca del vértice de sus muslos, supo que no podría aguantar mucho más.

–¡Darien! –le gritó, pero él ya sabía lo que quería.

Siempre había sido capaz de adivinar sus deseos y necesidades instintivamente.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un apasionado beso que la dejó aturdida. Luego se apartó de ella con la respiración entrecortada y le dijo:

–Una noche. Solo te pido una noche.

Serena entendió lo que quería decirle. Que no había cambiado de opinión, que no quería tener una relación estable con ella y que jamás querría su amor, pero le estaba ofreciendo aquella noche. O, al menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

¿Podía aceptarlo?

Si hubiese sido más dura, si se hubiese parecido más a su hermana pequeña, Mina, le habría dicho dónde podía meterse aquella noche, pero no era tan fuerte.

Podía pasar la noche con él y sacrificar sus principios y su orgullo, o podía quedarse sin nada. Pero sus principios y su orgullo jamás la harían sentirse como se sentía solo con una mirada o una caricia de Darien, que eran capaces de llevarla al paraíso. ¿Y qué eran los principios y el orgullo en comparación con el paraíso?

Una breve noche en el paraíso. Unas horas antes de tener que levantarse y volver al aeropuerto, para continuar con su viaje.

¿Merecía la pena?

Por supuesto que sí.

Y al día siguiente le contaría lo de su hijo y ya no le importaría que no quisiese volver a verla jamás, porque tendría aquella noche para recordar.

Lo miró a los ojos y vio impaciencia en ellos.

–Solo una noche –accedió, y notó que la tomaba en brazos como si no pesase nada.

Darien la llevó a su habitación, que estaba al otro lado de la terraza, y la tumbó con cuidado en una cama tan deshecha como la que ella había dejado vacía. A Serena le alegró pensar que había sido la responsable de parte del calor que había impedido dormir a Darien.

De pie al lado de la cama, sin apartar la vista de ella, Darien empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y la tiró al suelo, y su piel húmeda y dorada brilló bajo la luz de la luna. Serena contuvo la respiración mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se quedaba desnudo y excitado delante de ella.

A Serena se le secó la boca al verlo arrodillarse a su lado y sintió calor y humedad entre las piernas.

–Eres increíble –le dijo.

Era una obviedad. Siempre le había parecido un hombre increíble, con o sin ropa, pero todavía más así, con su masculinidad en su mayor apogeo.

Darien llevó una mano al camisón y sonrió. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

–Y tú... –empezó– llevas demasiada ropa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Así fue como comenzó, con las manos de Darien acariciándole las pantorrillas, apartándole el camisón mojado de las piernas mientras le besaba los tobillos, las corvas de las rodillas y el interior de los muslos.

Y justo cuando Serena pensaba que no podía más, él se incorporó y le subió la tela más arriba de las caderas, acariciándole la cintura y los pechos al quitarle el camisón por la cabeza antes de besarla en los ojos, en la nariz y en la boca, en los hombros, en los pechos y en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Con cada delicada caricia de sus dedos, con cada beso de su boca, Serena fue sintiéndose cada vez más ardiente, hasta que se le escapó una lágrima de cada ojo.

Fue un momento conmovedor y agridulce. Porque Serena había soñado muchas veces con una noche así. Había soñado con que Darien volvía, admitía que había cometido un error y le pedía perdón. Y ella lo perdonaba.

Había soñado con una noche mágica en la que él volvería y le diría que lo sentía y que la quería. Y ella tomaría su mano, la colocaría en su vientre y le diría que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, creado en un acto de amor.

Hasta que al final se había dado cuenta de que no iba a volver, de que no iba a buscarla. De que todo se había terminado.

Y, no obstante, a pesar de que sabía que en el fondo no iba a cambiar nada, esa noche estaba allí con ella. Y aunque las cosas no fuesen como ella había esperado, aunque jamás fuese a ser suficiente, al menos era algo.

–Tú sí que eres preciosa.

Serena oyó aquello y abrió los ojos húmedos. Lo vio arrodillarse de nuevo y mirarla con lo que parecía ser adoración. Aun así, ella esperó, casi sin respirar, preguntándose si Darien se daría cuenta de cómo había cambiado su cuerpo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, de los cambios producidos por la maternidad, por haber tenido su hijo.

–Por favor, hazme el amor, Darien.

Él la sorprendió tomándole la mano y girándosela para darle un beso en la palma.

–Te voy a hacer el amor, pero antes...

Le soltó la mano y le acarició el interior de las piernas, separándoselas para hundir la cabeza entre ellas.

Serena dio un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, pero tenían muy poco tiempo para estar juntos y se había imaginado que Darien querría disfrutar de ella lo máximo posible. No había esperado que quisiese empezar dándole placer. Además, por mucho que hubiese echado de menos las caricias de sus expertos labios, lo que más deseaba era tenerlo dentro.

–Darien –le gritó, mientras él le separaba más los muslos–. Por favor.

Pero sus plegarias tuvieron como respuesta una húmeda caricia de su lengua.

–Oh, Dios mío –gimió, arqueando la espalda mientras él seguía acariciándola con la boca–. ¡Por favor!

Pero ya estaba perdida y ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

Pero él sí que lo sabía. Cuando estaba llegando al culmen del placer, Darien empezó a acariciarla también con los dedos, sacándolos y metiéndolos hasta hacerla llegar al clímax.

Y así fue como terminó, explotando por dentro, después de años de contención.

Mientras se estremecía y sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, pensó que Darien siempre había sido el mejor. Eso no había cambiado.

La besó cuando empezaba a calmarse. Sabía a ella, a sexo, a deseo y a ansia, y fue eso lo que alimentó en ella, que deseó tenerlo dentro más que nunca.

–Qué sexy estás –comentó Darien–. ¿Sabes cuánto te deseo?

Serena le sonrió y pensó un instante, antes de cerrar los ojos, en la protección, pero él ya estaba alargando el brazo para buscar algo en su cartera, que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, un paquete que abrió con impaciencia con los dientes.

–Menos mal que uno de los dos es responsable.

Ella parpadeó. Su mente se aclaró de repente.

–¿Qué has dicho? –le preguntó, sin saber si había oído bien, sin saber si había entendido lo que le había querido decir.

Darien se puso el preservativo.

–He dicho... –contestó, volviendo a cernirse sobre ella, mordisqueándole un pezón y colocándose entre sus piernas– que es una suerte que uno de los dos sea capaz de pensar con claridad.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, la magia que le producía su boca se vio anulada por el contenido negativo de sus palabras.

–Piensas que soy una irresponsable.

–No he dicho eso –dijo él, antes de acariciarle el otro pecho con la boca.

–Por supuesto que sí –insistió ella, moviendo las caderas para evitar que la penetrase–. Eso es lo que has querido decir, que tú eres responsable porque has pensado en la protección. Has dicho que tengo suerte de que tú hayas pensado en eso.

–¡Da igual!

–No da igual.

–Serena, olvídalo. No he querido decir nada.

–¡Pero lo has hecho! Piensas que soy una irresponsable, ¿verdad? Solo porque has mencionado lo de la protección antes que yo. Das por hecho que no iba a pedirte que te pusieras un preservativo.

–Venga, Serena, no eres precisamente la abanderada del sexo seguro.

–Y tú, sí, ¿no?

–No soy yo quien tiene dos hijos ilegítimos. Me he imaginado que no querrías un tercero.

Serena notó que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza al oír semejante injusticia.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –le gritó, retorciéndose debajo de él y empujándolo con las manos, golpeándolo con los puños para que la dejase salir–. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mis hijos y a decir que soy una irresponsable? ¡Déjame!

–¡Escúchame! –exclamó él, agarrándole una muñeca antes de que le diese un puñetazo en el hombro–. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Muy sencillo. Lo que me pasa eres tú. Te dije que esto iba a ser un error. Lo sabía. Solo siento no haberme dado cuenta de lo enorme que era el error hasta ahora mismo.

–Por eso no te preocupes –le aseguró Darien entre dientes, quitándose de encima de ella para dejarla bajar de la cama y recoger el camisón–, porque no volverá a ocurrir.

Serena se puso el camisón por la cabeza, sin importarle que estuviese del revés, y fue hacia la puerta.

–Por supuesto que no.

Si hasta entonces el vuelo había sido insoportable, el trayecto hasta Pisa no pudo ser más tortuoso. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que hasta la tripulación se dio cuenta y los dejó el mayor tiempo posible solos en la cabina. Y la falta de distracciones no fue de ninguna ayuda. Serena volvió a dejar su libro con frustración mientras se preguntaba si el vuelo no iba a terminar nunca. Intentó leer el mismo párrafo al menos una docena de veces, pero no consiguió concentrarse.

No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había podido volver a caer bajo el hechizo de Darien la noche anterior. Odiaba que él hubiese conseguido que dejase de pensar con tanta facilidad como le había quitado el camisón.

Y cuando recordaba cómo había llegado al orgasmo en su cama, quería hacerse un ovillo y morirse. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarse en un espejo después de aquello? Solo sabía una cosa. Que a él no podría volverlo a mirar.

Sabía que estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo, lo oía cambiar de postura en su asiento, murmurar y gruñir entre dientes de vez en cuando. Sabía que estaba muy enfadado, hasta olía a resentimiento, pero se negaba a mirarlo. No podía mirarlo después de lo que había permitido que le hiciese.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sus músculos todavía recordaban lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Apretó los muslos para intentar terminar con una espera inútil, pero no lo consiguió. Tal vez Darien tuviese razón. Tal vez fuese una irresponsable, pero no como él se imaginaba.

Cómo no, su llegada a Pisa se retrasó, el aeropuerto estaba colapsado después de la tormenta del día anterior, la pista llena de vuelos chárter y de autobuses repletos de pasajeros.

Así que, cuando quisieron aterrizar, no podía estar más nerviosa y ya le daba igual que fuese el padre de su hijo o que hubiese prometido que se lo iba a contar. Solo quería deshacerse de él.

–Puedo ir sola desde aquí –le dijo sin mirarlo, mientras le metían el equipaje en el maletero de un coche que la estaba esperando en la puerta del aeropuerto–. Tengo conductor. Ya puedes marcharte.

–De eso nada, princesa –le contestó él.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada por fin. Era la primera vez que lo miraba después de haber salido de su habitación esa madrugada, y Darien sabía que la había molestado llamándola por su título. Qué pena. Cuanto menos personal fuese su relación, mejor para ambos.

–Tengo que llevarte sana y salva hasta casa.

–No le contaré a nadie que no lo has hecho.

–Eso no lo decides tú –le replicó él, metiendo su bolsa de viaje en el maletero del coche antes de hacerle un gesto al conductor para que lo cerrase–. Ni yo tampoco. He hecho un trato con Malaquite y tengo que cumplirlo.

–No es necesario...

Darien le abrió la puerta.

–Entra.

–Pero no quiero que...

Él se inclinó y le dijo al oído.

–¿Y crees que yo quiero estar contigo? ¿Crees que quiero estar aquí? Pero ahora da igual lo que piense de ti. No es un asunto personal. Es mi deber, princesa, ni más ni menos. He dicho que te acompañaría y voy a hacerlo.

Darien se apartó y ella se quedó inmóvil junto a la puerta, como si estuviese a punto de explotar, con los ojos irradiando calor y la mandíbula apretada.

–Cuando quieras, princesa. Sé que tienes mucha prisa por reunirte con tus preciosos hijos.

Por no mencionar la prisa que tenía él por perderla de vista.

Serena entrecerró los ojos y una sombra de maldad cruzó por su rostro.

–Tienes razón, solo hacemos esto por obligación –le contestó–. Por un momento, se me había olvidado, pero no me digas después que no te lo advertí.

Él no se molestó en preguntarle qué quería decir. No quería saberlo. Cerró la puerta tras ella y fue a decirle al conductor que tenía el día libre antes de sentarse detrás del volante. No iba a sentarse en la parte trasera con ella. Al menos, conducir por las frenéticas autovías de Italia le daría algo relativamente sensato en lo que pensar.

Era mejor que pensar en ella.

Empezó a conducir hacia el norte, en dirección a Génova y tomó la salida que llevaba a la región montañosa de la Toscana en la que vivía Serena mientras ella seguía enfadada en el asiento de atrás. Aquella mujer no tenía nada que ver con la que había estado en su cama la noche anterior.

Darien seguía sin entender qué había pasado. Qué le había pasado a Serena. ¿Había querido vengarse de él?

¿Seguía tan resentida que todavía quería hacerle pagar que la hubiese sacado de su vida?

¿Qué otra razón podía haber para que se hubiese puesto así solo unos segundos antes de que la penetrase? No podía sentirse ofendida por qué pensase de ella que era una irresponsable. Si todos los medios de comunicación del mundo la habían calificado como tal en alguna ocasión, y con motivo. No podía considerarlo un insulto. Al fin y al cabo, tenía dos hijos ilegítimos.

El tráfico era denso en la autovía, pero el potente coche pronto recorrió los kilómetros que atravesaban el valle y llegó a una carretera más estrecha que llevaba a la zona montañosa en la que vivía Serena. Descubrir aquello le había causado sorpresa. Se la había imaginado viviendo cerca de una ciudad, donde pudiese salir de fiesta por las noches y pasar el día durmiendo. Pero tenía hijos. Tal vez los dejaba con una niñera mientras salía. Tal vez era lo suficientemente responsable como para hacer eso. Ya sería algo.

Tuvo que aminorar considerablemente la velocidad al dejar la autovía, ya que la carretera tenía muchas curvas y de vez en cuando había tractores en las carreteras. Darien pensó que era un lugar muy incómodo para vivir, aunque tal vez Serena no estuviese mucho allí.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y la vio apoyada en el asiento, con los ojos ocultos detrás de las gafas de sol, pero tenía la mandíbula tensa.

Estaba cansada. ¿Y quién no, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior?

No sintió pena por ella. Ninguna. Al menos, ella había disfrutado. No como él, que se había quedado con las ganas hasta el amanecer.

Había estado a punto de volver al lugar en el que había soñado estar desde que la había visto aparecer como una hechicera en la terraza, cubierta por una capa transparente de seda...

–¿No me has oído? –le preguntó ella–. Tienes que girar a la izquierda aquí.

Darien tuvo que dar un volantazo.

–¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó, al ver que la carretera se estrechaba todavía más.

–Un par de kilómetros. No mucho.

Y él deseó llegar cuanto antes, para terminar con aquello.

El trayecto de autovía se le había hecho corto, pero aquel se le estaba haciendo interminable.

Las ruedas chirriaron en protesta al girar otra curva cerrada y virar bruscamente hacia el arcén para dejar pasar a un todoterreno que iba en dirección contraria.

Darien respiró hondo, aliviado por no haber chocado con el otro vehículo. Se preguntó cómo podía vivir Serena allí. Era difícil encontrar un lugar más alejado de todo, y eso no le pegaba a la Serena que él conocía, a la chica vividora que él conocía.

Aunque entendía que cualquiera que no estuviese enamorado de las fiestas quisiese vivir allí. Porque, según iban ascendiendo la montaña, las vistas iban siendo cada vez más impresionantes.

–Es justo la siguiente curva –le indicó ella por fin–. El camino de la izquierda.

Y Darien se llevó la siguiente sorpresa al tomar el camino de grava. No estaba seguro de qué había esperado encontrarse, pero aquello, no.

Una casa de piedra situada a un lado de la montaña, con ventanas por todas partes. Las buganvillas que ascendían por las paredes brillaban con sus flores de color granate ofreciendo un gran contraste con las paredes pintadas de amarillo.

Darien salió del coche y sintió el sol de la Toscana sobre sus hombros. Más suave que el sol del desierto incluso a esas horas de la tarde, que era cuando más fuerte daba. O tal vez hiciese más fresco debido a la altura.

Serena no esperó a que terminase de admirar las vistas y abrió la puerta. Tal vez estuviese tan impaciente como él por terminar con aquello.

–¿Aquí vives? –le preguntó Darien, sacando sus maletas del coche.

Ella intentó tomarlas, pero él se lo impidió.

–Esta es mi casa, sí –respondió, suspirando con resignación y dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras que había a un lado de la casa y que llevaban a una terraza. Desde allí las vistas eran todavía mejores. En el valle, entre los árboles, había un pequeño pueblo.

Darien oyó pasos y gritos.

–¡Mamá, mamá!

Antes de que se abriese una puerta y saliesen dos niños morenos, gritando y riendo.

–¡Mamá! –dijo el primero, un niño que chocó con fuerza contra las piernas de Serena, seguido por una niña que también se lanzó hacia su madre.

A Darien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Serena agacharse y abrazarlos con fuerza. ¿Esos eran sus hijos? Una cosa era conocer su existencia y, otra distinta, verlos.

Apartó la vista, deseando que la reunión terminase cuanto antes. No le gustaba el tema de las familias. No quería pensar en la de Serena, en los hombres con los que se habría acostado poco después de jurarle amor eterno a él.

–Por fin estás en casa –dijo alguien.

Darien se giró y vio a una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años limpiándose las manos en un delantal manchado de harina, mirándolo fijamente a él. Arqueó una ceja y luego se giró hacia Serena.

–La comida está casi lista. ¿Pongo otro plato más?

Serena besó a sus hijos y luego se incorporó y los tomó de la mano.

–Darien, esta es Luna, mi niñera, ama de llaves y salvavidas en general. Y estos –añadió, bajando la vista–, son mis hijos, Endimion y Hana. Darien me ha acompañado a casa para asegurarse de que llegaba bien –les explicó–. Decidle adiós, niños.

En esa ocasión, Darien no tuvo elección, tuvo que mirarlos. Los dos estaban en silencio. La niña, agarrada a las faldas de su madre con los ojos muy abiertos y el pulgar metido en la boca, tan tranquila.

Pero fue el niño el que lo inquietó. Lo estaba mirando con cautela, como desafiándolo con la mirada, queriendo proteger a su madre y preparado para demostrarlo. Sus ojos le resultaron asombrosamente familiares.

–No voy a quedarme... –dijo de repente, sintiéndose como un tonto al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía las maletas de Serena en las manos, como si fuese el botones.

Las dejó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, y retrocedió un paso.

–Deberías –le respondió Serena en tono forzado, como si en realidad no quisiese decir aquello–. Quédate a comer.

–No... –insistió él, mirando hacia donde estaba aparcado el coche.

–Deberías... –repitió ella tensamente.

No había amabilidad en la voz de Serena, sino más bien insistencia. Algo advirtió a Darien que debía salir corriendo de allí.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

La niñera y ama de llaves lo estaba observando. Serena estaba allí y, de pronto, su aspecto era frágil, como si fuese a salir volando en cualquier momento, aunque estaba anclada al suelo por los dos pequeños, la niña de ojos grandes y el niño que lo miraba con aquellos malditos ojos...

Darien se estremeció al darse cuenta.

Eran sus propios ojos.

Tuvo la sensación de que el aire fresco de la montaña se espesaba y le costó respirar.

–No –balbució–. No puede ser.

Y después solo fue consciente de que Luna se llevaba a los niños dentro de la casa y cerraba la puerta, dejando a Serena como una columna de sal, con sus bellas facciones completamente pálidas.

–Es cierto –admitió en un susurro–. Endimion es tu hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

No!

La palabra explotó en sus labios como si se tratase de un misil, deliberadamente mortífero y decisivo, antes de que Darien se diese la vuelta y fuese con paso decidido a la otra punta de la terraza para alejarse lo máximo posible de aquella casa, aunque jamás podría estar lo suficientemente lejos de aquella pesadilla.

–No. ¡No puede ser! –insistió.

–Lo siento –dijo Serena a sus espaldas–. Sé que es una sorpresa.

Él volvió a girarse.

–¿Una sorpresa? ¿Así lo llamas? ¿Qué te digan que tienes un hijo de, cuántos, dos años? ¿Te parece una sorpresa?

–Endimion cumplió tres años hace dos meses.

Darien no quería oír nada de aquello. Su cerebro buscó fechas y calculó meses. Tres años y dos meses, más otros nueve meses de embarazo, si aquello era cierto. La fecha se acercaba mucho a la de la última vez que habían estado juntos, pero el niño no podía ser suyo. Era imposible.

Pero ¿cómo explicar lo de sus ojos...?

Darien respiró hondo y se puso a caminar por el borde de la terraza, pasándose los dedos por el pelo, buscando respuestas, sin encontrarlas. Era imposible. Lo mismo que era imposible dar marcha atrás, no saber lo que acababa de averiguar y borrar aquellas palabras de su mente, aunque no hubiese otra cosa que desease más en el mundo.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? Hacía tres años que tenía un hijo y Serena no se había molestado en contárselo. ¿Por qué lo hacía en esos momentos? Salvo que...

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Serena? –le preguntó, mirándola–. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Dinero? ¿Es eso? ¿Necesitas dinero para mantener esta casa y tu nivel de vida y el verdadero padre del niño te lo ha negado y me quieres cargar a mí con un error que has cometido tú?

Ella cerró los puños.

–¡Endimion no es un error! ¡No te atrevas a llamar «error» a nuestro hijo!

Él señaló hacia la casa.

–El niño no es mío. No es posible.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Porque lo dice el gran e infalible Darien?

–¡Porque utilicé protección! Siempre la utilizo.

–Y los embarazos no planificados siempre les ocurren a las personas irresponsables, ¿no? ¿A las personas como yo? Desde luego, deberías oírte a ti mismo, Darien.

–¡Yo nunca he querido tener hijos!

–Yo tampoco lo tenía planeado, pero este niño llegó a pesar de lo que hicimos, a pesar de haber tomado precauciones. Son cosas que pasan a veces. A ver si así lo entiendes mejor: apostamos por la contracepción y perdimos. Y salió el número del bebé.

Él resopló. ¿Qué sabía Serena de juegos? ¿Qué sabía de ganar y perder? Nada, en comparación con él.

–Entonces, tienes un hijo. ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por encasquetármelo a mí? Tú, que fuiste de hombre en hombre en cuanto yo salí de tu vida.

Aquello le dolió a Serena, aunque en cierto modo hubiese sido cierto. Levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante.

–No lo entiendes, Darien. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de que sea tuyo? Sabes que es la verdad. Te has visto reflejado en su rostro en cuanto lo has mirado. Estoy segura. Lo he visto en tus ojos cuando lo has reconocido.

–Hay cierto parecido –admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros, desesperado por encontrar una explicación–, pero es solo una coincidencia. Nada más. No puedes estar segura de que sea mío.

–Claro que sí –le respondió ella–. Porque me enteré de que estaba embarazada el último día que estuvimos juntos, el día que tú decidiste sacarme de tu vida para siempre.

–¿Ya estabas embarazada entonces?

–Acababa de averiguarlo. Estaba nerviosa, asustada. Pero también emocionada. Y pensé... tuve la esperanza de que tú te emocionases también.

–Pero no me lo contaste.

–¡No merecía la pena! Me dijiste que no te interesaba mi amor y que saliese de tu vida para siempre. Ya me habías dicho en varias ocasiones que no querías tener hijos. ¿Para qué iba a contártelo, si ya era demasiado tarde?

Él bajó la cabeza y la hundió entre sus puños. Le costaba trabajo respirar después de lo que acababa de averiguar, y luego estaba el peso de los recuerdos del pasado, de un día que siempre había intentado borrar de su memoria.

–Entonces, todo esto es culpa mía, ¿no? No me contaste que teníamos un hijo y ahora es culpa mía.

Serena se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Se quedó allí mirándolo como si fuese ella la engañada, cuando el engañado era él.

Luego, suspiró.

–No. No se trata de encontrar un culpable. Solo estoy intentando explicarte por qué no te lo conté de manera que puedas entenderlo. No creo que ese día me hubieses dado las gracias si te hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada. Te oponías tan vehementemente a tener hijos que no podía contártelo. Además, no podía arriesgarme a que me dijeras lo que tenía que hacer...

A Darien le sorprendió que hubiese pensado aquello. ¿Había creído que él habría insistido en que abortase? ¿Era eso lo que quería decir?

Intentó recordar aquel día, un día que había ido empeorando poco a poco, primero, con la llegada del correo, un día maldito en el que, de repente, Serena había aparecido sonriendo, como un rayo de sol. En ese momento, había estado a punto de odiarla. Y entonces ella le había preguntado si querría formar algún día una familia y en ese momento se había venido abajo todo su mundo.

Él había creído conocerla. Había pensado que se entendían, que ambos vivían el presente.

Y había estado bien mientras había durado. Mejor que bien.

Pero, de pronto, Serena se había vuelto tan dependiente y codiciosa como las demás.

–¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos? –le había preguntado–. Te amo –había añadido.

Y ya sabía que estaba embarazada al decirle aquello.

Si se lo hubiese contado aquel día, ¿le habría pedido él que abortase? Lo cierto era que no lo sabía. Era algo en lo que nunca había pensado. Nunca le había preocupado el tema. Siempre había sabido que no quería tener hijos, pero ver a ese niño y pensar...

Se maldijo. En ocasiones, era mejor no pensar.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuentas ahora? –le preguntó, sintiendo náuseas por el engaño, las mentiras, el impacto de la noticia–. ¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora, casi cuatro años después?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y Darien intentó no fijarse en cómo se le movía el pelo alrededor del rostro. Odiaba cómo bailaban aquellos mechones y cómo captaban la luz del sol, como si nada de aquello importase. Odiaba estar fijándose en ello.

–No quería contártelo –admitió Serena–. Nunca. Prefería que no lo supieras. Y tú me habías dicho que no querías volver a verme, así que ¿por qué complicar las cosas dándote una noticia que no te iba a gustar? Eso era lo que pensaba, pero luego han pasado cosas que...

–¿Qué cosas?

–Que aparecieses con Malaquite y los demás en el campamento de Rubeus, para empezar. Me sorprendió verte allí, después de que me hubieses dicho que saliese de tu vida para siempre.

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

–Lo hice por Malaquite y Mina. Y lo habría hecho por cualquiera.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

–Gracias por ser tan claro, pero no te preocupes, que no albergaba falsas esperanzas en ese aspecto. Lo hiciste porque era tu deber para con tus hermanos del desierto. Y al verte me di cuenta de que también era mi deber contarte que tenías un hijo, por desagradable que fuese la situación para los dos. Tenías derecho a saberlo, quisieras un hijo o no, y quisiera yo contártelo o no. Era tu derecho, como padre, saber de su existencia. Si no, no habría accedido a subirme contigo en ese avión.

–Así que... ¿ese fue el motivo?

Ella hizo una pausa, estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa.

–¿De verdad pensabas que yo quería que fueses tú quien me acompañase a casa? Eras la última persona con la que quería estar y sabía que a ti te pasaba lo mismo, pero no tenía elección. ¿Cómo iba a contártelo si no?

Él tomó aire.

–Entonces, ¿Malaquite también está metido en esto? ¿Lo sabía todo el mundo menos yo?

–No. Que yo sepa, no está al corriente. Solo lo sabe Mina, y solo se lo conté porque fue a ella a la que se le ocurrió la idea de que me acompañases. Dio por hecho que, como nos conocíamos, seríamos los compañeros de viaje perfectos. Yo intenté quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Y, al final, tuve que contarle por qué no podía ser.

–Pero luego, accediste.

–Mina terminó de convencerme de lo que yo ya pensaba, que te lo tenía que contar.

Serena bajó la cabeza antes de continuar hablando.

–Pero cuando me subí a ese avión contigo, no fui capaz de encontrar las palabras para decírtelo. Estabas enfadado y yo, preocupada. Y era más fácil no decir nada. Era más fácil despedirme de ti en Pisa y no contarte nada. Era más fácil...

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

–Pero insististe en traerme hasta aquí –continuó, encogiéndose de hombros–. El caso es que ya está hecho. Y, en el fondo, tú me dabas igual.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que lo he hecho por Endimion. Lo he hecho por nuestro hijo.

Darien miró hacia la casa.

–¿De verdad piensas que a él le importa?

–Tal vez no le importe ahora, pero, algún día, lo hará. Algún día querrá saber más acerca de su padre, querrá saber qué clase de hombre es. Algún día tal vez quiera buscarte para entenderse a sí mismo y encontrar su lugar en este mundo. Y tienes que estar preparado si eso ocurre.

–¿Y eso era lo que querías al contármelo?

–¿Te parece poco, para un hombre que no quiere tener hijos? ¿Un hombre que no quería volver a ver a la madre de su hijo nunca más? Ahora ya lo sabes. Puedes contárselo a tu familia, o no, eso ya depende de ti.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y se encogió un poco de hombros.

–Si quieren conocerlo, o una fotografía o algo, ¿me lo dirás?

–Mi familia no te molestará –le aseguró Darien–. No te preocupes.

Suspiró y observó las impresionantes vistas.

–Bonito lugar –comentó.

Un lugar muy bonito para una mujer que se había pasado años de fiesta en fiesta, sin generar ingresos.

–¿Te lo compró tu padre? ¿Para los niños?

A ella pareció sorprenderle la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza.

–No, es de un buen amigo.

¿Un amigo? Darien se preguntó si sería del padre de la niña.

–Qué práctico.

–Supongo que sí.

Él dudó, se preguntó qué más tenían que decirse.

–Entonces, ¿esto es todo?

Ella lo miró, tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la mirada triste.

–Esto es todo.

Darien pensó que aquello sonaba a despedida, y le alegró poder marcharse.

–Tengo que irme. No voy a quedarme a comer.

–Claro, por supuesto –le contestó ella, como si no hubiese esperado otra cosa. Como si también quisiera que se marchase–. Gracias por traerme a casa. Perdona que no te acompañe hasta el coche, tengo que volver con mis hijos.

Y, dicho aquello, se giró y se alejó rápidamente.

Darien se quedó sentado en el coche, pensando que, en realidad, Serena no lo había echado de allí. Y lo único que tenía que hacer era arrancar el coche, meter primera, quitar el freno de mano y marcharse carretera abajo. Y podría empezar a olvidarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Eso era lo que había pretendido hacer cuando la había visto alejarse. Porque si ella podía marcharse tan tranquila después de lo sucedido, él también.

Pero no, no podía.

Porque en esa ocasión no estaría alejándose solo de ella. Sino también de él. Del chico. ¿Su hijo? Porque tenía que ser su hijo. Con mirarlo a los ojos sabía lo que le diría cualquier prueba de paternidad.

Que el niño era suyo.

Había visto sus ojos en él, lo mismo que los había visto en los ojos de su hermano recién nacido en brazos de su madre, unos ojos de bebé, llenos de inocencia. Y su padre le había dicho que su hermano era igual que él de pequeño, que tenía los mismos ojos azules.

Los mismos ojos que aquel niño.

Su hijo.

Pensó en su hermano. Recordó las celebraciones que se habían realizado con motivo de su nacimiento, pensó en todos los momentos que no había podido compartir con él porque la muerte se lo había llevado de su lado. Pensó en el amuleto que había encontrado en el paquete que le había dado el abogado, el amuleto que había colgado del cuello de su hermano cuando había muerto.

Y pensó en el niño que había dentro de la casa.

Nunca había querido tener hijos. No había querido formar una familia. No había querido volver a arriesgarse a perder algo tan importante.

Y, durante mucho tiempo, le había funcionado. No había perdido nada y, si lo había hecho, había sido solo dinero.

Pero en esos momentos tenía un hijo. Un hijo propio, que estaba dentro de aquella casa, una casa que debía de pertenecer al hombre con el que había estado Serena después de dejarlo a él, a juzgar por la edad de la niña. ¿Quería que su hijo se criase bajo aquel techo con el dinero de otro amante de su madre? Lo correcto sería que él contribuyese en todo lo que su hijo pudiese necesitar. Que él le diese una casa.

Tal vez no hubiese querido tener una familia, pero eso no significaba que hubiese abandonado los principios en los que se había criado.

Era un beduino de pura cepa.

Y la familia lo era todo para su gente.

Así que no podía marcharse de allí.

Era como si Serena le hubiese dado un hijo y se lo hubiese quitado un segundo después. Era como si contarle su existencia hubiese sido solo un trámite. Como si no pintase nada allí.

Y él no era así.

Era cierto que nunca había querido tener hijos.

Pero tenía un hijo. Endimion.

Y aunque eso significase que estaba inexorablemente unido a una mujer de la que no quería saber nada, no podía marcharse.

Serena cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, respiró hondo y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, intentando recuperar la compostura antes de sentarse a la mesa para comer con sus hijos. Porque si la veían así, querrían saber qué le pasaba y por qué estaba llorando.

Si se hubiese quedado un minuto más ahí afuera, se habría puesto a llorar delante de él. Cuando había pensado en la madre de Hana, había estado a punto de venirse abajo. Solo había conseguido controlarse al ver la expresión de Darien, que, a pesar de dársele muy bien el póquer, no había podido evitar que se le notase lo que estaba pensando.

Era evidente que pensaba que aquella casa pertenecía a un hombre, a su amante.

¿Qué habría pasado porque ella hubiese disfrutado de las atenciones de otro hombre durante aquellos años? Seguro que él no había permanecido casto, un hombre con tanto apetito sexual. Era imposible.

Lo que sí había conseguido Darien era que se alegrase de verlo marchar.

Porque era lo que necesitaba.

Ya había cumplido con su deber. Darien sabía la verdad y podía hacer lo que quisiera al respecto. Conociéndolo, volvería a desaparecer y fingiría que no sabía nada.

Serena volvió a parpadear y a limpiarse los ojos. Había llegado el momento de continuar con su vida.

De seguir adelante.

De dejar de tener la esperanza de una vez por todas de que Darien cambiase de idea algún día.

Darien era historia. No formaba parte de su vida. Hacía cuatro años que había salido de ella e iba siendo hora de aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

Serena oyó a Luna sirviendo la comida en la cocina y a los dos niños, que estaban hambrientos. Sonrió. Darien se lo perdía, dándole la espalda a su hijo, no ella.

Ella no se lo iba a perder.

Estaban acabando de comer cuando llamaron a la puerta y Serena se estremeció. No podía ser.

–Yo iré –se ofreció Luna al ver la expresión de su rostro.

–No –respondió ella, levantándose de la silla–. Tengo que ir yo.

–¿Y si es él?

Serena sonrió a pesar de no tener ganas de hacerlo. Luna no le había hecho ninguna pregunta desde que había llegado, aunque había dudas en sus ojos, dudas que Serena solo podría aclararle cuando los niños estuviesen durmiendo y pudiesen hablar.

–Si es él, querrá verme de todos modos.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta con mayor fuerza e insistencia en esa ocasión. Y a Serena le quedó claro quién era.

–¿Estás segura? –insistió Luna mientras empezaba a recoger los platos, intentando hablar con naturalidad, como si no pasase nada.

Y Serena no pudo evitar pensar que aquella mujer era una experta en mantener la tranquilidad en cualquier situación, no pudo evitar pensar en los meses durante los que ambas habían cuidado de Rei, y en cómo Luna había conseguido que todo siguiese igual a pesar de que habría sido muy fácil que hubiese ocurrido un desastre.

–Estoy segura. No te preocupes. Ahora vuelvo. Es probable que sea alguien del pueblo.

Sabía que estaba engañándose a sí misma, que cualquiera del pueblo habría ido por la puerta de la cocina.

Abrió la pesada puerta y lo vio.

–Darien –dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella, sintiendo miedo de repente.

Nada más ver su mirada, supo que tenía que poner el máximo espacio posible entre aquel hombre y sus hijos. Porque al marcharse, le había parecido un hombre derrotado, pero en esos momentos parecía más alto y poderoso que nunca, y su mirada era fría, era la mirada de un guerrero. Y, al parecer, la verdadera batalla todavía no había empezado.

A Serena se le secó la boca. Darien no había vuelto porque hubiese cambiado de idea acerca de la comida.

–¿Quieres que hablemos de algo más?

–Podría decirse así –respondió él con frialdad–. He vuelto a por mi hijo.

Serena tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras.

–No lo entiendo –dijo por fin–. ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Es muy sencillo. Tú has tenido a nuestro hijo para ti sola durante tres años. Ahora me toca a mí.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

No –respondió ella–. ¡No!

–Ya ves –continuó Darien, como si no la hubiese oído–. He decidido que no puedo conformarme con saber que tengo un hijo. Si el niño es mío, tal y como has dicho, entonces mi responsabilidad como padre es asegurarme de que reciba una educación adecuada.

–¡Está recibiendo una educación adecuada! ¿Acaso te ha parecido que no está bien cuidado, o que está sufriendo? ¿Qué estás intentando demostrar, Darien? ¿Qué es realmente lo que quieres?

–Ya te lo he dicho. ¡Quiero a mi hijo!

Ella miró hacia la casa que estaba a sus espaldas, preguntándose si Luna y los niños estarían oyendo la discusión.

–No hace falta que grites –le advirtió, cruzándose de brazos y atravesando la terraza.

–¿Me has oído? –inquirió él en voz más baja, pero igual de amenazante, mientras la seguía–. Quiero a mi hijo.

–No. Esto es una locura. Solo estás enfadado. Solo quieres vengarte. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–Por supuesto que hablo en serio. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, antes de lanzarme semejante bomba, que tal vez quisiera participar en la educación de mi hijo?

Ella parpadeó; de repente, se sentía aturdida. Lo cierto era que aquella posibilidad jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Era imposible. Se giró con la esperanza de poder hacerle comprender que aquello no tenía sentido.

–¡Pero si tú nunca has querido tener hijos! Te oponías tanto a la idea que hasta me dio miedo contarte que estaba embarazada. ¿Y ahora me dices que quieres participar en su educación?

–Es cierto, nunca he querido tener hijos, pero lo que yo quisiera ya no importa, ¿no? Porque tengo un hijo. Ese niño está aquí, y es mío, ¡es tan mío como tuyo!

–Pero no puedes llegar aquí y decir que te lo vas a llevar, como si fuese un paquete, como si fuese una posesión que te tocase tener.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no es algo que pueda pasarse de mano en mano. Es un niño. Y porque no voy a permitir que te lleves a mi hijo.

Él se echó a reír.

–¿Tu hijo? Qué poca memoria tienes, princesa. Hace un rato me has dicho que el niño era mío.

–Es tu hijo, pero no serías un buen padre para él.

–¿Acaso me ha dado alguien la oportunidad de serlo? ¿Cómo se puede ser buen padre de un niño del que ignorabas su existencia?

–No querías tener hijos.

–¡Pero el niño está aquí!

–No es el niño, se llama Endimion.

–¡Otra cosa para la que no se me pidió opinión! ¿Qué más cosas has decidido para nuestro hijo, princesa? ¿Ya le has buscado colegio? ¿Ya le has buscado una novia rica?

–No seas ridículo.

–Sí –admitió él, haciendo una mueca–. Es ridículo que te lo tenga que preguntar, cuando, como padre del niño, ya debería saber estas cosas. Se me tenía que haber hecho partícipe de muchas decisiones.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, decidida a no ceder, por nerviosa que estuviera.

–Pensé que no te interesaría, teniendo en cuenta lo claro que me dejaste cuál era tu opinión.

–¡Así que ni siquiera me contaste que había nacido!

Serena levantó la barbilla.

–No querías volver a verme.

–¿Y esa es... tu patética excusa para ocultarme la existencia de mi hijo?

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

–¿Y ahora piensas que tienes derecho a quedártelo para siempre y a ofrecerme solo la posibilidad de que el niño quiera conocerme algún día?

Con dificultad para respirar, Darien fue hacia la barandilla y Serena no pudo evitar pensar que era un hombre majestuoso incluso con aquellas impresionantes vistas de fondo. Era alto y ancho como las montañas, y tan difícil de escalar, tan inconquistable, como sus picos más altos.

Y la noche anterior... no, esa misma mañana, la había llevado hasta las alturas con la magia de sus labios...

Se estremeció. Esos mismos labios le acababan de decir que quería llevarse a Endimion. A su hijo. Y solo podía querer hacerlo por venganza. No supo cómo hacer que entrase en razón. ¿Cómo iba a pelear contra él?

–Ha llegado el momento de que su padre ejerza sus derechos. Quiero llevarme al chico a casa –añadió Darien.

–¿A casa? –repitió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando había estado con él, lo había visto mudarse de apartamento en apartamento, de hotel en hotel, siempre cerca de algún casino.

–No sabía que tuvieses una casa –añadió.

–He pensado en ir a la casa de mi padre, en Jaqbar. Y quiero que el niño venga conmigo. Quiero que conozca la tierra en la que creció su padre.

¿Jaqbar? Serena no se habría sorprendido más si Darien le hubiese dicho que iba a llevarse al niño a Montecarlo a enseñarlo a jugar. Porque en Jaqbar solo había desierto.

–¿Te lo quieres llevar al desierto? ¡Estás loco! ¡No te lo puedes llevar allí! Es solo un niño.

–Es mi hijo. Y el desierto es su casa.

–No, esta es su casa. La única casa que conoce. Además, tú no sabes absolutamente nada de niños. No sabrías educarlo ni aunque fuese con libro de instrucciones, y mucho menos en el desierto. No permitiré que te lo lleves. A ninguna parte.

–Entonces, no te daré elección. Lo decidirá un juez, si lo prefieres, princesa. Imagina lo divertido que va a ser, salir en los periódicos: «Princesa irresponsable roba niño». Seguro que tu padre se siente muy orgulloso de su hija mayor cuando lo lea.

Ella tragó saliva, se dio cuenta de cuáles podían ser las consecuencias. Por primera vez desde sus rebeldes años de adolescencia, estaba empezando a tener una buena relación con su padre, el rey. Este seguía sin comprender las circunstancias que la habían llevado a ser madre soltera no una, sino dos veces. Y eso había sido culpa suya, por no contarle la verdad, pero al menos últimamente tenían buena relación.

Y no quería perderla. ¡Era injusto!

–Yo no he robado a Endimion.

–No, solo me has robado tres años de su vida. Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primera sonrisa. ¿Has celebrado sus cumpleaños? Espero que lo hayas pasado bien.

Luego la fulminó con la mirada y añadió:

–Espero que los hayas disfrutado por los dos.

Y Serena se dio cuenta con aquellas palabras de todos los momentos que había pasado con Endimion sin pensar en que su padre se los estaba perdiendo.

–No querías tener hijos –gimió de nuevo en su defensa.

–¡No me diste elección!

–Lo intenté. ¿No crees que lo intenté? ¿No te acuerdas de aquel día?

–Recuerdo que me preguntaste si quería tener hijos. Y que te dije que no. No recuerdo que me dijeses que ya estabas embarazada.

Ella se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo estiró, desesperada, intentando que el dolor físico superase al dolor emocional del momento, pero fue inútil.

–Podemos llegar a un acuerdo –le dijo, intentando encontrar una solución–. Tal vez puedas pasar algún fin de semana con él. O llevártelo a pasar algún día. Los martes hay mercado en Fivizzano, el pueblo que hay al pie de la montaña, y siempre está la playa de la Spezia, que no está lejos.

–O hay un tribunal de Roma que me dará la custodia de mi hijo en cuanto explique que no eres la persona adecuada para criarlo.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad sería capaz de luchar por la custodia del niño? Serena se quedó boquiabierta, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? ¿De verdad pensaba que él podía ser un padre modélico?

–¿De verdad piensas que te darían la custodia a ti, un hombre que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida delante de una ruleta? ¿Un hombre que ni siquiera tiene una casa? El juez se reiría de ti.

Darien hizo un ademán al oír su protesta, como alguien al que le molestara un insecto.

–Haz la prueba. ¿Quién de los dos tiene más que perder si el asunto sale a la luz pública?

–¡Eres un bastardo! –lo insultó Serena.

Sabía que era ella quien tenía más que perder y no quería arriesgarse a que se descubriese la verdad acerca de Hana, ya que le había prometido a Rei que guardaría su secreto.

¿Y si le quitaban a Hana? ¿Y si los perdía a los dos?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía Darien hacerle aquello? ¿Tanta sed de venganza tenía? ¿Tanto la odiaba?

–No puedes hacerlo –susurró, con la esperanza de que se diese cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo.

–Por supuesto que sí, si sigues intentando apartarme de mi hijo.

–Darien, por favor –le rogó ella–. No lo hagas. No te lo puedes llevar. No te conoce.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? Mía, no. Vendrá conmigo al desierto. Le enseñaré a montar a caballo y a cazar. Le enseñaré las costumbres de sus antepasados beduinos.

–Pero si es solo un bebé. Acaba de cumplir tres años. Es demasiado pequeño para hacer ese viaje.

–¡Yo nací en una tienda en el desierto! Crecí allí. Así que no es demasiado pequeño.

Serena no podía aguantar más, estaba aturdida, agotada después del desgaste emocional de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Había estado varios meses con aquel hombre y él nunca le había hablado de sus orígenes, aunque era cierto que no habían pasado el tiempo precisamente hablando. En realidad, solo les había importado estar juntos, en un mundo sensual en el que todo consistía en dar y recibir placer. Era en esos momentos, cuando su relación había pasado a la historia, cuando estaba empezando a saber algo de su pasado.

Pero eso no significaba que Darien no pudiese quitarle a su hijo.

–No lo hagas –insistió–. No puedes quitarme a Endimion y llevártelo al desierto. No sabes nada de niños y eres un extraño para él. Se sentiría aterrado. Y sería una irresponsabilidad por mi parte, como madre, dártelo sin más.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó pensativo. Y Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar:

–¿Lo ves?, no funcionaría. Sería inhumano que el niño se fuese contigo.

–Está bien –respondió Darien por fin–. Lo haremos a tu manera. Quiero que los dos estéis preparados mañana a las diez.

–¿Los dos?

–Por supuesto –dijo él, mirándose el reloj, como si de repente le aburriese aquella conversación–. Si tantos problemas va a causar que el niño venga solo, tendrás que venir tú también.

–No, Darien. No quería decir eso.

–Pues yo creo que es la mejor solución.

–Te estás olvidando de Hana.

–No, la niña no puede venir –le contestó Darien con desprecio, como si el tema estuviese zanjado–. Ella se queda.

–No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin Hana. No voy a moverme de aquí sin uno de mis hijos.

–¿Desde cuándo? Porque a la boda de su tía te fuiste muy contenta sola.

–¿Querías que me los llevase de aquí, estando enfermos, para asistir a una boda para la que había que hacer un viaje tan largo?

–¿Endimion ha estado enfermo?

–Los dos han tenido la varicela. Yo iba a quedarme con ellos y no ir a la boda, pero Luna insistió en que fuese. Ya habían pasado lo peor y me dijo que ella los cuidaría. Aunque ojalá...

–¿Ojalá, qué?

«Ojalá que no hubiese ido», pensó Serena. Si se hubiese quedado en casa, no se habría cruzado en el camino de Rubeus y no habría sido necesario que la rescatasen. No habría necesitado que nadie la acompañase a casa y aquella pesadilla no estaría teniendo lugar.

Tomó aire. Aquella pesadilla era real y tenía que enfrentarse a ella, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ella ilesa.

–Ojalá nada –replicó, armada de nuevo de valor.

Tenía un plan nuevo que también implicaba riesgos, pero con Darien siempre los había.

–Nada en absoluto, pero voy a decirte una cosa, Darien. Somos una familia, Endimion, Hana y yo, y no voy a separarme de Hana. No le puedo hacer algo así a mi hija. O viene ella, o no vamos ninguno. Y, si no te gusta, te puedes olvidar de llevarte a Endimion a ninguna parte. Llévame a juicio si quieres, pero debes saber que voy a luchar hasta el final por mis hijos.

Tomó aire antes de continuar.

–Me da igual lo que le cuentes a la prensa. Ya veremos quién se queda con la custodia cuando el juez vea que no tienes nada, que solo eres un jugador, sin casa ni vida fuera de los casinos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le daría a un hombre así la custodia de un niño? ¿Qué clase de padre sería? Así que llévame a juicio si quieres y asumiré las consecuencias, pero no voy a aceptar que me impongas ninguna condición que afecte a mi familia.

Al final se marchaban todos, incluida Luna, que se había ofrecido a acompañarlos, ofrecimiento que Serena había aceptado de buena gana. No solo porque fuese a ayudarla con los niños, sino porque le serviría de carabina y le daría buenos consejos en caso de que la constante presencia de Darien tornase sus pensamientos más carnales. Luna no era tonta. La noche anterior habían tenido una larga y sincera conversación en la que se lo había contado todo, y sabía que Luna la haría entrar en razón si flaqueaba en algún momento.

Darien gruñó mientras cargaba la última maleta y ella le daba una cesta con algo de comer para los niños.

–¿Qué le has dicho al chico? –le preguntó él.

–Que nos vamos de vacaciones. ¿Qué querías que les dijese?

–¿No le has contado... quién soy?

–Creo que es un poco pronto para eso, ¿no? Tal vez sea mejor que antes os conozcáis un poco.

Se alejó de él al ver llegar a Luna con los niños y, entre las dos, los sentaron en sus asientos y les abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad. A Darien le había sorprendido que la otra mujer quisiese acompañarlos también, pero se alegraba de ello. Así podría ocuparse de la niña.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Endimion cuando Darien subió detrás del volante del todoterreno–. ¿Cómo se llama ese sitio?

–Jaqbar –respondió él, mirando al niño por el espejo retrovisor y fijándose por primera vez en las suaves marcas que tenía en el rostro.

Miró a la niña, que también las tenía, y se dio cuenta de que Serena le había dicho la verdad acerca de la varicela.

–¿Está lejos? –preguntó el niño.

–Estaremos allí a la hora de la cena –le contestó su madre.

–¿Tan tarde?

–No olvides que tenemos que ir en avión.

–Me gustan los aviones –dijo Endimion mientras el coche empezaba a bajar por la montaña–. Me gusta cuando despegan. ¡Zuum!

Y levantó la mano en el aire.

A su lado, la niña se rio antes de sacarse el dedo de la boca para hacer volar a su propio avión.

–Zuum –repitió, y volvió a reírse.

Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena lo estaba mirando a él de reojo, como si se estuviese preguntando durante cuánto tiempo aguantaría aquello. Sonrió. La niña le sobraba, pero no iba a permitir que Serena pensase que no podía ser un buen padre para su hijo. Tal vez se dedicase a ir de casino en casino, pero era un jugador profesional, que había ganado mucho dinero jugando. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con ser un mal padre? Iba a demostrar que podía ser el padre que su hijo necesitaba.

Al fin y al cabo, si ella lo había sorprendido defendiendo a sus hijos con uñas y dientes, él podía hacerlo también.

Cuando le había dicho que la niña no podía acompañarlos, se había convertido en toda una tigresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan especial era la niña? ¿Habría sido su padre especial para Serena? ¿Era el dueño de la casa?

No le gustó la idea de que otro hombre le hubiese hecho el amor mientras su hijo dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Y pensar que Serena le había declarado su amor.

Eran poco antes de las seis cuando aterrizaron en el calor de Souza, capital de Jaqbar.

–Vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche –anunció Darien mientras se trasladaban a una casa que tenía en un complejo turístico lleno de palmeras y bonitas fuentes–. Mañana viajaremos al desierto, así que, si queréis, podéis disfrutar hoy de la piscina. Allá a donde vamos no hay mucha agua.

–¿Y adónde vas tú? –le preguntó Endimion con curiosidad infantil–. ¿No quieres venir a bañarte?

–Endimion –lo reprendió su madre–. No es de buena educación hacer tantas preguntas.

A Darien le gustó que el chico fuese atrevido, que no le diese miedo hacerle preguntas.

–No pasa nada –dijo.

Puso una mano en la cabeza de Endimion, en la cabeza de su hijo, y de repente le llegó una imagen de su padre haciendo lo mismo con él hacía mucho tiempo. En el desierto, con su largo ropaje ondeando al viento, la cara curtida por el sol y los ojos llenos de amor. Y, por un momento, se quedó sin habla. Parpadeó para intentar borrar la imagen de su mente y se dio cuenta de que su hijo lo estaba observando.

Le sonrió.

–Tengo que organizar unas cosas para mañana por la mañana, para asegurarme de que nuestro campamento va a tener todo lo que podamos necesitar. Tal vez me dé tiempo a darme un baño después.

–¿Vamos a ir de campamento?

–Eso es. Vamos a hacer lo mismo que hacía yo de niño.

Aunque las tiendas no tenían nada que ver con las de su niñez. No iba a permitir que Serena dijese que no podía cuidar de su hijo. La miró y vio miedo en sus ojos.

–Queremos que estas vacaciones sean perfectas, ¿no? –añadió.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Estaban todos en la piscina infantil cuando Darien volvió, los niños jugando y salpicando agua y las mujeres, cerca, dispuestas a recogerlos si alguno de los dos se caía.

Darien miró un instante a su hijo, pero fue Serena quien atrajo su atención. Llevaba puesto un bañador rojo que realzaba sus largas piernas blancas y se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo.

Tal vez fuese más vestida que dos noches antes, cuando la había tenido desnuda en su cama, pero el bañador acentuaba las curvas que había debajo. Unas curvas que Darien ansiaba volver a acariciar.

Se maldijo.

Ella levantó la vista en ese momento y sus miradas se encontraron. La química seguía estando allí, pero Serena parecía estar esperando algo. ¿El qué? Había sido ella quien no le había permitido que le hiciese el amor la otra noche. Había sido ella la que se había marchado. Y lo había hecho porque él la había llamado irresponsable.

Tal vez uno de los niños fuese también responsabilidad suya, ya que era el padre, pero Serena se había quedado embarazada otra vez poco después. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese aprendido la lección?

Si no había sido irresponsable, sí podía decirse que, al menos, había sido muy descuidada.

Se dijo que tal vez no podía evitarlo. ¿Era por eso por lo que lo miraba así? ¿Miraría así a todos los hombres?

Darien se maldijo. ¡Serena no tenía ningún derecho a mirarlo de esa manera! Dejó la toalla en una tumbona y se acercó a la piscina grande. Necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría, y no porque hiciese calor.

–¡Darien! –lo llamó su hijo antes de que se zambullese en el agua.

Y él siguió nadando.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la piscina con su hijo, esperando a que Darien terminase de nadar. Aunque no le importó que tardase, así aprovechó primero para cubrirse con el pareo, porque se había dado cuenta de cómo la había mirado Darien y de que tenía que protegerse de sus ojos y, después, para tener tiempo de respirar.

Y de recordar cómo se respiraba.

Porque verlo vestido solo con un bañador y mirándola del mismo modo que dos noches antes, justo antes de hundir la cabeza entre sus muslos, había estado a punto de causar un cortocircuito en su cerebro.

Por suerte, se había zambullido en la piscina enseguida, si no, ella seguiría mirándolo, deseando...

Lo vio llegar al extremo de la piscina en el que estaban y dio por hecho que iba a volver a dar la vuelta sin pararse, para nadar en dirección contraria, pero Darien dio una brazada más y se apoyó en la pared.

Sacó la cabeza del agua para tomar aire y miró a su hijo, que saltaba contento al borde de la piscina.

–Qué rápido nadas –dijo el niño maravillado.

Y a Serena estuvo a punto de rompérsele el corazón al darse cuenta de la adoración con la que Endimion miraba a su padre. El niño no tenía ningún héroe en su vida, ningún modelo masculino cercano que hubiese podido impactarlo. Y ella se sintió culpable por ello.

Darien salió de la piscina con facilidad y Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse mirándolo.

–Apuesto a que tú puedes nadar más deprisa que yo –le dijo al niño antes de secarse el rostro con una toalla–. Si quieres, podemos hacer una carrera.

Endimion se puso serio. Negó con la cabeza.

–No sé nadar.

–¿Cómo que no? –le preguntó Darien en tono amable. Y luego miró molesto a su madre.

Esta tomó la mano de su hijo.

–Endimion tuvo un susto cuando tenía dos años. Pensamos que sería mejor esperar a que estuviese preparado para intentar enseñarle otra vez.

Darien se agachó para ponerse a la altura del niño y mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Es eso cierto? –le preguntó. Luego miró la piscina–. ¿Quieres que te enseñe yo? Apuesto a que, antes de que te des cuenta, estaremos haciendo carreras.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿De verdad me vas a enseñar?

–Por supuesto –le respondió Darien–, pero solo si piensas que estás preparado.

Endimion miró a su madre.

–Tal vez sea mejor intentarlo en la piscina pequeña –le dijo esta.

–Pero, mamá, si allí no se puede nadar. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Y a ella le entraron ganas de sonreír, al ver lo valiente que era su hijo.

–No te preocupes –le dijo Darien, llevándose al niño hasta la zona de la piscina en la que cubría menos–, lo voy a cuidar.

Serena los observó nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar Darien del niño, si no sabía nada de niños? Pero luego lo vio metiendo a Endimion en el agua, enseñándolo a relajarse para poder flotar boca arriba, y tuvo que reconocer que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Mientras observaba al padre y al hijo juntos, se sintió asediada por esa culpabilidad por haberlos mantenido alejados durante esos años, pero había algo más, aparte de la culpabilidad, algo frágil que estaba floreciendo en su interior. Algo a lo que no quería ponerle nombre, con sentirlo era suficiente.

–¿Has visto, mamá? –le preguntó Endimion orgulloso una vez fuera del agua–. ¡He nadado!

–Te he visto, Endimion –le respondió ella, agachándose a darle un abrazo–. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti...!

–Y Darien me va a dar otra clase mañana, antes de que nos marchemos.

–¿Estás seguro? No sé si nos va a dar tiempo.

–Nos dará tiempo –le aseguró Darien, acercándose a ellos.

Serena tragó saliva al verlo de nuevo en bañador, con el cuerpo mojado. Y no pudo evitar que sus ojos bajasen por la línea de vello oscuro que recorría su abdomen y se perdía por debajo del bañador.

–No nos retrasará –añadió él.

Serena levantó la vista. Le ardía el rostro porque sabía que era muy difícil pensar con claridad teniendo a semejante hombre delante y estando a la altura de su ombligo.

–Gracias –le dijo, incorporándose mientras Endimion corría a decirle a su hermana que Luna había empezado a recoger todas sus cosas–. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–El niño ya debería saber nadar.

–¿Cómo has sabido por dónde empezar? Si nunca has tratado con niños.

–Mi padre me enseñó a mí –le contestó él. Y, luego, preguntó–: ¿Qué le pasó a Endimion para tener tanto miedo?

Ella se abrazó por la cintura mientras veía cómo Endimion enseñaba a Hana a nadar en la piscina pequeña.

–Estaba empezando a sentirse seguro cuando un niño saltó a la piscina y cayó encima de él, hundiéndolo. Podía haberlo ahogado.

Serena se estremeció al recordar aquel día y el pánico que había sentido cuando el profesor de natación había sacado al niño inerte de la piscina y se había puesto inmediatamente a reanimarlo, hasta que Endimion había empezado a toser y a escupir agua.

Notó que Darien se ponía tenso a su lado.

–Si hubiese ocurrido eso, no habría podido conocer a mi hijo.

–No –admitió ella–. Supongo que no. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que ir a ayudar a Luna con los niños. Al parecer, mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano.

Darien la vio alejarse, con la cola de caballo balanceándose de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba, acentuando el femenino vaivén de sus caderas. No le costó imaginársela desnuda y se odió por ello.

Debía de ser una hechicera, se dijo, para que pudiese odiarla con todas sus ganas en algunos momentos y, al mismo tiempo, desearla tan desesperadamente que habría sido capaz de tumbarla allí mismo en el suelo para hacerle el amor.

Salieron de viaje temprano, pero no sin que antes Darien le diese otra clase de natación a Endimion. Cuando se subieron en el todoterreno para dirigirse al desierto, el niño estaba emocionado, seguro de que pronto sería capaz de nadar tan rápidamente que ganaría a Darien.

Los niños no tardaron en quedarse dormidos con el movimiento del vehículo y a Luna le sucedió lo mismo.

–Lo llevas bien –comentó Serena mientras avanzaban por un enorme valle flanqueado por dos cordilleras de montañas rojizas.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Darien.

–A Endimion y sus ansias por ganarte.

Él se encogió de hombros. Tenía las manos apoyadas relajadamente en el volante y la vista clavada al frente.

–Es bueno ser ambicioso.

–Solo me sorprende que te lo tomes tan bien.

–Es un niño y, como tal, piensa que no hay nada imposible y que todo está a su alcance, incluso las estrellas. Estoy seguro de que yo era igual. De niño.

Aquellas últimas palabras despertaron la curiosidad en Serena.

–¿Solo de niño? ¿Ya no lo piensas?

–Digamos que he aprendido por las malas que hay cosas imposibles de conseguir, por mucho que las desees.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

–Y luego regañas a nuestro hijo por hacer demasiadas preguntas.

–Lo siento –dijo ella, quedándose después en silencio, no por la contestación de Darien, sino porque había dicho «nuestro» hijo.

No «el chico» ni «mi hijo», sino «nuestro hijo».

Y le sorprendió que le gustase tanto cómo sonaba dicho por él, porque despertaba en ella la esperanza de que aquello no terminase mal, de que al final no tuviesen que pelear por la custodia y fuesen capaces de llegar a un pacto por el bien de su hijo.

–Le caes bien –comentó después–. Sobre todo, después de haberle enseñado a nadar. Creo que has hecho una conquista.

–Me alegro. A mí también me cae bien él –admitió Darien, apartando la vista de la carretera para mirarla, en esa ocasión con respeto–. Has hecho un buen trabajo con él. Es un buen chico.

La titubeante llama que ardía en el interior de Serena se avivó un poco más al oír aquello. Aunque sabía que no duraría. Antes o después, seguro que decía o hacía algo que le recordaría a Darien todos los pecados que había cometido y él volvería a mostrarse hostil con ella. No obstante, en esos momentos era agradable no estar en guerra.

Se detuvieron a comer en un pequeño oasis en el que había poco más que un par de palmeras.

–Hace calor –dijo Endimion al salir del aire acondicionado del todoterreno y respirar el aire del desierto.

Aunque después se puso a correr detrás de su hermana y se le olvidó el calor.

–¿Ha vivido alguien aquí alguna vez? –preguntó un rato después, dejándose caer en la manta en la que habían preparado el picnic y señalando una cabaña en mal estado–. ¿En esa casa?

–No –le respondió Darien–. Al menos, no todo el tiempo. Es un refugio para pastores y viajeros. Un lugar en el que protegerse de los elementos cuando las noches son más frías, o cuando hay tormentas de arena en pleno día.

Endimion abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Tú has visto alguna vez una tormenta de arena?

–Sí. Cuando era niño. La arena ocultaba el sol y oscurecía tanto que no podía ver ni lo que tenía delante.

–¿También estuviste en el desierto de vacaciones?

–No. Yo crecí aquí. Bueno, cerca de aquí.

El niño miró a su alrededor.

–¿Cómo puede vivir la gente aquí, en el desierto?

Su padre sonrió.

–Te lo enseñaré cuando lleguemos al campamento.

–¿Y a mí? –preguntó Hana, fascinada con la historia–. Por favor.

Serena vio que Darien se ponía tenso.

–Yo también quiero –dijo, para apoyar a su hija–. Las dos queremos verlo todo, ¿verdad, Hana?

Y a Darien no le quedó otra opción más que asentir.

–Por supuesto.

–¿Por qué haces eso? –le preguntó un rato después, mientras recogían las cosas del picnic–. ¿Por qué respondes a las preguntas de Endimion con tanto detalle y casi ladras cuando Hana te pregunta algo?

–¿Eso hago?

–¡Sabes que sí! Sé que estamos aquí por Endimion, pero no tienes que tratar a Hana como si no existiese.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–Te estoy diciendo que la ignoras.

–Y yo te dije que no la trajeras.

–O veníamos todos, o no veníamos ninguno.

–Bueno, al final te saliste con la tuya, ¿no? Está aquí.

–Pues no la trates como si no estuviese. Es la hermana de Endimion, te guste o no.

–Tal vez no me guste –admitió Darien antes de subirse al coche y dar un portazo.

Y Serena lo odió en ese momento, lo odió con todo su ser. Aunque a él le daba igual. No quería nada de ella, salvo su hijo. Y Serena casi se arrepintió de haberlo acompañado. De repente, la satisfacción de ver al niño con su padre se desvaneció, porque en vez de llenar el hueco que había en su familia y darle una figura paterna a Endimion, tal y como Darien se estaba comportando sus dos hijos no tardarían en distanciarse.

Era muy injusto. Hana ya había sufrido bastante en su corta vida. También se merecía ser feliz.

Y para compensarla por la indiferencia con la que Darien la trataba, la tomó en brazos y le dijo en tono cariñoso:

–Te quiero, Hana Banana. Que no se te olvide nunca.

La niña dejó de retorcerse entre sus brazos para agarrarle la barbilla y darle un beso. Luego, la miró muy seria con sus ojos azules.

–Y yo a ti, mamá –respondió ella, intentando bajar de nuevo al suelo.

«Enternecedor», pensó Darien, que lo había visto todo por el espejo retrovisor, sabiendo que Serena hacía aquello para que lo viese él.

En realidad, era una mujer incapaz de amar.

Y la niña lo demostraba.

El coche se detuvo en un alto y un rebaño de cabras montesas se dispersó. A Endimion y a Hana les encantó ver salir corriendo a los animales en todas las direcciones. Desde allí se veía el campamento, formado por un grupo de grandes tiendas situadas en otro oasis más grande y acogedor que el anterior.

–¡Vaya! ¿Es aquí donde vivías? –preguntó Endimion desde el asiento trasero.

–No –le respondió Darien–. Cuando yo era niño íbamos mucho de un sitio a otro, pero este lugar no está lejos de uno de los sitios en los que acampábamos.

Un lugar al que no volvería, que solo era un trozo de desierto, pero en el que tenía demasiados recuerdos.

–¿Tu familia está aquí? –le preguntó Serena con voz tensa.

Darien se giró hacia ella y la vio agarrándose el colgante que llevaba al cuello, había miedo en sus ojos. ¿Le preocuparía que se diesen cuenta del parecido entre Darien y el niño demasiado pronto? ¿O que intentasen secuestrar a Endimion y quedárselo allí para siempre?

Fuese cual fuese su preocupación, no tenía motivos para inquietarse. Las únicas personas que estaban en el campamento eran las que su amigo Artemis había enviado para ayudarlo a organizar la visita, procedentes de una de las tribus de beduinos que todavía vivían de manera sencilla en el desierto a pesar de los reclamos de la vida moderna.

Una vida sencilla a la que él le había dado la espalda.

–No, mi familia no está aquí.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento, un poco más relajada, y Darien estudió su perfil: las pestañas largas, los labios gruesos. Se preguntó por qué tenía que ser tan guapa.

Y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Según se fueron aproximando, el movimiento aumentó en el campamento, un movimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente frenético de Nueva York ni con la prosperidad de Montecarlo, sino que era un movimiento beduino: decidido y medio poético. Figuras togadas que se movían rítmicamente por la arena, y que se reunieron allí donde se detuvo el vehículo, con un anciano al frente.

Darien se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que se trataba de Artemis. No iba tan recto como en el pasado, sino encorvado y parecía frágil. Tenía el rostro arrugado y el pelo cano. Y, al verlo, Darien se dio cuenta del tiempo que había estado fuera. Habían pasado años, tantos que no se podían contar. Había sido una ausencia muy larga.

–Artemis –dijo, saliendo del coche y aspirando el aire del desierto, que olía a hierbas aromáticas y a carne asada.

Un aire que le hacía recordar tantas cosas que tardó un momento en abrazar a su huesudo amigo.

–Me alegro de verte.

–Has vuelto, Darien –le dijo el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos–. Por fin has vuelto a casa.

Y él se sintió incómodo. Vulnerable. Pero intentó deshacerse de la sensación, ignorarla. Serena y Luna habían sacado a los niños del coche y Artemis les estaba sonriendo.

–Bienvenidos –les dijo.

Y después de que Darien se los presentase, el anciano posó su mirada en Endimion un segundo más de lo necesario, un segundo que hizo saber a Darien que su amigo había reconocido en un instante lo que él había intentado negar inútilmente.

–Hemos preparado una fiesta en honor a vuestra visita, pero antes os enseñaré las tiendas, y luego nos sentaremos a tomar un té.

Hana y Endimion gritaron contentos al ver el interior de la tienda que les habían asignado. Sus camas bajas estaban cubiertas de cojines de todos los colores imaginables. El suelo estaba lleno de alfombras y, sobre ellas, había un campamento de juguete con tiendas, camellos y muñecos.

A Serena también le entraron ganas de gritar al ver su parte de la tienda, revestida con tapices de seda y finas y suaves alfombras e iluminada con lámparas de bronce sobre las mesitas de madera labrada. ¿Y la cama? Era el sueño de cualquier niña, pero en versión adulta... decorada con lujosas telas de ricos colores y rodeada por unas vaporosas cortinas. Era la cama de un harén. Y una cama enorme.

Pensó en cómo sería despertar en aquella cama, en una tienda beduina en medio del desierto, en brazos de un amante beduino después de una noche de pasión.

Esa sería una manera mucho mejor de aprovechar aquella cama.

Sus dos hijos entraron corriendo en su habitación. Endimion se puso a gritar al ver la cama y se lanzó por un hueco que había entre las cortinas, con Hana pisándole los talones.

Serena se echó a reír y agarró a la niña antes de saltar a la cama junto a Endimion. Se puso a hacerles cosquillas a los dos hasta que ambos tuvieron lágrimas en los ojos y le rogaron que parase. Entonces, los abrazó y se quedaron un rato allí tumbados.

Y mientras los besaba en la cabeza pensó que, al fin y al cabo, no era un desperdicio tener una cama así. En absoluto.

Como todavía faltaba tiempo antes de que tuviese lugar el recibimiento oficial, Hana y Endimion fueron corriendo de una tienda a otra, acompañados por un grupo de niños que no tardaron en aceptarlos.

Pero lo que más los fascinó fueron los animales: los camellos y los caballos que, en esos momentos, la tribu utilizaba más para hacer deportes que como medio de transporte, y un rebaño de cabras negras con sus crías. Hana se quedó tan embelesada con las crías que fue casi imposible alejarla de ellas.

Poco después, Artemis les dio la bienvenida formalmente, con la ceremonia del té, ofreciendo un vaso a cada uno y, con ellos, su amistad. A los niños les hizo un honor especial y les colocó un collar del que colgaba un ojo estilizado.

–¿Qué es? –le preguntó Serena a Darien en un susurro.

–Es un amuleto –respondió él emocionado, casi con incredulidad–. Para librarlos del mal y mantenerlos protegidos.

Aunque él sabía que no había nada que pudiese proteger a un niño si su destino era otro.

No obstante, Hana y Endimion aceptaron el collar con la solemnidad que la ceremonia requería y luego, cuando esta hubo terminado, los niños de la tribu se los llevaron para que jugasen con ellos.

Al anochecer, se sentaron en unos asientos colocados en círculo bajo el cielo cada vez más oscuro, alrededor de una hoguera y donde tres músicos arrancaban melodías a sus instrumentos de cuerda o tocaban los tambores. Allí se deleitaron con innumerables platos de carnes especiadas y verduras, seguidos por postres aromatizados con rosas y regados con un café dulce y espeso.

Mientras veía jugar a sus hijos y hacer nuevos amigos, Serena pensó que era la noche perfecta.

Observó a Darien, que estaba charlando con Artemis, y se preguntó por aquel lugar al que los había llevado. Se volvió a preguntar por su familia y por qué no habían ido a recibirlo cuando otras personas, como Artemis, le habían abierto de par en par las puertas de su casa.

¿Por qué Darien no le había hablado nunca de su pasado?

Hana fue a aterrizar en su regazo, cansada de jugar, casi sin aliento, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ella la abrazó y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

–¿Estás cansada, Hana Banana? ¿Quieres irte a la cama?

–No –respondió la niña, frotándose un ojo con el puño cerrado–. No estoy cansada.

–Ya lo veo –le dijo Serena sonriendo y balanceándola suavemente en sus brazos.

Unos minutos después estaba dormida. Serena se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se acordó de su madre, deseó que pudiese estar allí y una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

«Madre e hija», pensó Darien, escuchando solo con un oído lo que le contaba Artemis, pero pendiente de Serena y de la niña que dormía en su regazo. ¿Cómo podía parecerle tan sensual una mujer con una niña que ni siquiera era suya en brazos? Pues se lo parecía. Serena todavía tenía ese poder sobre él.

Asintió a Artemis mientras la veía ponerse en pie con elegancia, cosa que no debía de ser sencilla con la niña encima, mientras Luna tomaba en brazos a un cansado Endimion.

–¿No te irás a acostar ya? –le preguntó Artemis a Serena, poniéndose en pie.

–Los niños han tenido un día muy largo –le respondió ella.

–Yo me quedaré con ellos –intervino Luna–, para que tú puedas volver.

Darien se incorporó también.

–¿Te ayudo? –le preguntó a Serena.

Pero ella apretó a la niña todavía con más fuerza contra su pecho, como si no confiase en él.

–Puedo sola, gracias.

–¿Volverás un rato más? –quiso saber Artemis.

Y ella miró a Darien a los ojos antes de contestar:

–Tal vez.

–La princesa Serena es muy buena madre –comentó Artemis al verla alejarse–. Puede estar orgullosa de sus hijos.

Y, a pesar de que a Darien no le gustaba la presencia de la niña y lo que esta significaba, no pudo contradecir a su amigo.

–¿Has ido ya a visitarlos? –le preguntó el anciano un rato después, al levantarse a avivar el fuego, con las notas del laúd árabe inundando el aire del desierto.

La pregunta de Artemis lo pilló desprevenido. Darien no tuvo que preguntarle a quién se refería, pero había estado pendiente del regreso de Serena y no había pensado en ellos. No obstante, estaba allí, en Jaqbar, ¿no? ¿No les parecía suficiente? De todos modos, no podía cambiar las cosas. Se encogió de hombros con más despreocupación de la que sentía en realidad.

–¿Para qué?

–Deberías ir –le aconsejó Artemis–. Han esperado mucho tiempo a que vengas.

Darien no respondió, en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón, que volver a su país significaba volver a ver a su familia, pero cuanto más se había acercado el momento de hacerlo, más incómodo se había sentido. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía decirles? ¿Que para el bien que había hecho en el mundo, lo mejor habría sido perder también su vida con la de los demás? ¿Que había malgastado años de su vida dedicándose a jugar por todos los casinos del mundo?

No era capaz de decir aquellas cosas. Así que, en su lugar, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y apoyó una mano en el huesudo hombro de Artemis. Tenía la esperanza de que este lo comprendiera. En ese momento oyó volver a Serena y su aroma inundó el impoluto aire del desierto, endulzándolo.

Darien respiró hondo. Había vuelto. Y él se sentía aliviado, no solo porque le había preocupado que no volviese, sino porque así Artemis tendría otra persona a la que dirigir sus incómodas preguntas y le daría a él la oportunidad de respirar y de enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado tal y como necesitaba hacer.

Porque se iba a enfrentar a ellos, pensó mientras su amigo le preguntaba a Serena por los niños y él desconectaba. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Se enfrentaría a ellos.

Se lo debía.

Pero lo haría solo cuando estuviese preparado.

Era tarde. Los músicos se habían marchado ya y Artemis y los demás se habían retirado, el fuego había quedado reducido a brasas. Serena sabía que debía irse a la cama, pero la luna brillaba como una pesada perla dorada en el cielo, convirtiendo el desierto en un mundo de dulces tinieblas. En el aire había expectación. Serena no sabía qué era lo que esperaba, pero, al parecer, ninguno de los dos quería ni podía marcharse de allí y romper el débil hechizo que existía entre ambos.

Y entonces pensó que, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, nunca habían hecho nada tan sencillo. Habían estado en casinos y salas de fiesta, y habían hecho el amor en los dormitorios y en los cuartos de baño de algunos de los hoteles más elegantes del mundo, pero nunca habían disfrutado de un placer tan sencillo como observar cómo se apagaba una hoguera bajo la luz nacarada de la luna.

Serena miró a Darien de reojo y pensó que estaba muy guapo con aquella luz y que las sombras de su rostro le daban un aire muy misterioso.

Era un rostro todavía capaz de calentarle la sangre con una sola mirada, tan masculinamente bello que tuvo que apartar la vista de él. Suspiró y alzó la cara hacia la luna, dejándose bañar por su brillo, deseando impregnarse de la serenidad del momento y atesorarlo para siempre, mientras se preguntaba por qué tenían que compartir un momento así cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en el pasado. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Y en ese momento, fuese cual fuese el motivo, el destino había vuelto a unirlos y tenían que encontrar la manera de seguir adelante.

Porque tenían un hijo en común.

Su querido Endimion, que le había cambiado la vida y le había hecho darse cuenta de que había mucho más en la vida, además de ir de fiesta y evitar responsabilidades. Porque, ¿cómo evitar sus responsabilidades siendo madre? No había tenido elección, había tenido que madurar.

No tardaría en irse a la cama. De hecho, no había querido volver, pero Luna le había dicho que era demasiado joven para acostarse tan pronto y, además, había visto algo en los ojos de Darien, ¿una invitación? ¿Un ruego? El caso era que había necesitado volver, como una mariposa nocturna que acude a la luz, al fuego.

Y no tenía nada que temer. No había ocurrido nada, salvo que ambos habían descubierto que podían estar sentados en silencio alrededor de una hoguera, escuchando los sonidos nocturnos del desierto y disfrutando de una deliciosa atracción.

Darien la vio levantar el rostro hacia la luna con los ojos cerrados y pensó que aquella mujer tenía algo, algo elemental que nunca había estado en ella hasta la noche de la tormenta, cuando la había visto en la terraza.

Algo que le hacía preguntarse si la conocía en realidad.

Siempre había pensado de ella que solo era una chica a la que le gustaba divertirse, y lo había sido por entonces, una mujer salvaje y lasciva en la cama, que recibía y daba en la misma medida, pero había algo más. Por dentro tenía cosas que jamás habría imaginado de ella, como un fiero instinto protector cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

Era la madre de su hijo.

Su hijo.

Y a pesar de saber que tenía cosas buenas, a pesar de ser una mujer a la que habría aplaudido en otras circunstancias, no podía evitar hacerse siempre las mismas preguntas. ¿Por qué se había ido con otro tan pronto? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo que habían compartido? ¿Por despecho? ¿O porque en realidad nunca lo había querido?

Tenía que ser eso.

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Miró su rostro levantado, el noble perfil, la frente ancha, la nariz respingona, las largas pestañas negras que le acariciaban las mejillas, y aquellos labios que en el pasado habían sido suyos y solo suyos.

Y tuvo que hacerse la pregunta de por qué la había dejado escapar. ¿Por qué había permitido que se marchase con otro?

Serena suspiró y se giró hacia él con demasiada rapidez para que le diese tiempo a apartar la mirada y fingir que no había estado observándola.

–Es preciosa –comentó ella después de dudar un instante–. La luna, quiero decir.

–Sí –respondió él sin más, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los de ella, sabiendo qué era en realidad lo más bello de aquella noche.

A lo lejos ululó un búho. El fuego crepitó, escupiendo chispas al aire, y la luna siguió colgando baja y llena del cielo, expectante.

Darien se dijo que podía besarla bajo aquella luna. Todo el desierto parecía estar esperando a que lo hiciera.

Y él no tenía derecho a hacer esperar al desierto.

Serena lo vio acercarse, cruzar el espacio que había entre ambos hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Notó su aliento en el rostro, vio que bajaba la vista a sus labios y supo que iba a besarla. Y supo también que tenía cientos de motivos para no permitir que lo hiciese.

Pero, por mucho que lo intentó, no logró recordar ni uno solo...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los labios de Darien sabían a café dulce y a promesas, a ardiente deseo y al inconfundible sabor del hombre en sí.

–No va a funcionar –le dijo ella a pesar de la promesa de su beso, intentando ser sensata por un momento.

Él siguió devorándole la boca con sus persuasivos labios y, por un momento, la convenció y consiguió que se dejase llevar por sus besos y sus caricias.

El momento se alargó cada vez más, pero Serena supo que debía pararlo. Recordó otra noche en la que se había entregado a él, otra noche en la que había cedido al deseo y a la pasión y en la que todo había terminado bruscamente, cuando Darien le había recordado lo que pensaba realmente de ella. Se acordó de la ira que había sentido entonces e intentó utilizarla para apartarse de él, pero solo podía sentir deseo y necesidad.

El fuego volvió a crepitar y un camello resopló cerca de ellos, y Serena siguió disfrutando del momento un minuto más.

–Ven a mi tienda –murmuró él, acariciándole la garganta con los labios ardientes.

–No –respondió Serena en un susurro, apartándose de su boca y deseando haber sido más fuerte desde el principio, deseando no ser tan débil con él a pesar del daño que le había hecho, de la ira y del desprecio.

No podía irse con él por ese daño, esa ira y aquel desprecio. Debía ser más fuerte.

–No puedo.

Pero Darien no la dejó marchar. En vez de eso, tomó uno de sus pechos con la mano y le acarició el pezón endurecido hasta que la hizo gemir.

–Deja que termine lo que hemos empezado, Serena. Deja que esta vez lo terminemos.

Con su mano acariciándola y su boca ardiente prometiéndole todos los placeres concebibles, sus palabras sonaron tan sensatas, tan racionales que Serena estuvo a punto de sucumbir.

Pero nunca había querido que Darien fuese sensato y racional. Solo había querido su amor, sentirse correspondida. Y, al final, había sido eso lo que había terminado con su relación.

Tomó aire e hizo acopio de valor para agarrar su rostro con ambas manos y apartarlo de ella. Con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan atormentado como ella.

–Darien –le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente–. Nuestro momento pasó. Se terminó. Esto no tiene sentido.

Él la miró con incredulidad, como si no entendiese lo que le estaba diciendo. Serena le sonrió con dulzura e intentó hacerlo comprender.

–Sabes que no tiene sentido –repitió.

Y la incredulidad del rostro de Darien se convirtió en desacuerdo primero y en ira después. Ella esperó y tuvo la esperanza de que entrase en razón, pero lo vio darse la vuelta y ponerse en pie, lo vio agarrarse el rostro con ambas manos, como si le fuese a explotar la cabeza y tuviese que sujetársela para evitarlo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Serena?

Ella se levantó, se alisó la túnica e intentó encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

–Quiero que Endimion conozca a su padre. E, incluso, que pueda tener una buena relación con él.

¿Endimion? Darien no había pensado en el niño, sino en una mujer capaz de removerlo por dentro con tan solo una mirada, que tan pronto estaba caliente como fría con él para atormentarlo.

–¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

–Si es posible, me gustaría que fuésemos amigos.

¡Amigos!

¿Cómo era capaz de mirarlo con aquellos ojos de sirena, cómo era capaz de besarlo con aquellos labios, y decirle que quería que fuesen amigos? ¿Cómo iban a ser solo amigos? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era imposible?

Darien miró hacia la luna y deseó gritar para aliviar su ira, su frustración y su descontento, pero en su lugar se limitó a suspirar.

–Es tarde –dijo, intentando hablar con tranquilidad–. Te acompañaré a tu tienda.

Darien durmió mal y tuvo varios sueños en los que intentaba inútilmente conseguir algo que no sabía lo que era, pero que se le escapaba constantemente.

Era normal que se sintiese frustrado, pensó a la mañana siguiente mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría para despejarse. Serena lo había puesto al rojo vivo en dos ocasiones y en ambas lo había dejado insatisfecho.

¿Desde cuándo tenía aquella capacidad para rechazarlo? Ella, a la que en otro tiempo le había gustado tanto el sexo que había ido sin ropa interior para tener el menor número de barreras posible. Ella, que mientras habían estado juntos nunca lo había rechazado y que se lo había pedido tantas veces como él.

¿Cómo podía pensar que después de aquello podían ser amigos? ¿A quién estaba intentando engañar?

A él, no. Tal vez estuviese intentando engañarse a sí misma.

–Los vehículos están cargados –le dijo Artemis a sus espaldas–. Cuando estés listo, Darien.

Él se giró y le dio las gracias a su viejo amigo, preparándose para pasar otro día en compañía de Serena. Aunque tal vez se distrajese enseñándole a su hijo los encantos de aquella región. Tal vez se distrajese tratando de convencerla de que se estaba intentando engañar a sí misma.

Se miró en el espejo mientras se secaba e intentó no darle importancia al cansancio de sus ojos. Necesitaba alguna distracción.

Pero entonces vio a Serena sentada en el asiento trasero, con los niños, y a Luna en el asiento del copiloto y le pareció muy interesante. Al parecer, estaba decidida a mantener las distancias. A lo mejor era porque a ella tampoco le parecía tan sencillo que pudiesen ser solo amigos.

Partieron en convoy por una carretera ancha que atravesaba el desierto, bordeada solo por alguna roca caída de las montañas que había a su alrededor. Eran media docena de vehículos en los que viajaba media tribu y el ambiente era festivo.

Si Serena estaba intentando esconderse de él, que lo hiciese. Darien se centró en su hijo, que parecía emocionado, respondió a sus preguntas acerca de adónde iban y qué iban a ver. E incluso consiguió responder a una pregunta de la niña y vio por el espejo retrovisor que Serena se alegraba de que lo hiciera.

Podía jugar a que eran amigos, si eso era lo que ella quería. Podía tolerar a una niña de otro, si con eso conseguía poner a Serena de su parte y convencerla de que ser solo amigos no iba a ser suficiente.

El convoy iba avanzando por el desierto, hacia las montañas que se cernían imponentemente delante de ellos. Pasaron por un lago salado donde unas cigüeñas levantaron el vuelo, creando una nube de polvo que tapó un momento el sol. También vieron a un zorro del desierto encima de una duna, observándolos y marchándose en silencio al ver que se acercaban a él.

A Darien le encantó que su hijo pudiese presenciar todo aquello y él disfrutó también con su emoción. Era casi como volver a la niñez, salvo que...

«No, no pienses en eso», se advirtió a sí mismo, sabiendo que no podría soportar que le ocurriese a él. Ya era demasiado tarde para desear no haber tenido nunca un hijo, pero no podía desear que lo que le había ocurrido a él le ocurriese a nadie, mucho menos a su hijo.

Lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo retrovisor, observándolo desde el asiento trasero y aplaudiéndolo en silencio cuando le explicaba algo a Endimion, casi con ganas de gritar de alegría al ver que por fin se dirigía a Hana y respondía a su pregunta. La niña lo había escuchado con el dedo metido en la boca y con toda la concentración de una niña de dos años. Y ella estaba muy contenta por no haber tenido que intervenir para apoyarla.

Darien había respondido a Hana como si hubiese sido Endimion quien había hecho la pregunta y Serena se lo agradecía y estaba bastante impresionada. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había querido tener hijos, Darien estaba demostrando un interés por su hijo que jamás habría creído posible. Y para haber querido excluir a Hana de todo hasta entonces, al menos parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para no seguir haciéndolo.

Se preguntó si Darien la había escuchado realmente la noche anterior y había comprendido que le hubiese pedido que fuesen amigos. No debía haberse quedado hasta tan tarde con él, dejándose hipnotizar por la magia del desierto, pensando que aquella magia era para ella. Jamás debía haber permitido que la besase, pero tal vez sus súplicas hubiesen quebrado una barrera en el interior de Darien.

Tal vez pudiesen llegar a ser amigos.

No sería como antes, porque jamás podrían volver a la época en la que habían estado juntos, pero al menos sería algo.

El desfiladero estaba oculto como un secreto, nada indicaba que estuviese allí, esperando su llegada. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso y emocionado. Tanto los niños como los adultos querían entrar en él, y no solo porque fuese el lugar en el que iban a disfrutar del picnic que habían llevado, Serena no tardó en entender el motivo. El camino se fue estrechando y haciéndose cada vez más sinuoso entre la roca y las paredes se fueron haciendo cada vez más altas.

Avanzaron por la grieta y las piedras perdieron su blancura para teñirse de color miel y caramelo, y, más allá, fue como si alguien hubiese fundido la roca y hubiese vuelto a verterla en capas, mientras que en otras partes las paredes brillaban con tonos morados y verdes.

–Qué bonito –dijo Endimion cuando Darien les dijo que mirasen hacia un lugar en el que todos los colores que ya habían visto parecían fusionarse.

Hana se detuvo detrás de su hermano y miró hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si quisiese impregnarse de todo. Luego se sacó el dedo de la boca y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Bonito –repitió.

Y Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien miraba a la niña con el ceño algo fruncido antes de posar la vista en ella y cambiar de expresión. Arqueó una ceja, como si estuviese esperando su reacción, y ella tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de pensar que los había llevado allí solo por ella. Sonrió.

–Es increíble.

Pero fue la sonrisa que le devolvió él lo que le hizo sentir un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Y preguntarse si llegaría el momento en que Darien dejase de afectarla de aquella manera con tan solo una mirada.

¿Se había querido engañar a sí misma la noche anterior? ¿De verdad sería capaz de conformarse con ser amiga de un hombre que podía hacer estallar todo su mundo con tan solo una caricia o con el roce de su traviesa lengua?

Tuvo que tragarse el deseo que ya sentía en esos momentos. Ambos sabían que otra cosa no podía funcionar. Ella ya no era una chica imprudente que solo pensaba en las fiestas. No podía seguir siéndolo. Y él parecía sentir un odio que casi lo consumía.

Ambos habían cambiado en los últimos años. Eran dos personas distintas, pero también eran los padres de Endimion. Así que, por el bien de su hijo, tendrían que conformarse con ser amigos e intentar que funcionase.

El grupo salió del desfiladero impresionado y casi sin aliento, y prepararon la comida a la sombra. Endimion y Hana no se entretuvieron en comer, tomaron cualquier cosa y salieron corriendo a jugar con sus nuevos amigos.

–¿Estarán bien? –preguntó Serena, siguiéndolos un par de pasos.

–Estarán bien –respondió Darien a sus espaldas.

Ella respiró hondo y se obligó a quedarse donde estaba, a no seguirlos, aunque le resultase tan difícil ver a Hana corriendo libremente sabiendo que había prometido que cuidaría de ella. En casa, en la Toscana, sabía cuáles eran los peligros que los rodeaban. Allí en el desierto era distinto, todo era nuevo y desconocido. Incluso cuando habían ido a la casa de su padre, en Jemeya, habían estado tan poco tiempo allí que casi no les había dado tiempo a salir del palacio, mucho menos a correr por el desierto.

–Pero el desierto tiene peligros –comentó.

–Es cierto, princesa –admitió él–. En el desierto siempre hay peligros acechando.

Serena se giró a mirarlo al oír aquello, lo miró a los ojos azules mientras se preguntaba qué había querido decir y deseaba cosas que habría preferido no desear. Sabía que Darien tenía razón. El desierto estaba lleno de peligros.

Y, en esos momentos, él era el principal.

Se giró de nuevo temblorosa, siguió a los niños con la mirada. Hana, su pequeña y preciosa Hana, iba la última, corriendo con los brazos abiertos, como si quisiese volar. Le hizo sonreír.

–¿Y con eso pretendes hacer que me sienta mejor?

Él suspiró a sus espaldas.

–Tal vez deberías darle un poco de cuerda.

–¿Qué? ¿Darle un poco de cuerda?

–A la niña –respondió él–. A Hana. Actúas como si fuese de cristal, siempre estás encima de ella. ¿Por qué no dejas que sea como los demás niños?

–No lo entiendes –dijo Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Hana es especial.

–Ya lo veo –dijo Darien con brusquedad.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No te gusta. Y punto.

–¿Por qué iba a gustarme? Yo no te he pedido que la trajeras. No es hija mía.

–Y eso es lo único que importa, ¿no? ¿Solo cuenta quien haya nacido de tus fértiles entrañas?

–¿Qué esperas que te diga? Nunca he querido ser padre. Ya tengo bastante con saber que tengo un hijo, no necesitaba también a su hermana.

Luego la miró y se encogió de hombros.

–Aunque no importa. La niña es una monada.

Ella se giró al oír aquello. Al parecer, Darien se había fijado en la niña, aunque no fuese suya. Tal vez se estuviese ablandando con ella.

–Es preciosa –le dijo, pensando en Rei y en que la veía cada vez que miraba a la niña.

Hana era una miniatura de Rei. Hasta su risa le recordaba a la de su amiga.

–Aunque no se parece mucho a ti.

El miedo hizo que Serena se pusiese alerta. Sin saber cómo, se encogió de hombros y fingió indiferencia a pesar de saber que tenía que zanjar aquella conversación cuanto antes.

Solo había una manera segura de hacerlo.

–Es posible –comentó, volviendo hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo–, se parece más a su padre.

Darien deseó preguntarle quién era el padre y se sintió insatisfecho con la respuesta y contrariado al verla alejarse de él con tanta tranquilidad, con la espalda tan recta y la mandíbula tan apretada. ¿Quién era el padre para que la niña fuese tan especial? ¿Dónde estaba y a qué se dedicaba? ¿Tendría una mujer con la que vivía y por eso había dejado a Serena y a su hija en las montañas?

Fuese quien fuese, una cosa era segura: su hijo jamás viviría en la casa de otro hombre, aunque fuese el padre de Hana.

Vio a Serena volver junto a un grupo de mujeres en el que estaba Luna, con la que habló antes de que ambas mirasen hacia donde habían estado jugando los niños. Darien siguió sus miradas y los vio en un círculo. Uno de los niños mayores estaba haciendo dibujos en la arena con un palo. Darien supo que estaba contando una historia a los demás.

Recordaba haber estado él mismo en un círculo parecido, escuchando cómo su primo les contaba la historia de los primeros beduinos y de cómo habían conjurado a un camello con sus sueños, un animal de pezuñas blandas que los llevase por el desierto, y cómo se habían despertado al escuchar un sonido aterrador y se habían encontrado con los primeros camellos delante de sus tiendas, impacientes por ponerse a trabajar para ellos.

Vio cómo escuchaba su hijo, con la boca abierta, maravillado. Lo oyó reír y el horrible peso que había en su interior volvió a aumentar, haciendo que le costase respirar.

El viento cambió y casi pudo oír el rumor de las voces de sus hermanos, de su padre y de su madre, de toda la tribu llamándolo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se giró, alejándose del grupo de mujeres y de los murmullos de los hombres, de las risas de los niños, aunque lo único que quería dejar de oír era el sonido de los fantasmas del pasado.

¿No lo entendían?

Todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ellos.

Serena lo vio alejarse y se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien.

–No pasa nada porque se vaya solo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a Artemis, que acababa de acercarse al grupo–. ¿Crees que debería acompañarlo alguien?

El anciano lo miró.

–Hay cosas que un hombre solo puede hacer solo.

Ella levantó la vista hacia el anciano y se preguntó qué quería decir aquello, qué cosas no quería contarle Artemis, antes de volver a mirar hacia donde estaba Darien.

–Pero está sufriendo.

–Es un sufrimiento muy antiguo. Tal vez sea ahora cuando esté empezando a sentir el dolor.

–¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su familia?

–Darien te lo contará –le respondió el anciano asintiendo–. A su debido tiempo.

Darien vagó sin rumbo fijo, volviendo al interior del desfiladero, donde las altas paredes se elevaban muy por encima de su cabeza, antiguas y llenas de la sabiduría del mundo. Una sabiduría que a él le era esquiva, una sabiduría que no alcanzaba a comprender, hasta que un lúgubre viento cantó por el desfiladero y se lo llevó de allí. Volvió a acercarse a la zona del picnic y supo que estaba andando en círculos, sin entenderlo, pero sin poder dejar de andar.

Hasta que se le ocurrió pensar que a su vida le pasaba lo mismo.

Que ella tenía razón.

Porque, en realidad, ¿a qué se dedicaba? A jugar. ¿Qué producía? Nada. En realidad, nada. Aunque era fácil pensar que lo hacía cuando ganaba. Producía dinero. Tenía dinero e inversiones, pero, además de eso, ¿qué hacía? ¿Le aportaba algo a alguien?

De repente, le dio asco aquel examen de conciencia, le dio asco todo. Había pensado en ir al desierto a animarse, no a pensar que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. ¿Qué más daba que no tuviese una casa? No la necesitaba. ¿Por qué torturarse por cosas que no podía cambiar y que no necesitaba cambiar?

Se le daba bien lo que hacía. Era el mejor. Cuando se trataba de jugar a la ruleta, nadie se arriesgaba ni ganaba tanto como él. ¿Acaso no era eso un logro?

Un grito invadió el aire del desierto. Era el grito de un niño. Darien se giró hacia el sonido, miró a su alrededor y vio a un grupo disperso de niños que volvían, cansados y sedientos, a donde estaban los adultos. Entonces oyó gritar a Serena.

–¿Hana? –la llamó asustada.

Y entonces volvió a oírse el grito de la niña. Y Darien vio de dónde procedía. La niña se había caído y estaba llorando. Por un momento, pensó que se había caído al intentar seguir a los demás, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a un horrible animal negro que se acercaba amenazadoramente a ella deslizándose por la arena.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Hana! –le gritó él, corriendo hacia donde estaba la niña–. Hana, levántate. ¡Muévete! Pero la niña estaba petrificada por el miedo al ver acercarse al arácnido, que iba con la cola levantada, dispuesto a picar.

De repente, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se oyeron más gritos. Darien corrió hasta donde estaba la niña con la vista clavada en ella.

–¡Mamá! –gritó la niña entre sollozos, retrocediendo con las manos sobre la arena.

¿Por qué no echaba a correr? Tenía que correr. Era demasiado pequeña para sobrevivir a la picadura de un escorpión y él no iba a llegar a tiempo de salvarla. Todo aquello pasó por su cabeza en los segundos que tardó en llegar a su lado para tomarla en brazos y echarse a rodar por el suelo.

Por un momento, la niña se quedó tan sorprendida que no articuló palabra, pero cuando Darien se puso en pie, se recuperó del impacto y se puso a gritar todavía más y empezó a retorcerse para que la dejase bajar.

Y a pesar de que uno de los hombres había apartado al escorpión con un palo, Darien no la dejó marchar.

–¡Hana! –gritó Serena, corriendo por la arena hacia ellos, completamente pálida.

La niña tendió los brazos hacia ella y, sin aliento, Serena la tomó en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, dándole besos en el pelo negro mientras la niña seguía llorando.

–Oh, Dios mío, Hana –dijo–. Ya está. No ha pasado nada.

Miró a Darien con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de miedo y le dijo con voz temblorosa:

–He intentado hacer lo que me habías dicho y me he obligado a no correr inmediatamente hacia Hana como suelo hacer cuando llora. Y entonces lo he visto acercándose a ella. Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo...

Él se maldijo por haberle dado aquel consejo en tan mal momento.

–No tenía que haberte dicho eso. Si hubiese sabido que ocurría algo tan peligroso, habría venido antes.

–Gracias –le respondió Serena.

Y él se sacudió el polvo para hacer algo con las manos y evitar abrazarla, con la niña y todo, para reconfortarla.

–Mira a ver si la niña se ha hecho algo –le dijo–. He intentado no golpearla con el suelo, pero es posible que tenga algún arañazo.

Endimion se acercó a ellos, parecía nervioso.

–¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso? –le preguntó.

Y a Darien casi le entraron ganas de echarse a reír.

–Tal vez más tarde –le dijo, pensando que ya habían tenido bastante emoción por ese día.

Además, tenía algo que hacer, algo que no podía seguir posponiendo, ya que las voces de su cabeza cada vez le hablaban más alto y con mayor insistencia, pero antes tenía que llevar a todo el grupo de vuelta a casa.

–Creo que ahora deberíamos volver al campamento –añadió.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo. Los dos niños se durmieron a los cinco minutos de arrancar el coche, agotados. Luna también se quedó traspuesta mucho antes de llegar.

En esa ocasión, Serena se sentó delante, a su lado, observando sus largos dedos obre el volante, tranquilos y seguros, todo lo contrario de cómo se sentía ella mientras intentaba comprender al hombre que tenía al lado. Un hombre al que no le gustaban los niños, pero que había arriesgado su propia vida para proteger a su hija. Porque Serena sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser la picadura de un escorpión y que podía matar a un hombre, por lo que estaba segura de que Hana no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad, sobre todo estando tan lejos de cualquier hospital.

Miró a sus espaldas, vio que todos dormían y declaró:

–Hoy le has salvado la vida.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no fuese nada, como si fuese algo que hacía todos los días.

–Era el que más cerca estaba de ella.

–Tal vez. Y sé que ya te he dado las gracias antes, pero quiero volver a dártelas. Gracias por llegar a Hana a tiempo.

Él la miró.

–Lo habría hecho por cualquier niño en peligro.

–Ya lo sé, pero también soy consciente de que Hana no te interesa, mientras que Endimion...

Darien frunció el ceño.

–¿Piensas que sería capaz de salvar a mi propio hijo, pero que dejaría que cualquier otro niño sufriese un terrible accidente?

–No –respondió ella, negando con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se había expresado mal–. No quería decir eso. Solo me ha sorprendido que hayas sido tú quien ha actuado cuando no era tu hijo el que estaba en peligro, y teniendo en cuenta que anteriormente habías dicho que Hana no era tu hija.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y volvió a clavar la vista en la carretera.

–Tal vez en esta ocasión no me haya parecido un detalle importante.

Y Serena sintió que con aquellas palabras le estaba reprochando algo y estaba zanjando la conversación antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de decir lo que en realidad quería decir.

Lo que debía decir.

Porque al rescatar a Hana, Darien le había recordado que también la había rescatado a ella del horrible Rubeus, que había secuestrado a su hermana, Mina, para reivindicar el trono de Al-Jirad. Y después, al no conseguir salirse con la suya, la había secuestrado a ella para frustrar la ascensión de su hermanastro, Malaquite, al trono.

Serena había intentado quitarle importancia a la participación de Darien en su rescate, había intentado convencerse de que solo había estado allí porque era lo que sus tres amigos, Malaquite, Neflyte y Diamante, esperaban, y tal vez ese fuese un motivo, pero el caso era que había formado parte del grupo que había acudido a rescatarla y había querido asegurarse de que volvía sana y salva con su familia.

Y en esos momentos había vuelto a salvarla al salvar a Hana, ya que había hecho posible que ella siguiese cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga Rei antes de morir de que iba a cuidar de su hija.

Suspiró.

–Lo siento. Siento haberte ofendido. Solo quería darte las gracias, aunque lo he hecho con mucha torpeza. También quería agradecerte que participases en mi rescate de Rubeus. Creo que todavía no lo he hecho y ya va siendo hora.

Lo último que Serena había esperado como respuesta era una sonrisa. Darien siguió con la vista clavada en la carretera, pero esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Qué? ¿Me estás dando las gracias, princesa, si lo único que hice fue divertirme con mis amigos? ¿Qué es lo que me dijiste? ¿Que solo lo había hecho por pasar un buen rato con mis amigotes?

Serena se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cómo había podido decir eso? Era un milagro que Darien se hubiese molestado en salvar a Hana, después de lo desagradecida que había sido con él.

–Te pido perdón –le dijo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse–. Estaba enfadada contigo cuando dije eso.

–No pasa nada –le respondió Darien, quitándole importancia–. Te entiendo.

Sus palabras la estremecieron, pero Serena vio el campamento a lo lejos y no quiso preguntarle qué quería decir. No estaba segura de querer saberlo. Ya había sido el objeto de su ira en una ocasión y no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Recordó aquel día mientras observaba el desierto a través de la ventanilla del coche, el día en que Darien la había dejado destrozada al sacarla de su vida para siempre.

Al menos, eso había pretendido, pero allí estaban, obligados a estar juntos por las circunstancias, porque tenían un hijo en común.

En ocasiones, la ira seguía allí, lo veía en su rostro, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, pero en otras ocasiones era otra emoción, igual de encendida y potente, la que parecía dirigir sus actos.

Y Serena se preguntó cómo había podido tener una relación con él, cómo había podido pasar tantas noches con él sin darse cuenta de que era un hombre misterioso del que, en realidad, no sabía casi nada.

El vehículo se acercó al campamento, un campamento tradicional beduino con tiendas muy lujosas para los invitados. Y eso hizo que Serena se hiciese todavía más preguntas. Darien había tomado la decisión de llevar a Endimion al desierto y, como por arte de magia, habían organizado todo aquello en su honor.

–¿Cómo has podido organizarlo todo?

–¿Te refieres al picnic?

–No, me refiero a que estemos aquí, en medio del desierto, en un lugar en el que hace años que no vives. Un día decides que vamos a venir al desierto y al día siguiente tienes todo un campamento esperándonos. ¿Cómo es posible?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–El dinero tiene todavía más valor aquí, donde es más difícil ganarlo.

–Pero ¿cómo has podido organizar todo tan rápidamente?

–Lo cierto es que pensaba venir de todas maneras después de dejarte a ti en casa, así que ya había hecho algunas llamadas. Encontrar a Artemis vivo lo ha facilitado todo. Cuando le dije que no iba a llegar solo, él supo dónde encontrar las tiendas que íbamos a necesitar. Me sugirió que nos quedásemos con su tribu, una de las últimas que siguen viviendo de la manera más tradicional posible, en vez de acampar solos, que era lo que yo tenía pensado en un principio.

–Me gusta –comentó ella, pensando en los amigos nuevos que ya había hecho y en todas las cosas que habían vivido a pesar del susto que se habían llevado durante la excursión–. La gente de la tribu está siendo muy hospitalaria con todos nosotros.

–Así son los beduinos –dijo él en tono inesperadamente orgulloso.

Inesperadamente, porque hacía años que no se consideraba un beduino y que llevaba un ritmo de vida muy distinto al de aquella cultura.

–Todos los visitantes se consideran invitados de honor. No pensé que todavía quedaban tribus que seguían viviendo de manera tan sencilla. Casi todo ha cambiado –añadió.

¿Acaso él no lo había hecho?

–Pero tu gente vivía así.

Darien tardó un momento en responder. A pesar de estar subido a un coche, notó como si la arena se moviese bajo sus pies.

–En su mayoría.

–¿Y así fue como creciste tú, rodeado de cabras, sentándote alrededor de una hoguera y escuchando historias por las noches, observando las estrellas y con tu padre enseñándote a nadar?

Darien notó el peso de los años sobre sus espaldas, el peso opresivo de los recuerdos.

–De eso hace miles de años –comentó.

–¿Y dónde está tu tribu ahora? –le preguntó Serena mientras entraban en el campamento, a la cabeza del convoy–. ¿Dónde está tu familia? Le he preguntado a Artemis y me ha dicho que me lo contarías tú.

Él detuvo el coche y se quedó allí sentado mientras los niños y Luna se despertaban. Estaba agobiado, pero sabía que había llegado el momento.

Llevaba toda la tarde sabiéndolo. ¿Y qué mejor manera de explicárselo a Serena, si esta tenía curiosidad y las palabras le parecían tan vacías?

Se desabrochó el cinturón, puso la mano en la puerta y la miró.

–Voy a ir a verlos cuando hayamos deshecho las maletas. Tal vez quieras acompañarme. Tal vez entonces lo entiendas.

Ella se preguntó si debía aceptar la invitación, en la que había algo que Darien no le había dicho. Este la estaba retando con la mirada. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Durante un tiempo, se había imaginado lo peor, que a su familia le había ocurrido algo terrible. También se había imaginado que lo habían desheredado por haber decidido ir de casino en casino.

Pero en esos momentos estaba hablando de ir a verlos...

¿Habrían accedido a recibirlo al saber que estaba allí? ¿Les habría contado Artemis que tenían un nieto?

–¿Y Endimion? –le preguntó.

–No, el chico no. Es demasiado pronto.

Serena se sintió aliviada. Todavía no le habían contado que Darien era su padre, no estaba segura de que fuese a entenderlo y, por el momento, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban. Tal vez se estuviese pasando de cauta, pero quería esperar al menos a saber que Darien quería formar parte de la vida del niño de manera permanente. No quería tener que explicarle a Endimion adónde se había ido su padre si este decidía de repente salir de su vida.

–Da igual –dijo Darien de pronto–. Tal vez no sea buena idea.

–No –le respondió ella–. Iré.

No era buena idea. Darien se dio cuenta en cuanto se alejaron del campamento y se dirigieron hacia las colinas que había a lo lejos por un camino de piedras. Era muy mala idea ir con ella.

Pero, al menos, había conseguido que dejase de hacerle preguntas. Iba sentada en silencio a su lado mientras el coche avanzaba. Pronto tendría todas las respuestas que necesitaba y más. Eso no cambiaría nada, pero al menos le costaría menos entender por qué le había dicho lo que le había dicho aquel día.

Y, si lo entendía, tal vez pudiese perdonarlo, pero entonces recordó el gesto de sorpresa y las lágrimas de sus ojos, el dolor y la desolación, y pensó que era posible que no lo perdonase nunca por haber terminado así con lo que habían tenido.

Al menos sabría la verdad sobre su familia.

Subieron la primera colina y a Darien se le aceleró el corazón y empezó a sudar.

Hacía años que no estaba allí, desde que era poco más que un niño. Solo había ido en una ocasión y había pasado mucho tiempo, pero seguía recordando la silueta de aquella colina contra el cielo, y sabía exactamente adónde se dirigía.

Pero no era solo el recuerdo lo que lo dirigía, casi podía sentir sus manos llevando el volante, su sabiduría colectiva guiando el vehículo por el camino de piedra.

Llevándolo a casa.

A casa. Un concepto raro para un beduino, que no tenía dirección fija y para el que todo el desierto era como su jardín. Para un beduino, la familia y la tribu eran el hogar. Y por eso era todavía más extraño para él, que los tenía a todos enterrados.

Y aun así seguían llamándolo.

¿Qué iba a decirles?

¿Qué querrían que les dijese?

El vehículo siguió subiendo y él apretó el volante con fuerza.

Estaban casi en lo más alto cuando lo detuvo y puso el freno de mano.

–¿Por qué paramos aquí? –le preguntó Serena, mirando a su alrededor–. ¿Qué lugar es este?

Darien supo que no entendería nada mirando a su alrededor, pero no fue capaz de decirle con palabras dónde estaban. Pronto se daría cuenta sola. Pero todavía no podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer con ella al lado. No. primero necesitaba tiempo para hacer las paces y después volver a serenarse.

–Espera aquí –le ordenó, sin darle ninguna explicación, dejando el motor encendido para que funcionase el aire acondicionado–. No tardaré.

Y antes de que Serena respondiese, se bajó del coche y salió al calor del desierto, cerrando la puerta con firmeza, con la vista clavada en el camino, que desaparecía a lo lejos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba allí.

Respiró hondo y echó a andar con el corazón completamente encogido.

Se detuvo al llegar a la cumbre y bajó la vista al profundo valle en el que, en el pasado, había habido varias tiendas bajas de color negro, en un oasis minúsculo por el que había corrido una docena de niños llenos de vida.

Llenos de vida.

En esos momentos no había nada, solo un viento horrible que hacía bailar la arena del desierto alrededor de unas piedras blancas y planas.

Su familia.

El viento lo rodeó al acercarse más, aprisionándolo, celebrando su captura, presentándolo ante las piedras como si fuese un trofeo.

Él se quedó delante de una de las veintiséis piedras, desgastadas por las inclemencias del tiempo, abrumado por la enormidad ocurrida allí.

Abrumado por la culpabilidad de saber que él tenía que haber sido una piedra blanca más.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena y apoyó una mano en la piedra, caliente como la vida que representaba.

–Padre –dijo, mientras sus primeras lágrimas caían al suelo–. He vuelto. Estoy en casa.

¿Cuánto tiempo era poco tiempo en el desierto? Hacía media hora que se había marchado Darien y seguía sin volver. Serena empezó a preocuparse por él.

¿Por qué no había vuelto? ¿Qué era lo que lo estaba entreteniendo tanto?

Había subido por el camino y se había quedado allí, mirando hacia abajo, y algo en su postura le había hecho pensar que era un hombre vencido.

Entonces había desaparecido y la había dejado pensativa. Tal vez desde lo alto de la colina pudiese ver algo.

Se inclinó sobre el asiento del conductor y apagó el motor, y salió del coche, a un aire caliente y seco. Una ligera brisa jugó con su pelo y le levantó la túnica mientras echaba a andar por el camino.

Pensó que aquel era un lugar triste y se estremeció, presa de un mal presentimiento. Porque a pesar de ser un lugar tan bonito como otros que había visto en Jaqbar, había en él un vacío mezclado con dolor en el viento, que hacía que el desierto pareciese un lugar sombrío.

Entonces llegó a lo alto de la colina y lo vio a unos metros de allí, arrodillado en la arena, y durante unos momentos se sintió aliviada por haberlo encontrado, hasta que vio que había piedras blancas y lisas a su alrededor, y que el triste viento gemía por él.

–Oh, no, Darien –murmuró, sabiendo que sus temores eran ciertos y deseando al mismo tiempo que no fuese verdad–. Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso.

Poco después se estaba arrodillando a su lado delante de una de las piedras, sin mirarlo, para darle tiempo a darse cuenta de su presencia. Y solo cuando supo que lo había hecho, le preguntó:

–¿Quiénes son?

–Mi familia –respondió Darien con voz tensa–. Permite que te los presente.

Señaló una piedra que tenía al lado.

–Mi madre.

Señaló la siguiente.

–Mi padre.

Y continuó:

–Mis primos, mis tíos, mi tía, su madre. Todos están aquí.

–¿Y esta?

–Esta... esta es mi hermano pequeño, Mamoru. Tenía tres años. La misma edad que Endimion ahora.

Se le quebró la voz al decir el nombre del niño. Serena lo miró a la cara por primera vez desde que había llegado y se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, y se le rompió el corazón.

–Oh, Darien.

–Veintiséis personas en total –añadió él sin mirarla–. Una tribu entera. Entera, menos uno.

–Menos tú.

–Yo estaba en un colegio en Inglaterra –le contó en tono inexpresivo–. Era el orgullo de la familia. El elegido. En el que recaían todos los sueños y esperanzas de la tribu.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Tenía doce años cuando me contaron que habían encontrado a un viajero enfermo en el desierto y que lo habían traído al campamento a curarlo. Pero el viajero murió y, uno a uno, todos fueron enfermando, los viejos, los jóvenes, los fuertes. La enfermedad no hizo excepciones. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los enterraron cuando me contaron lo ocurrido.

–Darien –susurró ella en tono dulce.

No sabía qué decirle para reconfortarlo, en su lugar, lo abrazó por los hombros, solo para que supiera que estaba allí, y le sorprendió descubrir que estaba frío a pesar del calor que hacía.

–Lo siento –añadió.

Él levantó el rostro lleno de dolor al cielo.

–Se suponía que yo tenía que haber estado aquí. Estaba de vacaciones y siempre venía a casa en vacaciones. Pero en esa ocasión un compañero me invitó a ir a su casa. Era la primera vez que iba a celebrar la Navidad y mis compañeros estaban muy emocionados, todos tenían ganas de ir a sus casas a estar con sus familias, a abrir sus regalos, y yo supe que mis padres insistirían en que yo volviese a casa también. Así que les conté que tenía que quedarme estudiando. Les dije que no podía volver.

Se puso a temblar y bajó la cabeza casi hasta el suelo.

–Mentí a mi padre y a mi madre. Tenía que haber estado aquí con ellos. Tenía que estar ahora aquí, enterrado bajo una de estas piedras. Tenía que haber estado aquí con ellos.

Serena comprendió por fin su horrible pasado. Se dio cuenta de la agonía y del dolor que lo habían convertido en el hombre que era, en un hombre atormentado por la culpabilidad de haber sobrevivido. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, intentando darle calor y aliviar el frío de su pasado.

–Ellos habrían querido que sobrevivieras. Ellos no te echarían la culpa de lo sucedido, Darien. Nadie puede echarte la culpa.

–No necesito que nadie lo haga, ya lo hago yo. Mentí a mi familia. No estuve aquí con ellos y tendré que vivir con eso durante toda mi vida.

–Darien, no te culpes por lo ocurrido.

–¿Y quién tiene la culpa entonces? ¿Quién queda, salvo yo?

Tomó aire y añadió:

–Ese día, el día que me trajeron a este lugar, juré que jamás tendría un hijo que pudiese quedarse en el mundo sin nadie ni nada. Nada, salvo culpabilidad.

–No querías tener hijos porque no querías que sufriesen lo que tú habías sufrido. Lo que sigues sufriendo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–¡No! –rugió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza antes de levantarse y alejarse tambaleándose hacia el grupo de palmeras y hacia el pequeño arroyo que había un poco más allá.

Serena lo siguió a lo lejos, sintiéndose impotente y dolida, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, sufriendo por él al verlo caer de rodillas, meter las manos en el agua y lavarse la cara. Luego lo vio dar la vuelta, tenía la mirada perdida, fija solo en el pasado.

–Solo sufrieron ellos, yo no. Yo sobreviví. Pasé la Navidad con mi amigo, reí y jugué sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, en el desierto. Y entonces, de repente, me quedé sin nada. Sin nadie. ¡Tenía que haber estado con ellos! –gritó–. ¡Ojalá hubiese estado aquí!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todo su rostro estaba tenso. Y Serena vio cómo se le escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos y el dolor lo desbordaba.

No podía decirle nada para reconfortarlo, no podía hacer nada, salvo arrodillarse a su lado, abrazarlo y secar sus lágrimas saladas con besos.

Darien tembló contra su cuerpo. La dejó que lo abrazase y que lo besase, que le pasase las manos por el pelo y le apoyase la cabeza en el pecho. Permitió que lo reconfortase mientras lloraba y gritaba, mientras la brisa caliente los envolvía.

Hasta que el viento cambió sutilmente, convirtiéndose en una caricia, y el consuelo se transformó en deseo, y él empezó a besarla también, y buscó sus labios. Al principio, con cautela, y luego con ansia, como un hombre que estuviese muerto de hambre y tuviese delante su primera comida en varios días.

Serena no hizo nada para detenerlo. No podía detenerlo. Ya había perdido demasiado y lo único que podía hacer por él era reconfortarlo con su cuerpo, con sexo.

Darien la tumbó con cuidado en la hierba y la besó con desesperación. Y Serena deseó llorar por él, por el niño que había sido, por el niño que sentía que había traicionado a su familia, por el niño que lo había perdido todo sin tener tiempo para despedirse. Así que lo besó con todo su corazón, deseando compensarlo por todo lo que había sufrido, deseando aliviar su dolor para siempre. Deseando darle esperanzas.

Darien tomó todo lo que le ofrecía y quiso más. Le levantó la túnica y ella lo ayudó a quitársela.

Luego, mientras él la miraba, se quitó también la ropa interior y se volvió a tumbar sobre la hierba, ofreciéndose a él.

Darien se desnudó también y apretó su piel contra la de ella, buscando entre sus muslos con la erección.

Serena se arqueó y dejó de respirar un instante, mientras la penetraba, cada vez más excitada. Gimió al notar que llegaba al clímax y se olvidó por un momento de que solo había pretendido darle placer a él.

–Darien –susurró con desesperación.

Y él respondió con un rugido y golpeándola con las caderas para penetrarla todavía más, de una manera tan exquisita que a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

El sexo siempre había sido bueno con Darien. Siempre había sido el mejor, pero ¿tanto?

Entonces él retrocedió para volver a llenarla, tomó uno de sus pezones con los labios y movió su boca al mismo ritmo que movía el resto del cuerpo.

Y Serena se aferró a él y notó que la tensión iba creciendo en su interior con cada movimiento de sus caderas, con cada caricia.

Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y estalló a su alrededor. Le pareció oírlo gritar triunfante en su desesperación, victorioso en su angustia, y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él llegaba también al clímax.

Y se dio cuenta de que, aunque jamás se lo diría, lo amaba. Nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Se quedaron allí tumbados, a la sombra, mientras pasaba el día y el sol convertía el desierto en un mar dorado.

–Nunca había llorado por ellos –le dijo después Darien, abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo–. No podía. Me sentía demasiado avergonzado. Estaba demasiado enfadado.

–No pasa nada –le dijo ella.

–No –contestó él, apartando la mano de su pelo para apoyarla en la frente–. Claro que pasa. Aquel día que viniste, cuando me enfadé...

–Shh –lo acalló Serena, apoyando un dedo en sus labios–. No importa. Lo entiendo.

Darien le agarró la mano y se la besó.

–No. Hay más. Después de que mi familia muriese, el colegio decidió ampliar mi beca. Dijeron que no tenía sentido mandarme de vuelta a casa. Así que me buscaron una familia de acogida, la de un hombre árabe que trabajaba en Londres, que aseguró ser un pariente lejano mío. Un hombre cruel. Un hombre con una mujer tonta que me pegaba con un palo si no era el mejor de la clase. Un hombre que quería que trabajase con él. Pero yo lo odiaba.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo sabía que tenía que escaparme de allí, pero necesitaba dinero. Fue entonces cuando empecé a jugar. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo bien que se me daba. Él me pegó todavía más al enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo y eso hizo que yo me propusiese todavía más salir de allí. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, había ahorrado el dinero suficiente para no tener que volver a su casa.

Suspiró.

–El día que viniste, esa mañana, me había despertado oyendo las voces de mi familia en mi cabeza. Había soñado con ellos, con el día, veinte años antes, que había venido aquí y me había enfrentado a la verdad, a que mi familia, mi mundo, me habían sido arrebatados.

–No me extraña que estuvieses disgustado.

–No fue eso. Esa mañana había recibido un paquete de un abogado, con una carta en la que decía que mi padre de acogida había fallecido. En el paquete había un anillo de mi padre, un collar de mi madre y el amuleto que había colgado del cuello de Mamoru cuando había fallecido. Las cosas de mi familia. Mi padre de acogida me las había ocultado. Ni siquiera me había dicho que existían.

Tomó aire antes de continuar.

–Y estaba tan enfadado... Con mi padre de acogida, sí, pero también con mi familia por haberme abandonado a mi destino. Y conmigo mismo, por haberles mentido y no haber estado con ellos. Ese día, los odiaba a todos y me odiaba a mí mismo, y cuando tú entraste y me hablaste de formar una familia...

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Te ataqué a ti porque habías entrado en mi pesadilla, hablándome de cosas de las que no quería saber nada.

Tomó aire y volvió a soltarlo con fuerza, como dejando que el peso del pasado saliese de él. Serena se dio cuenta de que había escogido el peor momento para declararle su amor y compartir con él la emoción de la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Se apoyó en un codo y, acercándose más a él, le dijo:

–Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía. No tenía ni idea.

–¿Cómo ibas a tenerla, si no te había contado nada?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Y pensar que había sido el elegido –continuó Darien en tono amargo–. Era la esperanza de la tribu porque había nacido con un don para los números y por eso me mandaron a Inglaterra, con la esperanza de que, algún día, pudiese ayudar a mi gente. Estaban todos tan orgullosos de mí, mi padre, mi madre...

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró.

–Y mira cómo los he recompensado, convirtiéndome en un jugador. En un gandul. Y, aunque terminé el colegio y me pagué la universidad yo solo, ¿qué sentido tenía estudiar pudiendo jugar? ¿Qué sentido tenía mi vida cuando ya no tenía a nadie?

–En cualquier caso, nada de lo que hubieses hecho te los habría devuelto. ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

–¡Podía haber hecho algo! Podía haber conseguido algo más que un nombre en todos los casinos del mundo.

–Pero lo habías perdido todo.

Serena metió los dedos en su denso pelo.

–Y tal vez sea ese el motivo por el que te dedicas a jugar –reflexionó en voz alta, intentando encajar las piezas de aquel horrible puzle–. Porque el dinero no es como las personas. El dinero se puede ganar y perder y volver a ganar, y el dolor de perderlo, si existe, es transitorio. Tal vez porque, en el fondo, el riesgo no es real.

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no lo entendiese.

–Yo nunca quise tener un hijo –le dijo–. Ni una familia.

–Lo sé. Y lo entiendo.

–Pero quiero a Endimion. Quiero a mi hijo.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Entonces, él la abrazó.

–Y también quiero a su madre.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cásate conmigo –le pidió después, antes de que a Serena le hubiese dado tiempo a asimilar su anterior declaración. Antes de que los latidos de su corazón se hubiesen calmado.

–Darien, yo...

–Tiene sentido, ¿no lo ves? Endimion necesita un padre. Yo nunca he querido tener una familia, es cierto, pero no puedo darle la espalda a lo ocurrido. Y mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de tener un nieto y de ver que he hecho algo con mi vida.

–Pero... ¿casarnos?

–No quiero ser un padre a tiempo parcial. Quiero estar ahí para él todos los días. Y te prometo que intentaré ser un buen padre. Además, nosotros estamos bien juntos, Serena, y tú lo sabes. Podemos conseguir que funcione por el bien de Endimion.

Por el bien de Endimion.

Qué ironía. Por el bien de Endimion había decidido ella contarle a Darien la existencia de su hijo, y, en esos momentos, Darien estaba utilizando el mismo motivo para convencerla de que se casase con él.

¿Era motivo suficiente?

Tal vez tuviese sentido con Endimion, pero ¿y Hana? Una cosa era querer vivir con Endimion, pero ¿había pensado Darien en todo lo que implicaría casarse con ella? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que también tendría que ser el padre de Hana?

¿Y el amor? ¿No había lugar para el amor en aquel plan? ¿Había perdido Darien la capacidad para amar al perder a toda su familia?

–No sé –le dijo, confusa, mientras él le acariciaba la cadera–. Es una decisión demasiado importante. Necesito pensarlo. Y tú necesitas tiempo para decidir qué quieres en realidad.

–Tienes razón –admitió Darien, inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios–. Voy a necesitar tiempo. Para convencerte.

Volvieron a hacer el amor mientras el desierto se teñía de color plata con la luna y el viento les acariciaba la piel como un manto de seda. En esa ocasión lo hicieron más despacio. Darien se tomó su tiempo para volver a explorar todo su cuerpo y convencerla, y cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron a unir, estaban ambos tan excitados que el orgasmo sacudió a Serena como un rayo en una tormenta del desierto. Después se quedaron tumbados, respirando entrecortadamente, y ella supo que no tenía nada clara su decisión.

Aunque también supo que nunca le había gustado tanto que la intentasen convencer de algo.

Ya iban de vuelta al campamento cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que llevaba la ropa interior húmeda y de que ninguno de los dos había pensado en la protección.

Se giró hacia él, asustada, preguntándose cómo habían podido ser tan descuidados, tan irresponsables. Preguntándose casi si Darien no lo habría hecho a propósito para obligarla a tomar una decisión. Pero no, pensó, al recordar su intenso dolor. No había planeado seducirla. Había sido un descuido. Un descuido tonto que podía tener consecuencias. Repasó el calendario en su mente y se dijo que era poco probable que se quedase embarazada. Además, el destino no podía volver a jugarle otra mala pasada, ¿o sí?

Darien no tardó en respaldar sus palabras con actos. Durante los siguientes días, demostró que podía ser un excelente padre para Endimion. Le enseñó a leer las huellas en la arena, a diferenciar un camello de un caballo, un zorro de una cabra. Y Serena lo vio enseñarle a su hijo cosas que este no habría aprendido en otro lugar.

Incluso mostró interés por Hana, que los seguía a todas partes, queriendo formar parte de todo. Serena tuvo la esperanza de que Darien se sintiese en cierto modo unido a ella después de haberla salvado del escorpión.

Pero sus argumentos más persuasivos los utilizaba al hacerle el amor.

Y cada vez que lo hacían, Darien le preguntaba si ya había tomado una decisión.

Y ella le respondía que no y le pedía que tuviese paciencia. Serena no tenía prisa y estaba esperando que él le diese lo único que quería, que le dijese esas dos palabras que tanto ansiaba oír.

No tenía la valentía suficiente para decírselas ella a él, ya que eran las palabras que habían hecho que Darien rompiese su relación tiempo atrás.

Al final, no fue el sexo lo que hizo que tomase la decisión, ni las palabras de Darien. Ni siquiera fue verlo con su hijo, ni subiendo a Hana a un potro y enseñándola a llevar las riendas.

Fue el pozo nuevo que financió con su dinero y que ayudó a construir, sin camisa y sudoroso, con los demás hombres de la tribu.

Fueron los libros que encargó para que los niños del campamento aprendiesen a leer y a escribir en casa, para no verse obligados a asistir al colegio en Souza, lejos de sus familias.

Fueron todos los cambios que presenció en él los que le hicieron tomar una decisión.

Era un hombre distinto al que había conocido y con el que lo había pasado bien unos años antes. Aquel hombre había encontrado un propósito en su vida, había aprendido a reír y a vivir y, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, también a amar.

Y ella quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

–Me ha pedido que me case con él –le confió a Luna esa noche, mientras preparaban a los niños para irse a la cama, antes de ir a verlo.

Darien le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella, algo especial, y Serena estaba deseando ver qué era.

Luna sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

–Sabía que tenía que estar pasando algo, porque últimamente te brillan mucho los ojos. ¿Le has dicho que sí?

–He pensado en hacerlo esta noche, pero eso significa que tengo que dejarte a los niños unas horas, si no te importa. Al parecer, Darien ha planeado algo especial.

Luna le apretó la mano.

–Por supuesto que puedes dejarme a los niños. ¡Estarán bien conmigo! Y ya verás lo contentos que se ponen por la mañana, cuando les des la noticia. Los niños necesitan un padre.

Serena asintió.

–Lo sé.

Ella había sido la mejor madre que podía ser, pero ya podía ver a Endimion creciendo de la mano de su padre. Sabía que Darien iba a ser un buen padre.

–¿Sabe ya lo de Hana?

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía los pendientes. Era su única preocupación.

–Todavía no. No he querido traicionar la confianza de Rei hasta no estar segura, pero se lo diré lo primero, para que no haya malentendidos. Rei querría que lo hiciera.

Luna sonrió y le deseó buena suerte antes de volver a abrazarla.

–Me alegro mucho por ti, Serena. Si alguien se merece la felicidad, eres tú.

Esa noche estaba seguro de que le diría que sí. Esa noche no iba a arriesgarse. La lujosa tienda que había encargado, con piscina incluida, tenía vistas a un valle con palmeras, un tesoro inesperado en el desierto, un lugar que había reservado para compartir un momento especial. Y ese momento había llegado.

Darien disfrutó de las vistas mientras la esperaba, sonriendo, seguro de que esa noche no podría decirle que no.

No entendía que tardase tanto en darle una respuesta, cuando era evidente que tenían que casarse. Era lo único que podían hacer.

Sabía que la había tratado mal en el pasado, muy mal, pero ella lo había comprendido. Si no lo había perdonado, ¿por qué accedía a compartir su cuerpo con él?

¿Porque quería que la convenciera?

Sonrió al mirar el nido de amor que había creado en el desierto y esperó a que llegase el coche con Serena. Esa noche la convencería. Había creado el lugar perfecto para que ambos pudiesen escapar cuando lo necesitasen. Había encontrado un anillo con una enorme esmeralda rodeada de diamantes. Había encontrado la casa perfecta, en Italia, cerca de donde ella vivía, pero más cerca de Pisa para que el viaje de Italia a Jaqbar fuese más fácil. Hojeó la carpeta con los detalles de la propiedad mientras esperaba a que ella llegase, y entonces oyó el ruido de un motor a lo lejos, vio los faros en la oscuridad y dejó la carpeta encima de un montón de toallas y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Era perfecto.

Nada podía fallar.

Junto con el mejor sexo del universo, Serena no podría resistirse.

Esa noche no fracasaría.

Esa noche sería suya.

Estaba segura de que era un espejismo. Habían viajado varios kilómetros desde el campamento, con la luna tapada por una nube solitaria cuando, de repente, había visto a lo lejos un extraño brillo rojizo. Una tienda, había descubierto al acercarse más, una tienda con farolillos de colores por todas partes y una figura alta, vestida de blanco, esperándola fuera.

Darien.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Verlo vestido de manera tradicional, tan recto y alto como uno de los antiguos jeques del desierto, hizo que despertase su imaginación y que todos sus sentidos se pusiesen alerta.

Tragó saliva y se alegró de haberse arreglado también. Se había puesto una túnica dorada, bordada y adornada con pequeñas piedras preciosas que brillaban cada vez que se movía. Había sabido que esa noche sería especial en muchos aspectos. Y el esfuerzo que Darien había hecho se lo demostraba.

Se alisó el vestido con ambas manos, nerviosa. Esa noche le diría que sí. Esa noche accedería a casarse con él.

El coche se detuvo al lado de la tienda y Darien se acercó a abrir la puerta con los ojos brillantes. Serena aceptó su mano y salió del coche y él la miró con deseo, haciendo que se derritiese.

–Bienvenida a mi tienda –le dijo–. Estás preciosa.

Y luego le hizo una señal al conductor para que se marchase.

Fue solo entonces, cuando Darien había apartado los ojos de ella, cuando Serena vio la piscina que tenía detrás. Las luces de los farolillos se reflejaban en el agua y detrás de aquel profundo valle había un denso grupo de palmeras.

–¿Qué sitio es este? –preguntó.

–El Valle de las Palmeras –respondió él, abrazándola por detrás y mordisqueándole el cuello–. Dicen que lleva aquí desde la época de los dinosaurios. Y yo pienso que el universo lo puso aquí para ti.

Ella suspiró al notar el calor de su boca en la piel.

–¿Y la tienda y la piscina?

–Ah. Ese es un regalo que te hago yo.

Darien apoyó las manos en su vientre y luego subió una hacia el norte, hacia sus pechos, mientras la otra bajaba entre sus muslos. Serena gimió suavemente al notar que se apretaba contra ella, protestando muy a su pesar porque sabía que antes tenían que hablar.

–Tengo unos refrescos –dijo él–. Dulces y champán, o té si lo prefieres.

–No, no quiero nada –respondió ella, sabiendo que tenía que contarle lo de Hana–. Antes tengo que...

–Estoy de acuerdo –le dijo él, haciéndola girar–. Yo tampoco puedo esperar.

Serena quiso parar, pero él ya la estaba besando y se dijo a sí misma que no pasaría nada por esperar a contarle lo de Hana. Darien tendría más paciencia después de haber hecho el amor y estaría más receptivo.

Y después le diría lo que había decidido: que iba a casarse con él.

Quizás fuese mejor esperar, pensó unos minutos más tarde, mientras Darien recorría el interior de su muslo con la boca y la acariciaba con la lengua ahí. ¿Por qué estropear tanta diversión, si Darien se estaba esforzando tanto en convencerla?

Era un maestro en el arte de la persuasión, reflexionó Serena un rato después, mientras descansaba en la piscina y esperaba a que Darien volviese con el té. Aunque hubiese llegado allí esa noche decidida a decirle que no se quería casar con él, ya la habría convencido de lo contrario.

Se sonrió. Iba a casarse con un hombre que hacía del sexo un arte. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte?

Y si le hacía el amor de aquella manera, si sentía tal adoración por su cuerpo, tenía que ser porque la quería también, aunque fuese solo un poco. Si no era así, ella conseguiría que la amase. Cuando estuviesen casados.

Suspiró y se dijo que era tarde y que tenía que marcharse.

Le había encantado hacer el amor en una piscina bajo el cielo del desierto, pero tenía que contarle a Darien lo de Hana. Se vestiría y se lo explicaría mientras se tomaban el té. Y después, cuando lo supiese todo, le diría que se quería casar con él. Así que salió de la piscina y tomó una de las gruesas toallas que había en un montón encima de una mesa.

El montón cayó al suelo junto con algo más. Una carpeta de una agencia inmobiliaria. Se cubrió con una toalla y, por curiosidad, abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer.

–¿Has salido de la piscina?

Serena se giró y lo vio con una bandeja en la que había una tetera, dos pequeñas tazas y una caja de aspecto sospechoso.

Lo miró a él.

–Estaba a punto de dormirme. Además, quería hablar contigo. Y lo hago mejor cuando no estoy desnuda.

Levantó la mano en la que tenía la carpeta y le preguntó:

–¿Qué es esto? Estaba con las toallas.

–Ah –dijo él decepcionado mientras servía el té–. Lo estaba reservando para el final, para después de que hubieses accedido a casarte conmigo.

Serena sintió un escalofrío.

Así que eso explicaba la caja que había en la bandeja...

Aunque había ido allí esa noche sabiendo que le diría que sí, hubo algo en aquella sorpresa que la molestó. ¿Por qué quería Darien comprar una casa cerca de donde ella vivía en la Toscana, si no era porque no tenía pensado vivir con ella aunque estuviesen casados? ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio tenía pensado?

–Entonces, ¿estabas seguro de que te diría que sí?

Él sonrió casi como un niño y Serena no pudo evitar ver a su hijo en aquel rostro.

–Por supuesto.

Ella volvió a mirar la carpeta para no tener que responder a aquello. ¿Por qué de repente nada tenía sentido?

–No lo entiendo. ¿Para qué quieres una casa cerca de Pisa?

Él se acercó y señaló las fotografías de la casa, rodeada de fértil terreno, con una enorme piscina, cancha de tenis y establos, todo a quince minutos de Pisa.

–Es perfecta, ¿no crees?

Algo en su tono de voz la alertó.

–Es preciosa –admitió con cautela.

–Pues la he comprado por ti, porque me dijiste que no tenía una casa, ¿recuerdas? Y, dado que tengo un hijo que necesita un techo, he pensado que tenías razón. Y como sé que te gusta la zona, he buscado algo en la región, pero más cerca de aeropuerto de Pisa, para poder llegar aquí con mayor facilidad. He imaginado que también pasaríamos tiempo aquí, en Jaqbar.

Ella levantó una mano, se puso tensa.

–Espera, ¿qué has querido decir con lo de que Endimion necesita un techo? Tiene un techo donde vive ahora.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–De eso, ni hablar. No voy a permitir que mi hijo viva en la casa de otro hombre.

–¿De qué hombre? ¿A quién te refieres?

–Al padre de Hana. No voy a permitir que mi hijo viva allí.

Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Qué acabas de decir?

–He dicho que mi hijo no va a vivir en la casa del padre de Hana. Yo soy su padre. A partir de ahora, yo lo mantendré.

–¿Y quién te ha dicho que vivimos en la casa del padre de Hana?

–¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Dijiste que era de un buen amigo. ¿De quién podía ser, sino de un hombre dispuesto a ocultar su error en un recóndito lugar de las montañas, donde nadie pudiese encontrarla?

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría para Serena.

–No te creía capaz de decir que alguno de mis hijos es un error.

–Veo que no niegas que sea su casa.

–¡Porque es ridículo! Tal vez esto te convenza –le dijo, articulando lentamente las palabras–. No es la casa del padre de Hana. ¿Satisfecho?

Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como si no importase.

–Da igual, ya no vas a necesitarla –dijo–. Lo organizaré para que lleven todas vuestras cosas a esta otra antes de que nos marchemos del desierto.

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente, preguntándose cuándo había entrado en un universo paralelo en el que Darien había asumido el control de su vida. Tal vez al gritar su nombre de placer un rato antes en la piscina. Y aunque lo más fácil habría sido decirle la verdad, aquella no era la manera en la que había planeado contársela.

Además, ¿por qué iba a darle una explicación? Su actitud no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

–No, no vas a hacer nada de eso. Endimion ya tiene una casa. Y es feliz en ella. Todos lo somos. Siento que te hayas tomado la molestia de comprar una casa, pero no tengo ninguna intención de mudarme.

–¿Por qué me lo estás poniendo tan difícil? –le preguntó él, disgustado.

–¿Soy yo la que lo está poniendo difícil? –inquirió Serena, que estaba cansada, incluso decepcionada.

–Si esa casa es tan especial, tiene que haber un motivo. Y, si no es del padre de Hana, ¿de quién es? ¿De otro de tus amantes?

Aquello la sorprendió todavía más. Había estado a punto de contarle lo de Rei, pero se alegró de no haberlo hecho, porque se estaba dando cuenta de cómo era Darien en realidad.

–¿Qué amantes? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Venga, no te hagas la inocente. Has tenido que tener otros amantes después de mí. Una mujer con tus apetitos.

–¿Y qué si los he tenido? ¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido otras amantes en los cuatro años que hemos estado separados? ¿O decidiste permanecer casto en mi honor? ¡Qué detalle! Un hombre con tus apetitos –replicó Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza–. La verdad es que lo dudo mucho.

–He tenido amantes –admitió él entre dientes–, pero al menos a mí no me importa admitirlo.

–¿Qué quieres, Darien? ¿Qué te haga una descripción detallada de mi vida después de que me dejases? ¡No! Perdiste el derecho a saber de mí cuando me dijiste que no querías volver a verme.

Después de aquello, fue como si Serena se marchitase ante él, el fuego de sus ojos desapareció. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró.

–Ahora sé por qué lo hiciste aquel día, pero no entiendo qué está pasando aquí, Darien. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo?

Él no supo qué responder, tampoco sabía cómo habían podido llegar a aquella situación.

–Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

Ella se echó a reír.

–La verdad. De acuerdo, voy a decirte la verdad, Darien. Te amo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón. Y no he estado con ningún otro hombre. Nunca.

–¿Eso mismo le dijiste al padre de Hana?

Serena no respondió. Solo lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

–Quiero irme a casa.

Pero Darien no iba a dejarla marchar tan pronto.

–Te vi –le contó–. Te vi en Montecarlo un mes después de que rompiésemos. Llevabas el vestido rojo que yo te había comprado y estabas con un hombre...

Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

–Quiero irme a casa.

Darien suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia las estrellas. Se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de arreglar aquello.

–Vístete –le dijo, mirando la bandeja en la que descansaba la caja con el anillo, enfadado porque una noche que prometía tanto hubiese terminado tan mal–. Te llevaré de vuelta al campamento. Ya hablaremos de esto después.

–No –respondió ella, recogiendo su ropa–. Quiero ir a casa. Quiero alejarme de ti lo máximo posible.

Él alargó la mano y le tocó el hombro.

–Serena, no hagas esto...

–¡No me toques! –exclamó ella, apartándose–. No vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima.

–¡Serena!

Ella se vistió y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? –comentó.

–Dímelo.

Serena se puso una sandalia antes de volver a hablar.

–Que nunca conocí al padre de Hana. ¿No te parece gracioso?

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Adivínalo solo, Darien –dijo ella, poniéndose la otra sandalia–. Tú, que crees saber tanto acerca de con quién me he acostado.

–Serena...

–Y te voy a contar otra cosa todavía mejor. Que, en realidad, la casa es de Hana. No de su padre, ni de ningún amante de esa larga lista que parece que quieres atribuirme, sino de Hana. ¿Por qué no te ríes, Darien? ¿No te resulta gracioso?

Darien no entendía nada.

–¿Cómo va a ser de Hana la casa?

–Muy sencillo. Porque su madre se la dejó. Ahora, sácame de aquí y llévanos a Souza. Me voy a llevar a los niños a casa.

A Darien aquello no le pareció nada gracioso mientras conducía en silencio hasta el campamento. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dado por hecho: que Serena había caído en brazos de otro hombre nada más terminar su relación con él y que se había quedado embarazada de Hana, podía ser falso.

Después de lo que Serena le había contado, la única posibilidad que había era que Hana fuese hija de otra mujer.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Si la niña no se parecía en nada a Serena. Había estado tan ciego porque había creído lo que había querido creer. Había querido demostrarse a sí mismo que no había cometido un error al sacarla de su vida cuatro años antes. Lo había hecho para protegerse de la apuesta más importante de su vida.

Y lo había perdido todo.

La había perdido a ella.

Serena se alegró de que Darien fuese todo el viaje en silencio porque ella estaba demasiado destrozada para hablar. Todos sus sueños acababan de venirse abajo.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que aquello podía terminar bien?

Había sido una tonta.

Subieron una colina y vieron un resplandor a lo lejos, donde solo debía haber un par de lámparas encendidas.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

–El campamento –respondió Darien, pisando el acelerador.

Serena sintió miedo.

No tenía que haber dejado a sus hijos solos.

Al llegar se encontraron con Luna, que tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Tenía a Endimion en brazos, asustado.

–No encontramos a Hana –fue lo único que les dijo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

No!

A Serena se le heló la sangre en las venas. Salió del coche y corrió hacia su tienda para ver con sus propios ojos la cama vacía de Hana.

Sintió náuseas. Pensó que no tenía que haberse marchado.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ha desaparecido? –le preguntó a Luna, tomando a Endimion en sus brazos porque necesitaba abrazarlo–. ¿Dónde han buscado?

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Luna, consternada–. Ha debido de marcharse mientras yo dormía. No sé cuánto tiempo hace.

–No ha podido ir muy lejos –dijo Serena, deseando que así fuese.

–Van a mirar otra vez en todas las tiendas. Y han mandado a varias personas a buscarla por el desierto, por si se ha alejado del campamento.

–¡No!

Serena se dejó caer en una silla y apretó a Endimion con fuerza contra su pecho, le acarició la cabeza. No podía imaginarse a Hana sola por el desierto en plena noche.

–La encontraré –rugió Darien.

–Ojalá no me hubiese ido –dijo ella–. No tenía que haberme ido. Tenía que haberme quedado con mis hijos.

Él observó cómo se balanceaba con Endimion en brazos, completamente pálida.

–La encontraré –repitió.

Después de haberlo estropeado todo esa noche, tenía que hacerlo.

El campamento bullía de actividad cuando salió de la tienda. Todo el mundo era consciente de la gravedad de la situación. Se había perdido una niña pequeña. Darien pensó que no podía estar muy lejos, pero ¿adónde había ido? Si le pasaba algo, Serena no se lo perdonaría jamás por haber dejado a los niños con Luna y él tampoco, por haber hecho que fuese con él.

Estaba empezando a amanecer y la promesa de un nuevo día era también una amenaza, ya que el sol era abrasador en el desierto.

Darien se preguntó adónde podía ir una niña. ¿Adónde podía haber ido Hana?

Estaba subido a la duna más cercana cuando oyó balar a una cabra y, después, un sonido diferente. Y clavó la vista en el rebaño que se hallaba recogido en un corral.

Se acercó a él y las cabras se dispersaron asustadas. Y entonces vio a una cabra adulta tumbada, mirándolo y con sus dos crías echas un ovillo a su lado, y a una niña inmóvil entre ellas.

¡Hana!

Debió de decir su nombre en voz alta, porque la pequeña se despertó sobresaltada, confundida y desorientada. Darien la tomó en brazos, aliviado al ver que estaba bien, y la apretó con fuerza y le dijo que no se preocupase, que no pasaba nada. Y ella lloró y preguntó por su madre.

–Ya está, Hana. Voy a llevarte con tu madre –le dijo, acariciándole la espalda–. Está preocupada por ti, y siente mucho no haber estado contigo. Ha sido culpa mía. Yo me la he llevado y no tenía que haberlo hecho.

La niña empezó a calmarse. Se apretó contra él, sintiéndose más segura.

–Si te hubiese pasado algo –continuó Darien–. Jamás me lo habría perdonado. Tienes una madre muy especial, ¿sabes? Y se merece mucho más de lo que yo puedo darle. Igual que tú te mereces un padre que pueda cuidarte.

Hana se sorbió la nariz contra su hombro y se frotó los ojos. Y él inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso.

–Pero voy a echarte de menos, Hana Banana, cuando te hayas ido. Y todo será por mi culpa, por no darme cuenta de lo que valía tu madre desde el principio. Por no haber sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía porque ni yo lo entendía. Por tener celos de las sombras. Por no haberme dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de que la amaba. Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

–Hana –dijo la niña muy seria, participando en la conversación.

Y él sonrió a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Sí, eres Hana, la mejor Hana Banana del mundo.

La niña se rio y él sonrió con ella a pesar de que todo su mundo acababa de venirse abajo.

¡Las cabras! Serena estaba sentada con Endimion en su regazo cuando se preguntó si alguien habría mirado en el corral de las cabras. Le dio un beso a su hijo y lo dejó con Luna, que le prometió que no apartaría la vista de él. Y salió corriendo de la tienda.

Hana estaba enamorada de los cabritillos. ¿Habría ido alguien a mirar al corral?

Oyó los gritos de su hija antes de llegar y estuvo a punto de echar a correr hacia ellos, pero entonces vio a Darien con la niña en brazos, abrazándola y acariciándola. Oyó lo que le estaba diciendo y se quedó inmóvil, escuchando.

Oyó que decía que era culpa suya y que ella se merecía algo mejor, y lo oyó hablar de celos y de amor, y de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Entonces echó a correr hacia su hija, la tomó en brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

–Oh, Hana, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué has venido a hacer con las cabras?

–Cabra –dijo la niña, señalando a los animales.

–Gracias –le dijo Serena a Darien.

Y él asintió, serio, distante. Como si ya se hubiese alejado de ella.

–Haré los preparativos para que os vayáis a Souza.

Y ella supo que debía volver a casa. Había tomado esa decisión, pero algo de lo que le había oído decirle a la niña la hizo dudar. Lo había oído hablar de amor. Y se preguntó...

–No hay prisa –le dijo, viendo como él la miraba confundido–. Hana necesita descansar. Todos lo necesitamos.

En ese momento, Hana bostezó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

Darien asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–Por supuesto. Cuando estés preparada, házmelo saber.

–¿Darien?

Él se detuvo, pero no se volvió a mirarla.

–¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó Serena–. ¿Cuándo Hana esté dormida? Iba a decírtelo anoche, antes de que... Bueno, que te debo una explicación.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–No me debes nada. No después de lo que te he hecho. Después de lo que te he dicho...

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al verlo tan apesadumbrado.

–Ven a mi tienda cuando todo se haya calmado y te hablaré de mi amiga Rei –le dijo Serena, mirando a la niña que tenía en brazos–. La madre biológica de Hana.

Un rato después, cuando Darien entró en la tienda de los niños, Hana estaba dormida y Serena, sentada a su lado, observándola como si le diese miedo que volviese a desaparecer. No se giró hacia él, pero debió de oírlo llegar porque le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrase y se sentase a los pies de la cama.

–Rei era mi amiga –empezó en cuanto estuvo sentado–. Nos habíamos visto varias veces en el casino, pero nos hicimos amigas cuando rompiste conmigo.

Entonces lo miró, sonriendo con tristeza.

–Ella me ayudó durante los días y las semanas después de... Bueno, ya sabes. Me dijo que me mudase a su casa y, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, me cuidó. Rei siempre había querido tener un bebé. Decía que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero había tenido un cáncer en la adolescencia y no estaba segura de poder concebirlo.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

–Entonces nació Endimion y ella decidió que quería intentar tener ese hijo que tanto deseaba. No tenía pareja, así que buscó a un hombre, yo nunca supe quién, y se quedó embarazada.

Serena se sorbió la nariz y Darien se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos.

–Durante las pruebas del embarazo se dieron cuenta de que volvía a tener cáncer, un cáncer que estaba siendo más agresivo que el anterior. Le dijeron que debía abortar porque el tratamiento que iba a necesitar mataría al bebé.

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

–Pero Rei se negó a recibir el tratamiento. Deseaba demasiado a aquel bebé, aunque sabía que iba a poner en riesgo su propia vida. Y, cuando Hana nació, dijo que había sido el día más feliz de su vida, aunque estaba agotada y los médicos ya le habían dicho que no podían hacer nada por ella...

Se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Darien sintió ganas de limpiárselas a besos, pero supo que no tenía derecho a tocarla ni a reconfortarla.

–Quería tanto a Hana –continuó Serena, con las manos apretadas en el regazo–. Y me pidió que la adoptase porque quería que su hija creciese junto a Endimion.

–¿Ella no tenía familia?

–No tenía relación con sus padres, que eran muy estrictos y habían dejado de hablarle cuando se habían enterado de que trabajaba en un casino. No sé qué pensaban que hacía allí, pero decían que preferían pensar que había muerto de cáncer antes de vivir con la vergüenza de que trabajase en un sitio así. Solo mantenía el contacto con su abuela y eso le dolía, pero también la hacía más fuerte.

Serena suspiró.

–Y entonces su abuela falleció y le dejó dinero suficiente para comprar la casa de la Toscana. Un refugio, su santuario, como ella la llamaba. Y le dejó la casa a Hana. Quería estar segura de que siempre tendríamos un hogar. Y nadie se sorprendió cuando me vio a mí con otro niño. Todo el mundo dio por hecho que la princesa había vuelto a ser irresponsable.

Darien se sintió culpable. Inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado por haber sido tan injusto.

–Le prometí a Rei que no le contaría a nadie nuestro secreto. Solo lo saben Luna y los abogados –añadió Serena–. Nunca me dijo quién era el padre y yo no se lo pregunté, pero a Rei le preocupaba lo que podrían hacer sus padres si se enteraban de la verdad. Así que le prometí que cuidaría de Hana como si fuese mi hija. Le prometí que la protegería y que jamás defraudaría su confianza.

–¿Y sabes si la niña se parece a su padre?

Serena sonrió al pensar en su amiga.

–Es la viva imagen de su madre. Igual de preciosa.

–Siento mucho haberme equivocado, Serena –le dijo Darien.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente.

–El día que me viste en el casino, con tu vestido rojo, éramos cuatro. Era el cumpleaños de Rei y me había convencido para salir a celebrarlo con ese vestido, mientras me sirviese.

Serena suspiró.

–Yo no quería salir. No tenía ganas de fiesta. No quería encontrarme contigo. Pero tú habías dicho que ibas a marcharte a Macao y, además, era el cumpleaños de Rei y quería que estuviese contenta. Se merecía ser feliz. No sé con qué hombre dices que estaba. Esa noche me fui temprano a casa...

Darien se tapó el rostro con las manos.

–Debes de odiarme –gimió–. Y tienes motivos para hacerlo. Yo también me odio por haberte dicho las cosas que te he dicho. Por haber pensado mal de ti.

–Quería odiarte. Y sigo queriendo hacerlo –admitió ella–. ¿Por qué estabas en Montecarlo cuando dijiste que ibas a marcharte de Europa?

Él levantó la cabeza y se rio.

–Estaba buscándote. Quería... quería decirte que lo sentía. Al parecer, es la historia de mi vida, tener que pedirte perdón por haberte tratado mal.

–¿Me estabas buscando?

–Llevaba un mes pensando en las cosas que te había dicho enfadado. Me dije que tenía que encontrarte y darte una explicación, que tal vez así me entendieses y pudieses perdonarme.

Suspiró.

–Pero me enfadé al verte sonriendo y riendo, como si yo no existiese. Me dije que era un tonto por haber pensado que querrías volver conmigo. Pensé que era un tonto por creer que me amabas y que yo también te amaba a ti.

Se puso en pie y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–Vaya lío –comentó–. Lo siento, Serena. Sé que no te va a servir de consuelo, pero nunca he dejado de arrepentirme de cómo te traté.

–¿Y dices que me estabas buscando para pedirme perdón? –repitió ella, sin poder creérselo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar.

Darien se acercó a abrazarla.

–Lo siento mucho –susurró con voz ronca, acunándola como ella había hecho con Hana un rato antes.

–Quiero odiarte –dijo ella–. Y ahora me dices que me amabas. Ahora, que ya es demasiado tarde.

Él hizo que se pusiese en pie y le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

–Estarás mejor sin mí. Estarás mejor en casa, olvidándote de mí, odiándome.

–Pero no puedo –gimió Serena–. Lo he intentado una y otra vez, ¡pero no puedo!

–Pues sigue intentándolo. Recuerda todas las cosas que he hecho y que te he dicho. Porque nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Serena. Te mereces algo mejor.

Darien se apartó de ella y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. Ya había salido de la habitación de Hana cuando Serena lo alcanzó y le agarró las manos antes de que volviese a salir de su vida por segunda vez.

–No quiero nada mejor –protestó–. Te quiero a ti, Darien. Te amo. No puedo dejar de amarte. Y he oído que le decías a Hana que tú también me amas a mí.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

–¿Que me has oído decirle el qué?

–Se lo has dicho. Te he oído. Y ahora quiero que me lo digas a mí. ¿No crees que me lo merezco?

Darien la miró a los ojos, casi esperanzado.

–¿Para qué? No tiene sentido, Serena. Ya te he hecho bastante daño. No quiero volver a hacértelo. No quiero arriesgarme.

–Quiero oírlo, Darien. Si de verdad lo sientes, dime lo que hace tanto tiempo que quiero escuchar. Me lo debes.

Y en esa ocasión él dudó solo un instante antes de abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho.

–Oh, mi amor, mi dulce amor. Te amo, Serena, y me odio a mí mismo por haberte causado tanto dolor. Jamás me lo perdonaré.

Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, aliviada y esperanzada.

–Te perdono, si eso es de ayuda.

Darien tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró con una mezcla de impotencia y esperanza.

–¿Cómo puedes perdonarme?

–Porque te amo, Darien. Siempre te he amado. ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca ha habido otro hombre porque no lo podía haber.

–Pero tú te mereces algo mejor.

Serena lo empujó por el pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¡No! Escúchame, Darien, ¿por qué crees que me hice cargo de Hana? ¿Crees que lo hice solo porque soy una buena persona? Es cierto que habría hecho cualquier cosa por Rei, pero también lo hice porque me convenía, porque sabía que ningún hombre se acercaría a una mujer con dos hijos ilegítimos. ¿No te das cuenta? He utilizado a los niños para protegerme y, la casa de Rei, como santuario.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

–Y por eso mismo te dejé pensar a ti que había estado con otros hombres, para protegerme. Y también he utilizado a Hana para intentar odiarte.

–No deberías intentar protegerte de nada ni de nadie. Deberías estar protegida. No deberías estar sola. Mereces ser amada.

Ella respiró, disfrutando de su delicioso olor a hombre.

–Tienes razón, Darien, merezco ser amada. Por eso te pido...

–¿El qué? –le preguntó él, con el corazón en un puño.

Ella le sonrió.

–Te pido que me hagas el honor de convertirte en mi marido.

Él la apartó.

–¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Después de todo lo que te he dicho?

–Solo si tú quieres casarte conmigo de verdad. Solo si nos aceptas a todos: a Endimion, a Hana y a mí, y me prometes que nos amarás siempre. Si me prometes que formaremos una familia.

Él tomó aire, miró hacia el cielo y luego, a ella.

–¿Qué he hecho en este mundo para merecerte? ¿Cómo puedo tener tanta suerte? Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Serena. Seré tu marido y te prometo que no te arrepentirás jamás.

–Lo sé –le respondió ella, sintiéndose feliz–. Es una apuesta segura.


	12. Epilogo

Epílogo

Se casaron dos veces. Una en Jaqbar, en el desierto, de la manera tradicional, en una «sencilla» ceremonia de tres días. Y otra en Jemeya, en el palacio de su padre, el rey, donde Serena había crecido.

Endimion llevó muy serio los anillos sobre un cojín dorado, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Hana lo siguió con un cesto de flores, preciosa con un vestido blanco y una corona de flores en la cabeza.

Serena la observó con una sensación agridulce, ya que habría deseado que Rei pudiese estar allí para ver cuánto había crecido y lo guapa que estaba.

Serena vio a Darien esperándola con sus tres amigos, Malaquite, Diamante y Neflyte, con sus ojos azules clavados en Hana, sonriéndole. Entonces levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Serena y ella se estremeció.

Su padre le dio una palmadita en la mano.

–Te casas con un buen hombre –comentó.

–Lo sé, papá –le respondió ella.

–Solo quería decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti –continuó su padre en voz baja–. Sé que en el pasado hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero quiero que lo sepas.

Serena lo miró de reojo y le sorprendió ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

–Oh, papá –le dijo, acercándose más a darle un beso en la mejilla–. Yo también te quiero.

Su padre sonrió orgulloso y le apretó la mano con fuerza.

–Dos hijas casadas –dijo mientras le daba su mano a Darien–. Con dos buenos hombres. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Serena miró a Darien y vio como el hombre con el que pretendía pasar el resto de su vida le decía «guapa» en silencio, y sonrió al pensar en lo que compartirían un rato después.

Pero, primero, se tenían que casar.

Hicieron los votos y Endimion se acercó con los anillos. Darien le puso el suyo, le dio un beso en la mano y luego susurró:

–Te amo.

Un gesto completamente inesperado que hizo que Serena desease estar a miles de kilómetros de allí, solos, y no delante de una multitud que estaba pendiente de ellos.

La ceremonia terminó y él volvió a sorprenderla tomando a Hana en brazos antes de agarrarla a ella para recorrer el pasillo juntos detrás de Endimion. Los invitados aplaudieron y Hana los imitó y se rio contenta.

–Somos una familia y tenemos que hacer esto juntos –comentó Darien sonriendo.

Y después la recepción se convirtió en una fiesta en la que todo el mundo bailaba: Darien con Serena, Malaquite con Mina y hasta Endimion con Hana.

Diamante y Neflyte los observaban desde un lado y Malaquite y Darien se unieron a ellos un rato después.

–¿Quién va a ser el siguiente? –les preguntó Darien a sus dos amigos solteros.

Neflyte y Diamante se miraron el uno al otro.

–No me mires a mí –dijeron al unísono.

Y Darien y Malaquite se echaron a reír.

–No estéis tan seguros. Uno nunca sabe.

–¿Me contáis el chiste? –dijo Serena, acercándose con Mina al grupo de hombres.

Darien agarró a su esposa por la esbelta cintura.

–Malaquite y yo nos preguntábamos cuál de estos dos tipos será el siguiente en casarse.

–Ninguno –dijo Diamante–. El que es un playboy, siempre será un playboy.

–Además, todas las mujeres que merecen la pena ya están ocupadas –añadió Neflyte.

–Eso es cierto –admitió Darien.

Y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia la pista de baile con Serena, seguidos de cerca por Mina y Malaquite.

–¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estás hoy? –le preguntó a Serena.

–Solo una docena de veces.

–Ya sabía yo que no te lo había dicho lo suficiente. Eres la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida. Y hoy estás más guapa que nunca.

–Porque me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, Darien.

Se besaron y luego Darien sonrió al ver bailar a Malaquite y a Mina a su lado.

–Y pensar que Endimion y Hana pronto tendrán a un nuevo amigo cuando Mina dé a luz.

–O tal vez dos –dijo Serena sonriendo.

–¿Van a tener gemelos? No me lo había dicho Malaquite.

–No. No van a tener gemelos, pero hay otro bebé en camino. Otro compañero de juegos para Endimion y Hana.

Él dejó de bailar.

–¿Quieres decir que...? ¿Nosotros...?

Serena se echó a reír.

–Quiero decir que vamos a tener un bebé, Darien.

–Pero... ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

–Cuando hicimos el amor en el desierto. Tu familia nos ha dado su bendición en forma de un bebé.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

–Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Serena. Me has dado algo que había perdido para siempre. Me has dado una familia. Te amo.

–Yo también te amo. Y siempre te amaré.

Darien no tenía palabras para responder a aquello. No había palabras para demostrarle que lo que le decía era cierto. Se lo dijo con un beso mientras bailaban y se lo demostraría todos los días de su vida en común.

FIN


End file.
